Love is a Laserquest
by Pancakee
Summary: Eren conoce a un francés llamado Levi con quien entablara una relación abierta. Le hace ver que puede ser amado de muchas formas, sin embargo no deja de lado un gran inconveniente: Levi no cree en el compromiso. Porque amando siempre pedimos por más. Levi/Eren • LEMON • BDSM • Lenguaje vulgar • AU • Megane Eren.
1. Chapter 1

**_Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime isayama ~_**

Advertencias: AU / Lenguaje vulgar / Lemon / BDSM

Eren: 17 Levi: ¿?

* * *

Eren...eren...eren...eren.

Las pupilas verdes olivo se dilataban por la exposición de luz de la lampara que había alumbrado gran parte de la noche su cabellera castaño.

-Eren, ya es de día.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de enderezarse y mirar con un ojo cerrado a su hermana Mikasa, su mirada viajó a la mano blanquecina y observo un audífono, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la música seguía sonando en su otro oído.

-Mi..kasa, que hora es?

-Las 6:30 de la mañana Eren, necesitas alistarte o llegaremos tarde.

Aún con el cerebro sin trabajar en su totalidad apretó el botón de su celular para revelar la hora que había dicho su hermana.

-Las...¿LAS 6? ¡Mikasa porque no me dijiste antes! no podré bañarme, no podré comer...¡NO PODRÉ COMER!.- Rápidamente se levanto para caer de inmediato al suelo y volver a levantarse desapareciendo de su cuarto.

-Ah.- Suspiro la pelinegra comenzando a ver los apuntes en el escritorio de su hermano. Como suponía, no podía entender la mayoría de lo escrito.

-•-

-•-

-•-

-No sabía que podías tardar tanto en esos problemas de matemáticas. ¿Enserio pasaste toda la noche?

-Dame un respiro Armin, el maestro nos pone 20 problemas cuando acabamos de comenzar año y solamente en el primer tema...como se supone que deba adaptarme tan rápido.

-Jajaja, bueno, puedo ayudarte si quieres.

-No quiero molestarte tan rápido, prefiero hacerlo en exámenes.- Sonrío complacido al ver a su rubio amigo reír de nuevo, le alegraba poder tener amigos que le ayudaran en lo que pudieran.

-Eren hizo números que no se entendían.- Comenzó su hermana.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que utilizar lentes.

-¡Basta!

-Los traje conmigo.

-¡No los usaré!

-Déjame ponértelos.- Comenzó la asiática a colocarlos en sus oídos.

-¡Aléjate! No voy a usarlos.

-Eren no tiene nada de malo usar lentes, porque ese prejuicio?

-...- Eren permaneció callado mientras los tomaba en sus manos y los metía a su mochila.- No es prejuicio, solamente no siento que me queden bien, no puedo creer que mi vista haya empeorado, nunca pensé que llegaría a ser como la persona que más odio.

Sus otros dos compañeros se pararon y al avanzar unos pasos más antes de cruzar las rejas de su preparatoria, volteo para encararlos de nuevo.

-Es...es por tu padre Eren?

Eren permaneció callado y bajo la mirada al suelo antes de responder, no hacía falta ver sus caras para notar la tristeza que contenía esa simple pregunta.

-Tsk, olvidemos eso, llegaremos tarde.- Camino un poco para jalar la bufanda roja que cubría el cuello de su hermana y Mikasa jalo la mano de Armin por inercia para avanzar junto a él. Definitivo, no quería tratar ese tema.

-•-

-•-

-•-

Comenzaba a colgar algunos cuadros y afiches de bandas que le gustaban mientras escuchaba su banda favorita por mp3, tenía planeado desempacar completamente todo de sus maletas y cajas pero no era algo que le agradara debido al cansancio después de horas de vuelo y fastidio por un desconocido que no dejaba de rascar su cuerpo a su lado, tal ves por cuestiones de higiene, aunque prefería olvidarlo porque de solo recordar le daba asco.

-El clima definitivamente es más frío. O tal ves solo es mi imaginación.-

Encendió un cigarro mientras salía de su recamara y se recostaba en el sillón de la sala aún con hule.

Y claramente, el clima de Francia era más calmado que el de Canadá, aunque en épocas de invierno no podía culparlo mucho. Tomo su celular para hacer una llamada rápida aunque antes de marcar tocaron a su departamento muchas veces consecutivas dignas de una película de terror.

Con toda la pereza del mundo se levanto para abrir la puerta y recibir un abrazo que casi lo hace caer de lleno al suelo si no fuese que era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar el peso de su amiga más alta.

-¡LEVI! ¡LEVI! ¡No puedo creer que enserio te mudaras Levi!.- Increíble, acababa de aterrizar unas horas en ese país y ya era hostigado.

-Hanji.- Ni por endurecer su voz pudo prevenir ese asaltamiento a su rostro de besos por doquier.

-¡Es que! ¡Es que pensé que no lo harías!

-Por favor, contrólate.- Sin poder evitarlo curvo su boca haciendo una sonrisa pequeña al ver las lágrimas exageradas de su vieja amiga.

-¡Bien por ti! Sabía que tomarías los consejos de tu gran servidora y volarías lejos del nido.- Su rostro se elevo clavando un puño cerrado en su pecho.

-Como sea, es bueno verte Hanji.- Levi tomo la mano derecha de la castaña para besarla.

-¡Bienvenido Bon ami!- Alejo su mano solo para llevar ambas a las mejillas pálidas del pelinegro observando su cara.- Dios, no has cambiado nada, necesitas decirme que clase de pacto hiciste.

-Ninguno que me haga vender mi alma sino agobiarla.- Ladeo su cuerpo para dejar pasar a su amiga.- Tienes ojeras, no has dormido?. -Terminó su interrogante quitando el abrigo de los hombros ajenos para dejarlo en otro sillón.

-Mira quien lo dice...- La castaña apenas entrando comenzó a mirar el departamento como si se tratara de alguna muestra científica.- Es amplio al parecer pero tanto espacio vació lo hace ver como si fuera el hogar de un asesino en serie.

-Tengo la excusa de pasar toda la noche tratando de que un extraño no hiciera contacto con ninguna parte de mi ser.- Hanj volteo a verlo con su cara interrogante.- Después te digo...y respecto a lo vacío, solo e traído algunas cosas específicas, después de todo puedo conseguir otras aquí y no tengo prisa, entre menos mejor.

-Tú si que no cambias, mi apuesto Levi.- Se acerco pasando un brazo al lado de su hombro para hacer que ambos se sentaran.- Aunque estaba acostumbrada a tu cabello corto, ahora esta un poco más largo...- Repaso los mechones de cabello que caían en su frente y se partían a la mitad de ella.

-Quiero hacer muchos cambios Hanji, no solamente de país. A eso e venido.

-Bueno, no puedes arrepentirte después de encontrarte con tu amiga de infancia o no?...o no? -El puño de la chica de anteojos comenzó a rozar con la cabeza de Levi haciendo que solo sonriera de lado.- ¡Ahora, quiero ver tu cuarto!

-De acuerdo.- Se levanto del sofá para apagar su cigarro siendo seguido por ella, cuando pasaron el pasillo llegaron.

-No puedo creerlo. Pones toda tu basura de bandas británicas pero no colocas ni el colchón de tu cama, mi querido querido Levi...

-Fue impulso.

-Clarooo, vamos déjame ayudarte con lo demás.- Hanji comenzó a levantar las mangas de su suéter cuando observo varias cajas abiertas.- Ah, aún quedan muchas cosas.

-Si claro, traeré el colchón esta en el pasillo.

Cuando Levi se retiro Hanji no pudo reparar en su curiosidad y abrió de más la caja que contenía diversas cosas de arte y entre ellas el retrato de una chica de ojos miel.

-Quien...- El retrato fue retirado rápido de su mano por Levi devolviéndolo a la caja para cerrarla y regresar caminando a paso lento a la puerta y jalar el colchón, soltándolo despacio sobre la madera fina de su cama.-Ella

-¿Qué hay con ella?.- La cara seria del pelinegro le decía que no debía preguntar más pero su curiosidad siempre era más poderosa.

-Era Petra? ¿La chica con quien salías y me contabas por chat?

Levi suspiro frotando el entrecejo que se le formo.

-Sí.

-Pero es que ya no están jun...

-Por favor Hanji solo ayúdame a desempacar.- Al ver ahora la mirada seria de su amiga, suspiro más fuerte volteando para dejar caer su peso en la cama sentándose.- Terminamos desde hace 3 años, no tiene que ser la gran cosa ahora.

-¿Terminaron bien?

-Por supuesto, ella es una adoración.- Sonrió de lado viendo sus manos mientras cruzaba sus dedos.- Ciertamente dejo una buena marca en mi vida, pero no pude corresponder bien su amor y nada se puede hacer.

-¿En que forma no pudiste corresponder bien?

El silencio volvió a reinar la habitación y Hanji se dio cuenta que como cuando niños, indicaba que no podría sacarle más palabras al respecto a su mejor amigo.

-¡Sabes!- Tenía que destensar el ambiente.- ¡Habrá un gran concierto de música independiente justamente mañana! ¿Es tu favorita no?

Levi alejo su mirada de sus nudillos.

-Así es.

-•-

-•-

-•-

La clase de profesor Pixis, maestro de Filosofía había terminado y los alumnos comenzaron a alistarte para partir a casa, el día había sido más relajado de lo que había sido ayer para Eren ya que el profesor de Matemáticas Keith tuvo que faltar.

-¡Y al final ese desvelo fue en vano!- Cerro con fuerza su casillero mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de la escuela para abrigarse del frío.

-B-bueno, así podrás corregir los números y algunas operaciones.- Armin abrochaba su chaqueta hasta su cuello mirándose algo gracioso.

-Números...números hablas de mi vista?!

-Eren, ponte los lentes.- Su hermana a su espalda saco los anteojos de su mochila e intentó ponérselos de nuevo.

-Agh, vamos! Ni siquiera vamos a tener clases así que deja de insistir.

Justo en ese momento Jean paso a su lado golpeando la espalda de Eren, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Mikasa.

-Mikasa tiene razón Eren, ponte esos anteojos.- Pellizco su mejilla haciendo que Eren quisiera darle un golpe el cual esquivo.

-No me jodas Kirschtein...

-Jajaja, anda, es mejor solo úsalos cuando estés en clases no dañarás a nadie. Excepto a mi traquea porque me reiré de ti.

-Basta Jean, Eren enserio necesita los lentes no es motivo de burla.- Defendió Armin a su amigo.

-Como sea, venía a preguntarles si irán al concierto de mañana, estará tocando Marco y Conny con su banda, es apoyo de grupo.

-Sabes que sí, pero no por ti caballo, sino por ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Que diablos?

-!Lo que escuchaste!- Gritó Eren acercándose a su cara (para verlo mejor).

-¡Repite eso maldito!

-¡Caballo, caballo, caballo!

-Basta.- Mikasa se interpuso entre ambos tocando sus pechos, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Jean acelerara de manera obvia.

-Chicos tranquilos. Jean iremos así que te veremos ahí.- Armin sonrió calmando a su compañero.

-Como sea, también tengo que "corregir mi trabajo" este fin de semana.- Suspiro Eren volteándose para caminar unos pasos y entrar al baño de hombres a unos metros de su casillero evitando que Mikasa lo siguiera.

Al entrar al baño pudo bajar su mochila al piso para tomar con ambas manos las patillas de sus lentes, eran completamente negras, se miro al espejo donde su vista estaba borrosa. Comenzó a deslizar los lentes despacio hasta ver como su vista mejoro al 100% y solo lo hizo sentir más frustrado porque enserio los necesitaba.

-Parece que tengo en totalidad tu mirada y defectos, padre.

* * *

Bueno, después de casi 1 año de ausencia vuelvo a las andadas, me doy cuenta que mi mejor temporada para escribir es en época fría ;u; AMO con todo mi corazón Shingeki no Kyojin (Aunque soy de esas anticuadas que no quieren tocar el manga para no arruinar la emoción del anime u.u) y desde mucho tuve a mi Otp que es Levi x Eren así que mi pequeño corazón intento de escritor me hizo escribir esto, estoy intentando un estilo diferente al que e escrito así que les pido comprensión y cuidado con las advertencias que desde el primer cap las pongo.

Megane Eren **(****ﾉ****・w****・****)ﾉ **oh siii. ¿Les gusta? ¿Que edad le gustarían poner a Levi? Acepto opiniones porque aún no sé :x porque nadie sabe cuantos años tiene aunque sabemos que este 25 de diciembre cumple otro desconocido número de edad xD obvio es más que Eren pero me gustaría conocer opiniones.

**(・∀・****)ノ ****¿Review? See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime isayama ~_**

Eren: 17 Levi: 26

* * *

_Un día que no dejaba ver para nada la luz del sol sino toda una capa de cielo gris y negro. Llovía demasiado y solo se podía escuchar el estruendo de los relámpagos acompañados de un clima a su vez frío._

_-Papá...! ¡Papá no me dejes! ¡PAPÁ!_

_-Eren.- Su hermana a pesar de sus manos pequeñas trato de abrazarlo para alejarlo de la camioneta donde su padre disponía a partirse al subir la última maleta al coche._

_-¡Suéltame! ¡PAPÁ!.- Cuando quiso empujar a Mikasa una mano lo sujeto fuertemente._

_-¡EREN! ¡No puedes obligarlo a quedarse!.- Gritó su madre con lágrimas mientras juntaba a Mikasa y a Eren en un fuerte abrazo para bajar la tristeza que sentía o al menos compartirla._

_-¡NO! ¡NO LO ACEPTO! ¡NO!._

_Antes de encender el coche, Grisha su padre, miro la escena con lágrimas en los ojos que se confundían con el choque de las gotas que caían del cielo. Para antes de que Eren se separara de su madre comenzó a alejarse en el coche sin volver a mirar atrás._

_Eren corrió desesperado todo lo que pudo de calle antes de ser atrapado por su madre seguido de Mikasa, por suerte para ellos no había ninguna alma en la calle y pudieron sollozar siendo silenciados por el agua que caía del cielo._

_-¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIOO!_

-•-

-•-

-•-

-Mierda...- Comento Eren luego de despertar y notar que lo había hecho por su propio grito en sueños. No daban más de las 9 y decidió levantarse de la cama desordenando el cabello rebelde con el que siempre amanecía.

No era común tener las mismas pesadillas que se repetían y repetían cuando estaba chico pero suponía que era a causa de la lluvia que comenzó afuera. Lo raro de él era que aún con esas memorias amaba la lluvia. Siempre lo hacía sentir tranquilo de cierta manera.

Entro al baño quitándose el bóxer el cual era la única prenda con la que dormía los fines de semana ya que sabía de ante mano que Mikasa no entraría o tocaría fuertemente para despertarlo. Miro su imagen un tanto borrosa en el espejo y se introdujo a la bañera dejando que el agua caliente lo calmara para el frío que seguramente en varias horas tendría que soportar.

Al salir tomo su toalla para secar su cabello y cuerpo, después la paso por su cintura para volver al cuarto a elegir la prenda con la que vestiría el resto del día. Nunca era de liarse con la vestimenta pero no quería desgastar energía por la tarde tratando de elegir meticulosamente que debía ponerse para el concierto de sus amigos.

Rebusco y encontro una sudadera de cuadros. Perfecto. Solo tuvo que agregar unos jeans negros y unas botas negras normales para sentirse cómodo.

Cuando salió del cuarto y entró a la cocina se encontró a Mikasa aún en pijama comiendo un poco de cereal en la pequeña mesa del desayunador, su madre estaba a un lado lavando los platos que suponían eran de ayer por la noche. Tomo asiento junto a su hermana que no le quitaba la mirada de encima desde que llego.

-¿Así irás en la noche?.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?.- Levanto una ceja viendo como lo inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo.

-Te ves bien.- Llevo una cucharada de cereal a su boca aún sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Me produce cierto temor cuando me miras así... además siempre me veo así no tiene nada de diferente.

-Oh claro que lo tiene eh...mi hijo va a invitar a alguna señorita a bailar.- Apareció su madre detrás de él frotándole los hombros.

-¿EHH?.- Dijo Eren seguido por un ahogamiento de leche de Mikasa que solo pudo golpear su pecho un par de veces.- ¡Mamá! no vamos a bailar ya te lo e dicho...iremos a escuchar música y a disfrutarla solamente.

-Sí.- Comento Mikasa.

-Ustedes los adolescentes son más aburridos que los mismos adultos, sentir música, no bailarla...jajaja.- Desordeno un poco el cabello de Eren para volver al lavado.

-Bueno.- Eren tomo la caja de leche para servirla en un tazón que había sido colocado en el mismo lugar de siempre.- También iré a casa de Armin para que me enseñe un poco sobre el tema nuevo de Aritmética así que vendremos en un rato para venir por ti.- Miró a su hermana.

-Iré contigo.

-¡No!

-...- Mikasa hizo un puchero antes de llevarse la última cucharada de cereal en su tazón.

-•-

-•-

-•-

Siempre le había gustado la casa de Armin, por suerte para el rubio era hijo del mejor abogado de la ciudad, y probablemente de varias ciudades de Canadá así que no se media cuando su amado y único hijo le pedía algo. Armin era una persona inteligente, refinada y modesta. No solo por ser mejor amigo de Eren y Mikasa que no estaban para nada cerca del estatus de su amigo sino que había entrado en cada institución educativa de clase "normal" a la que se habían escrito siendo el único capricho que el joven pedía a su padre que a pesar de su desaprobación desde el principio lo acepto con ciertas condiciones de tener clases y prácticas extras por las tardes.

Hoy fin de semana podía pasar tiempo normal con sus amigos, aunque fuera extraña para mucha gente el porque el rubio seguía manteniendo amistad con ellos, sabían de igual manera que la familia Jaeger no siempre estuvo con su actual vida.

-¿Esta tu padre en casa?- Pregunto Eren dándole una sonrisa de respeto al mayordomo de la casa que había abierto la puerta.

-No, ahora fue a Nuevo México a pedir testimonios de la familia del acusado.

-¿Oh, y tu madre?- Fue alejándose poco a poco del recibidor y siguió al rubio hasta su habitación pasando por varias escaleras.

-Ella lo acompaño, ya la conoces siempre va a donde vaya él. El amor...- Abrió y cerro su puerta con cuidado dejándolo pasar. Eren se relajo y corrió a la gran cama para acostarse pasando sus manos por detrás de su nuca.

-¡Agh! Odio siempre sonar educado cuando estoy en tu casa, es mejor estar en tu cuarto para siempre.

-Je...- Armin se le acerco dándole una taza de chocolate caliente y después camino un poco más para abrir las cortinas de su recamara.- Veo que ya has aceptado usar lentes.

-De que rayos hablas, jamás lo haré.- Acomodo sus lentes presionando en medio de la nariz cosa que al rubio le pareció...Lindo?

Tomo un buen sorbo para dejar su chocolate en una mesilla cerca de la cama y abrió su mochila sacando lo que necesitaba.

-Eren.

-Mh?.

-Esta noche. Emm...

-Eh?

Armin sonrió nostálgico y negó con los ojos cerrados sin quitar su sonrisa.- Nada, creo que sera divertido distraernos antes de los exámenes finales.

-Claro...- Eren lo miro extrañado doblando una bola de papel en su mano para arrojarsela, Armin casi dejaba caer la taza al mantener los ojos cerrados.-¡Jajaja no puedes ni siquiera con papel!

-¡N-no es gracioso!- Armin tomo la bola arrugada arrojándola de vuelta.

-Oh no, la armada a lanzado su primer contraataque... estoy en peligro.- Eren levanto sus palmas.

-Basta.- Armin comenzó a reír. Pasaran los años Eren no dejaba de ser el mismo chiquillo que fue en su infancia.

-¡Bien bien!

Armin tomo asiento en la cama re animando a su cerebro a recordar todo lo que le tenía que hacer para resolver los problemas.

Paso un rato donde no dejaba de señalar por diferentes partes del libro sobre todo las instrucciones más importantes para que a Eren no se le dificultara tanto a la hora de hacerlo solo.

Entre risas y rascados en la mejilla por parte de Eren al sentir nerviosismo de no saber la respuesta se hizo de tarde lo cual por el clima nublado no pudieron saber hasta que el reloj de Armin sonó para darles aviso de pasar por Mikasa, se era de esperar del señor ordenado pensó Eren.

Eren comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras Armin se vestía a su costado pero lejos por la amplia recamara. Una vez listos Armin dio instrucciones de que regresaría tarde para que no preocupara a varios empleados que le tenían mucho afecto.

-•-

-•-

-•-

-¡Bien aquí viene!- Gritó Jean mientras volteaba a ver a Marco.- ¡Como me veo!

-Te ves bien Jean te lo digo muchas veces. Solo se honesto y háblale como te nazca.

-¿Estas de broma? Es Mikasa...ella es tan...tan...!

-Linda.- Contesto su amigo ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿Están hablando de Mikasa?.- Apareció un chico de gran fuerza y rubio apretando el cuello de Jean mientras reía.- ¿Cuando vas a aventarte ese bello culo?.

-¿EHH?- Jean se sonrojo separándose rápido cosa que fue inútil por el fuerte brazo así que opto por inclinarse hacia abajo encarando a Reiner.- ¡Yo no la quiero para eso idiota!

-Por supuesto campeón.- Reiner golpeo el hombro de Jean haciendo que se moviera un metro a pisadas torpes.- Anda pídele permiso a su hermano y seguro te lo da, ah no, él te odia.- Otra carcajada salió del rubio mirando su cerveza.- Tal vez este algo ebrio...

-Eh, disculpen a Reiner. No puede controlarse del todo cuando toma.- Un chico alto, muy alto, lo palmo en su espalda y les dio una sonrisa amistosa a Jean, Marco y algunos integrantes de la banda que estaban a su lado.

-Como sea...igual eres un!- Antes de terminar Armin, Eren y MIKASA llegaron para saludar a sus amigos.- Un chico que necesita tranquilizarse amigo, no causes problemas. -Palmo las mejillas del rubio sin dejar de sonreír específicamente a la chica pelinegra.

Reiner miro a un lado y antes de decir algo la llegada de su novia Annie lo dejo casi ahogado al tragar tan súbitamente saliva. Llevaba su cabeza oculta dentro de su chamarra blanca y le daba una mirada de "Luego hablaremos seriamente". Eren volteo la mirada enseguida de verla.

-¡Hey! Que bueno que pudieron venir.- Saludo Marco agitando su mano un par de veces a los recién llegados.- Wow Eren, los lentes te quedan muy bien.

-Tsk.

-Vemos que aún faltan por llegar algunos.- Armin hablo observando que faltaban amigos al rededor, bueno, con tanta gente dentro no podía estar seguro si solo era casualidad que no estuvieran afuera en la entrada.

-Créeme que ya llegaron, Sasha fue directamente a la comida del puesto para abarcar lo más que podía y Conny...- Bertholdt dejo de hablar cuando lo vio acercarse.

-¡Conny trae algo para alegrarlos!- Repartió algunas bebidas obviamente alcohólicas de la caja que sostenía a su costado derecho.- ¡Vamos hasta el fondo!

-Si sigues a ese ritmo vas a estropear tu presentación.- Contesto Jean entrecerrando los ojos con mueca de disgusto.

-¡Esta es una noche especial! Puede que me le proponga a Sasha al terminar mi canción y frente a todos.- Sí definitivamente estaba muy ebrio.

-Este...porque no sigues hablando de eso mientras te calmamos un poco dentro te parece?.- Marco lo tomo de los hombros empezando a encaminarlo hacia adentro.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Podría hablar todo el día!

Alejándose un poco le siguieron Bertholdt, Reiner y su novia. Eren abrió su botella para darle un buen sorbo, justo al terminar escucho el sonido de una moto estacionándose detrás de su espalda. Por alguna razón le llamo la atención antes de ser jalado por Mikasa de la manga de su sudadera para entrar. Sabía que la única forma de evitar ser inspeccionada por la mirada de Jean era teniendo a Eren de su lado.

-•-

-•-

-•-

-Hanji, dime porque no tomamos el tren para evitarnos el frío.

-¿Y desperdiciar a mi bebé? Jamás Bon ami.- Ambos bajaban de la motocicleta de la castaña quitándose ambos los cascos negros para su seguridad seguido de unos goggles cafés.

Levi acomodo su cabello suspirando hondo, la verdad no se acostumbraba tan rápido al clima frío pero debía hacer el intento al menos. Volteó para ver el gran centro de eventos que era lo suficientemente grande para un concierto decente de bandas.

-Así que aquí es. En francia es algo difícil encontrar eventos como estos.- Volteó a ver a su alrededor viendo la llegada de muchas camionetas, carros y motos de adolescentes y adultos por igual.- Aquí pareciera cosas de todos los días. Es genial.

-No solo nos distinguimos por el frío y los alces si no por el buen gusto.- Le guiño el ojo y lo tomo de la mano para pasar por sus entradas lo más rápido que pudiera, no contenía la alegría de compartir de nuevo después de mucho tiempo con su mejor amigo y sabía que él se sentía igual.

-•-

-•-

-•-

Una banda comenzaba a tocar un cover de Wolfmother.

Eren se encontraba reunido con todos sus amigos compartiendo lo bueno y malo de la semana de clases, pero al escucharlos volteo inmediatamente haciéndoles una señal a Mikasa y Armin para dar a entender que se acercaría más al escenario.

Mientras se alejaba, atravesaba los costados de muchas personas para poder escuchar mejor. Ese tipo de banda era poco tocada así que no quería desperdiciar el momento.

Al encontrarse en un lugar cómodo comenzó a mover la cabeza asintiendo al ritmó de la música. "Sintiéndola" de cierta manera. Cuando los reflectores comenzaron a encender y a apagar ladeo la cabeza por mera inercia cruzándose con alguien a su derecha que había volteado casi al mismo tiempo que él. Su vista tuvo que decender un poco ya que el tipo tenía algunos cm. más bajo a su tamaño. El chico tenía un perfil demasiado atractivo y se sintió algo desubicado al pensar eso pero no podía mentir.

Llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco ajustado y una corbata larga. No pudo bajar más la mirada ya que una sonrisa un tanto cínica se asomo en los delgados labios acompañados de una negra ceja alzada.

-¿Vous aimez ce groupe?- Pregunto el chico de ojos grises y afilados.

-¿C-como?

Levi frunció un poco el ceño frotando su nariz en vergüenza.

Atrajo la nuca de Eren para que el muchacho escuchara mejor, el contacto con la fría mano para el castaño lo crispo y el contacto de la profunda voz en su oído junto a su caliente aliento lo derritió.

_-¿Te gusta esta banda?._

* * *

Tengo algunos puntos que quisiera tratar si les gustaría leer c:

• Considere las sugerencias y me pareció bien que tenga 9 años de diferencia. Así tampoco llega a los 30 que muchos le ponen, no lo veo mal pero como es un universo alterno quiero jugar con edades, personalidades, acciones, etc. un poco uwu Mil gracias por sus sugerencias!

• Me han animado tanto con los reviews, favoritos, seguimientos que me animan a actualizar rápido. Gracias por sus halagos y claro que esta historia continua! Igual es enriquecedor sentirme aceptada en este bello fandom de Snk(L)

• Preguntas, críticas, sugerencias son bien recibidas. No vergüenza.

**¿Review (ノ・∀・****)ノ ****? See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime isayama ~_**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Entraba a pasos lentos por las personas que caminaban frente a él, cada paso hacía que la música se intensificara más y más. Por suerte dentro del lugar el clima subió por la cantidad de personas dentro, otro punto a su favor para disfrutar mejor el resto de la noche. Ni el caliente guante de Hanji lograba hacer que dejara de apretar la quijada por el frío que sentía.

Recordó más de una vez donde su amiga le mensajeaba por correo diciéndole que alguno de sus pretendientes la invitaban a ese tipo de eventos y ella los rechazaba a todos y cada uno de ellos. Al parecer tenía esa facilidad de atraer chicos con su mismo gusto musical cuando ella prefería disfrutar simples sinfonías de orquestas clásicas. No obstante ahora no solo no tuvo que pedirle la dirección del lugar donde ocurrían esos conciertos que había rechazado para ir cuando tuviera la oportunidad si no que la castaña misma lo había invitado a uno de ellos.

Tal vez había hecho la excepción por tratarse de su llegada y quería hacerlo sentir cómodo.

-Es mi imaginación o nos están viendo más de uno- Hanji dijo después de ver como algunas personas volteaban a verlos cuando pasaban.

-Hm.- Levi soltó una pequeña risa.- De seguro son ex novios tuyos que me buscaran pelea por quedarme contigo y hacer que hicieras lo imposible.- Dijo en modo sarcástico.

-¡Pero! Es enserio no dejan de ver...- Luego de ver a donde se dirigían las miradas concluyo una explicación; después de unos segundos de silencio y la agitada de mano que le dio el pelinegro para exigirle que continuara lo dijo.- Pero que idiota, te están viendo a ti Bon ami...!- Su sonrisa se amplio sádicamente obviamente disfrutando de haber dado con la respuesta.

Levi volteo a ver a su alrededor y en efecto, sintió cierta cantidad de miradas sobre él. Aunque no toleraba que vigilaran sus movimientos, prefirió simplemente ignorarlo.

-Como sea, no he venido aquí para buscar a alguien con quien fornicar.

-De que hablas, estas en tu mejor temporada!.

Subieron a las gradas que estaban en semi-circulo alrededor del escenario para poder relajarse un poco mientras les ofrecían bebidas Heineken de una hielera las cuales Levi pago.

-Levi te quería preguntar. ¿No te dio miedo hacer este cambio drástico de venir a vivir aquí?.

-Nadie a dicho que me quedare a vivir. Tal vez esta sea solo mi primera parada para conocer lugares nuevos.

-Que malooo. ¡Estoy aquí! Deberías quedarte siempre y para siempre.- Hanji tomo de su botella.

-Tú sabes que eres importante para mi, pero desde que venía en el avión de camino aquí y miraba por la ventana.- Levi volteo a ver con la mirada perdida hacia el escenario donde tocaban algunas bandas independientes.- Me di cuenta que quiero conocer más. Siempre he tenido libertad pero nunca la pude aprovechar bien, aunque no es demasiado tarde. ¿No?.- Volteo a ver a su amiga tomando igual de la botella.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero eso de cambiar y cambiar de lugar. Te lo permitiré solo si me envías recuerdos o especímenes que pueda analizar.- La castaña alzo su mano como si fuera a cerrar un trato.

-Tendré que pensarlo un poco. Pero si así no me escondes mis pertenencias para el momento que tenga que partir, tenemos un trato.- Choco su mano y apretaron en mutuo acuerdo.

-¡Bien! Aunque no me hace del todo contenta el hecho que te quedes solo un poco.

-No tiene que ser necesariamente un poco, puedo quedarme un año o dos, no es del todo malo este lugar, excepto por este frío...de mierda.

-Aquí no hace tanto frío, tu cuerpo esta sensible porque has dejado tu cálido hogar mi querido Levi...- Pretendía pellizcar sus mejillas cuando un dolor en su estomago la hizo parar.- Agh, diablos! ¿Sabes donde están los baños?.

-¿Pretendes que sepa cuando acabo de llegar aquí? No me jodas cuatro ojos.

-¡Eso no ayuda!.- Hanji se paro y gritó fuerte.- ¡¿Alguien sabe donde están los baños?!

Algunas personas voltearon a su alrededor ya que las demás eran distraídas por el sonido de la música.

-Yo se donde esta nena.- Le hablo un tipo de cabellera negra que estaba detrás de ellos mientras tocaba el hombro de la castaña.

-¡Oh, gracias viejo! Ahora llévame por favorrr. -Hanji agito sus guantes y piso varias veces el metal de la grada dando a entender que en verdad necesitaba ir rápido.

Levi miro al extraño con mirada seria, era muy desconfiado.

-Tranquilo chico, no te quitare a tu novia.- Sonrió prepotente el tipo.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?.

-¡No no! ¡Volveré pronto!.- Tomo el brazo del muchacho y caminaron hacia abajo.

Levi observo callado como entre tantas personas iba perdiendo la dirección a la que iban por lo que decidió bajar rápido tratando de no perderles el paso, camino por varias personas, algunas chicas lo tomaban del brazo para empezar una conversación tal vez pero él solo les sonreía cortes negando con la cabeza para seguir avanzando.

Una vez que pudo ver que Hanji entró al baño sola y el tipo la había esperado afuera se tranquilizo y pudo relajar de nuevo la tensión que se le acumulo, no quería tener inconvenientes o preocupaciones por lo poco cuidadosa que llegaba a ser su amiga.

Se quedo esperando un poco, manteniendo la distancia cuando escucho que una banda comenzaba a saludar al publico y animaba más el ambiente. Volteo para ver como comenzaban a tocar un cover de una de sus bandas favoritas, maldijo un poco porque no quería moverse de allí para ver que su compañera saliera segura pero no resistió acercarse un poco más entre la multitud para escuchar, la verdad es que la voz del adolescente que cantaba se asemejaba a la del cantante original.

Cuando encontró un buen lugar para escuchar comenzó a cantar en silencio la letra, su concentración en eso le hizo olvidar por un rato que debía volver con Hanji hasta que llego a la mitad de la canción y las luces apagaron y encendieron rápido con el sonido de la batería y como si fuera una iluminación santa recordó a su amiga. volteo su cuerpo y cabeza 90 grados para detenerse completamente.

Un chico, no... era una chica? o así le pareció por sus largas piernas delgadas y marcadas por esos apretados jeans, que fue lo primero que vio, tenía la cara fina pero con ciertas facciones igual masculinas, aunque su complextura física era engañosa le llamo la atención su mirada que apenas se distinguía por sus anteojos y el reflejo de las luces en ellos. En Francia muchas chicas mantenían el corte y estilo como el de él/ella así que no pudo distinguir tan rápido.

Una sonrisa se le escapo por lo gracioso que se le hacía la situación, en verdad no podía distinguir que rayos era. Levanto una ceja, esa persona no le sacaba la mirada de encima justo como él lo hacía. Decidió romper el silencio con lo primero que saliera de su boca.

-Vous aimez ce groupe?- Mierda.

-¿C-como?

La vergüenza que tuvo por haberle hablado idiotamente en francés estando sumido en sus pensamientos no le dejo escuchar bien la voz para sacarse la duda. Froto su nariz y frunció el ceño optando por una mejor solución: tomar su nuca para susurrarle al oído, esta vez seguro de que le entendería.

-¿Te gusta esta banda?.- Noto como tembló un poco y volteo su mirada casi rosando sus narices.

-C-claro, Wolfmother, es genial...- Oh, era un chico.

.

.

.

El corazón de Eren se acelero por escuchar la voz de ese tipo, debía ser porque nunca hubiera permitido que alguien le hablara a esa distancia pero lo dejo de lado al tener un motivo que validaba esa acción: no podían escuchar bien con tanto sonido.

Al notar la cercanía al voltear y contestarle, se separo un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Acaso, eres extranjero?.

-Me disculpas, empiezo a hablarte sin siquiera presentarme. Me llamo Levi.- Alzo su mano para saludar a Eren que de inmediato correspondió agitando la mano unas 5 veces de arriba a abajo.

-¡N-no tienes porque! Es genial encontrar amantes de ellos. Me llamo Eren.- Sonrió, después soltó su mano para quitarse los anteojos guardándolos en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Levi miro la acción algo curioso.

-Y, bueno contestando a tu pregunta, sí, soy extranjero.- Acomodo los botones en la muñeca de su camisa ya que se habían soltado.- Me imagino que ya sabes de donde provengo con mi error de hace rato.

-Francia.

-Vous avez raison.- Sonrió de lado.

-Jaja, espero eso no sea algo ofensivo.- Eren rasco su mejilla.

-Es tienes razón. Aunque si necesitas que te diga "algo ofensivo", podría.

Eren volvió a reír, la canción había acabado hace un rato y ambos tenían que volver con sus respectivas personas.

-Es...yo.- Empezó Eren sin despegar la mirada de Levi, desde que empezaron a hablar no habían dejado de mirarse. - Tengo que...

-¿Vienes acompañado?.

-Sí, pero, tú...digo.

-No te preocupes, igual vengo con alguien.

Eren se sintió algo raro al escuchar eso pero lo disimulo "bien".

-¡Oh, bueno, nos vemos!.- Volteo para comenzar a empujarse a través de la gente y encontrar su salida, un poco tonto al parecer de Levi.

-Que pasa con esa reacción...-El pelinegro se pregunto pasando su lengua por sus labio inferior como siempre hacía después de terminar de hablar con alguien. Recordó que esa cuatro ojos debía estar buscándolo cuando él se entretenía con _otro_ cuatro ojos.- Sin esos lentes, ese mocoso no tardara en caer por ahí.

Volteo a la dirección donde se encontraban los baños, esperando que en todo ese tiempo la castaña no hubiera salido hasta su llegada. Su garganta se sentía irritada.

.

.

.

-Entonces, querrías salir el próximo fin de semana al cine?- Pregunto Jean después de un rato de hacerle platica a Mikasa.

-Tengo trabajo.

-Oh, no hay problema, algún día de la semana?.

-Tengo labores en casa.

-...El mes que viene?

-Tendremos exámenes y tengo que estudiar.

Jean bajo la mirada resignándose a que siempre encontraría una excusa para rechazarlo. Armin que estaba al lado de la asiática reía disimuladamente.

-¡Vamos! En algún momento puedes estar disponible.

-¡EREN!

-¡¿Si puedes?!...Digo, Eren?

Mikasa corrió para ayudar a Eren que venía con la ropa sucia y los pantalones con polvo y humedad, tal vez de bebidas. Armin de inmediato corrió igual. Jean cuando reacciono los siguió igual para tratar de ayudar de alguna forma.

-¿Eren? ¡¿Eren que te paso?!- Pregunto Mikasa alterada frotándolo de los brazos y cabeza.

-Estoy bien...- Se frotaba la mejilla con su palma sacando suciedad de ella aunque no le quitaba el gran raspado que tenía.

-¡¿Como vas a estar bien?!- Esta vez Armin alzo la voz.- ¿Dónde están tus anteojos?...

Eren permaneció mudo, claro que no les quería decir que había cometido el error de quitarse los anteojos para que un extranjero lo considerara genial y ni siquiera el sabía el porque.

Armin y Mikasa se enojaron un poco por la muda respuesta pero no dejaron de ayudarle a sentarse en una silla de plástico para ver como atender las heridas, al menos no se veían graves.

-No podrías ser más idiota, quitándote los lentes cuando estas en un lugar con poca luz y demasiada gente. - Hablo Jean riéndose por las marcas en cara y manos de Eren, seguramente por pisadas de la gente.

-Tú...!- Eren se levanto tratando de tomarlo de la chaqueta café que llevaba pero fue inútil, la vista no alcanzaba para lograrlo.- ¡Esta bien fui un idiota! ¡Pero aún así no alcanzo la idiotez con la que naciste!

-¿Quieres pelear acaso? ¡Si haces algo estúpido no te desquites conmigo!

-¡BASTA!- Grito Armin jalando del brazo a Eren.- Eren estuviste mal al hacer eso, Jean en lugar de empeorar las cosas con tus infantiles críticas busca a alguien que pueda atenderlo.

-...- Jean miro con enojo a Eren, pero era verdad, con un bufido se volteo para buscar por alguien entre la gente que pudiera hacerle dar con algún encargado de cuidar accidentes allí, aunque pensara que Eren no lo merecía.

Mikasa no dejaba de frotar la mano de Eren viéndolo preocupada.

-No tienes que preocuparte, no estoy mal.- Sujeto la mano de su hermana e intento relajarse por la subida de adrenalina que le dio su discusión con Jean.- Lo siento chicos, es mi culpa.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- Pregunto Mikasa.

Por más que quiso decir algo, no pudo.

.

.

.

Después de un rato fuera de los baños Levi intuyo que ya no se encontraba dentro y fue por mucha suerte encontrarse con ella a los primeros pasos que dio.

-No puedo creer que te fueras de esas gradas. ¡Estuve buscándote como loca!

-¿Y enserio debes incluir lo loca como un sacrificio?

-Eres muy crueeeel.

Hanji fingió llorar, que mujer tan exagerada...pensó Levi; su humor había cambiado a uno fastidiado de un momento a otro. Después se quedaron parados en un lugar no tan apretado por la gente para escuchar la música.

-¿Y ese chico?

-¿Qué chico?

-Ese chico que te ayudo a defecar.

-Bromeas, solo quería que me guiara, si quisiera un novio con este gusto musical de nuevo me hubiera quedado con alguno de mis ex-novios...Auu! -Se quejo sobando su abdomen después del codazo de Levi.

-Sabes que no la odias del todo, no habrías venido por ninguna circunstancia si no fuera así.

-¡Solo la soporto por ti! Y no lo vuelvo a hacer créeme.

-_¿Alguien sabe donde pueden ayudar a un idiota que se callo y lo pisotearon?_

Hanji y Levi voltearon a sus espaldas, un chico de ojos cafés preguntaba a las personas que se encontraran en su camino...por su tono de voz sonaba sin las ganas suficientes.

-_¿Alguien sabe donde pueden ayudar a un idiota que se callo y lo pisotearon?- _Volvió a repetir.

Levi abrió un poco los ojos; ¿Podría ser el mismo?. Sus piernas se movieron solas para alcanzar a ese adolescente.

-Disculpa, ese chico del que hablas es castaño, alto, ojos verdes, piel morena?

Incluso Jean se quedo algo impresionado al ver al pelinegro decir todas esas descripciones. ¿Quién diablos era él?

-Responde.- La voz de Levi sonó más dura aún y lo acompaño su mirada gélida.

-Eh...S-sí! Eren Jaeger.

-Tsk, ese mocoso...- Hanji escucho detrás de él, ¿De quién hablaba? Levi no conocía a nadie de ese lugar.- ¿Dónde esta?.

-¡Espera! ¿Puedes ayudarnos?.

-Claro, mi amiga estudia medicina.- Señalo a Hanji que solo levanto su palma en señal de "presente".- Ahora dime donde esta.

-Bien...por aquí.- Volvió a donde estaba ese malcriado para encaminar a ese extraño par, no tenía idea si hacía lo correcto pero era mejor a nada.

-¿Quién es ese Eren?

-...Un mocoso.

-¿Ah?.- Levi ya no respondió, por más llamadas que le dio la chica de anteojos.

-¡Hey! ¡Traje ayuda!- Avisó Jean, el rubio y la pelinegra seguían en la misma posición, preocupados por el de ojos verdes.

Eren levanto la mirada pero no pudo ver bien, Levi solo lo observo por un momento para confirmar que era el mismo, después le hablo a su espalda a Hanji para preguntarle como lo veía. Ella solo se rió un poco y dijo que eran simples rasguños que mejorarían con ungüento. Su entrecejo preocupado se relajo y pudo hablar.

-Ella esta capacitada para atenderlo.

Eren se sobresalto al instante recordando donde había escuchado esa voz, ese chico...como había dado con él de nuevo? Bajo la mirada para intentar calmarse, iba a parecer patético.

Mikasa no dejaba de mirarlo y luego miro a ese chico de estatura baja. ¿Quien era él? Levi le devolvió la mirada, sobre todo a esa mano fuertemente apretada a la de Eren.

Hanji se acerco a Eren para poder hablarle mejor por el ruido.

-Escucha, podre atenderte rápido pero necesito ir por mis cosas a la motocicleta, tengo una caja de primeros auxilios. ¡Estarás mejor en un segundo!

Eren con la cercanía pudo notar los rasgos de la cara contraria. Era muy linda la verdad, además parecía venir con Levi. Solo asintió con la mirada.

-¿Disculpa pero tienes algunos lentes contigo? Noto que enfocas mucho para ver. Puedo prestarte los míos si los necesitas.

-¡No! No se preocupe, los tengo.- Con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas por el hecho de verse observado por Levi busco los lentes entre sus bolsillos esperanzado de que no se hubieran arruinado con ese maltrato a su cuerpo. Enserio era patético. Se los puso de nuevo y por suerte, mucha suerte, no habían sido maltratados.

-Bien, iré con Levi por lo que necesito, al parecer se conocen así que me alegra ser de ayuda.- Alzando el pulgar diciéndole que todo mejoraría se alejo para ir con el francés afuera y traer la caja.

-Esa mujer me parece conocida.- Armin trataba de recordar de donde.- Pero me alegra tanto que Jean la encontrara.

-Jean, gracias por haber encontrado a alguien que pudiera ayudarnos.- Mikasa le agradeció sonriendole.

¿Y-yo?...No...no fue nada Mikasa.- Jean se alegro por obtener al menos una sonrisa positiva de la chica de sus sueños, tal vez la mejor manera de llegar a su corazón era a través de su hermano.- No tengo idea de como lo conoces Jaeger, pero tuviste suerte.- Jean cruzó sus brazos mirando a Eren.

¿Suerte? No sabía exactamente si así se le podía llamar.

.

.

.

-Agh...- Se quejo siendo vendado de la mano, la derecha había recibido más daño al ser pisada demasiado fuerte y en repetidas veces, tenía ligeros cortes causados al parecer por tacones.

Su mejilla derecha estaba completamente tapada por un parche. En todo el momento que le puso los vendajes y el ungüento Levi no había dejado de mirarlo. Eren solo pensaba en la mala imagen que de seguro había dejado al pelinegro por sus tonterías y esfuerzos de aparentar ser interesante.

-Y...Listo! ahora necesitaras cambiar ese parche por lo menos 3 días, las heridas de tu mano derecha tardaran un poco más en sanar así que también necesito que alguien te ayude a acomodarlas cada que necesites cambiarlas. No te preocupes no pasara de 1 semana.

-No se preocupe, me encargare de eso.- Levi volteo a ver a la asiática cuando hablo.

-¡Que buen espíritu!- Hanji palmo los hombros del castaño y se enderezo.- Bueno nuestro trabajo aquí terminó. Espero ver en otra ocasión tu mejora Eren.

-Muchas gracias señorita Zoe, lamento la molestia.

-No tienes porque, los amigos de Levi son mis amigos.

Eren levanto la mirada a Levi y le sonrió, el pelinegro curvo sus labios igual.

-Gracias en verdad.- Armin dijo por último antes de ver partir a esos dos.

La mano en su pantalón se cerro un poco sintiendo una molestia en sus nudillos, Levi se estaba alejando y ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias cuando Hanji menciono que el extranjero lo había considerado su amigo.

-Eh, yo, tengo que decirle algo a Levi. Vuelvo...!- Tratando se seguirlo, sintió unas pequeñas dolencias en sus piernas. Al estar en una distancia considerable le gritó.- ¡Levi!

El pelinegro volteó con la misma mirada seria que llevaba desde hace rato. Intimido un poco al castaño pero no se detuvo hasta estar frente a él de nuevo.

-Yo, te quiero dar las gracias también...- Levi permanecía callado, como si estuviera esperando más palabras.- Y, se que tal ves dejé una mala primera impresión pero me gustaría poder conocerte mejor y ser amigos. ¡Enserio!

El pelinegro permaneció un momento procesando las palabras, saco una mano de su pantalón para quitar una basura pequeña que permanecía en el cabello castaño, asustandolo en el proceso. Después simplemente sonrió de lado.

-¿No escuchaste a Hanji hace rato? Ya lo eres.

La respiración de Eren se relajo, sin disimularlo llevo una mano a su pecho soltando un gran suspiro haciendo reír a Levi por lo fácil que era leer a ese adolescente.

-Tengo una duda. ¿Porque te quitarse los lentes cuando me viste?.

-Oh, bueno.- Eren rasco su cabello con vergüenza.- Supongo que soy bastante idiota.

-No seas tan duro contigo, los accidentes pasan pero procura no volverlo a hacer. Si es por mi, no te avergüences por tener problemas de vista, se te ven muy bien de cualquier...manera.- Lo último salió en un susurro pero alegro a la autoestima del de ojos verdes.

-Gracias...

La tensión que cargaban esos dos era sorpresivamente agradable a la vista y oídos de Hanji. Pero sentía que sobraba de cierta manera en la conversación. Con la emoción de imaginar a su amigo en una futura relación gay se acerco para despedirse por un rato.

-Yo tengo que ir a preguntarle algo a un amigo que maneja la iluminación, ya vuelvo. Diviértanse~. La risa mal disimulada al final hizo que Levi notara las intenciones que tenía su amiga.

Con una mirada de complicidad a Eren, palmo su espalda para empezar a caminar afuera de la entrada. No sabía porque comenzaba a tomar acciones para quedarse a solas con ese chico pero tampoco se detenía para averiguarlo. Eren lo siguió con la esperanza de enmendar la mala impresión que le había dejado.

.

.

.

Ambos permanecían con las manos en los bolsillos. El frío había disminuido un poco aún estando a la intemperie animando a muchas parejas a estar afuera para tener "más" intimidad. Llevaba platicando un buen tiempo con Eren y entre más tiempo escuchaba esa voz que no podría confundir con ninguna otra, cruzaba con esa mirada jovial y rebelde y reía por esa costumbre del chico por rascar su lastimada mejilla cuando no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar algo (fallando en hacerlo por su parche), se daba cuenta que enserio le interesaba. No lo podía negar, aún con esa cara lastimada, el chico era demasiado guapo. Tal ves mucho para su propio bien.

-Entonces has venido a pasar una época aquí en Canadá.

-Así es, no estoy seguro del tiempo que podría permanecer, pero sera agradable si conozco personas como tú a mis primeras salidas.

-Jajaja, estas de broma, he sido tan cabeza hueca. Por supuesto que no querrás pasar por lo mismo para conocer a otro canadiense.

-No bromeo.- El francés respondió serio, Eren entendió entonces que era sincero y le sonrió en agradecimiento por no importarle ya lo que había pasado.

-Eres bastante agradable, agradezco la confianza que me has dado a pesar de habernos conocido hace apenas unas horas.

-Bueno, aveces soy bastante abierto con la gente, puede que debería cambiar eso.- Levi volteo a ver su bolsillo para sacar su smartphone.- Como lo que haré ahora. ¿Podría pedir tu celular para mantener contacto?

-¿C-como? ¿Quieres mi teléfono?.- Eren jalo el bolsillo de su sudadera donde había dejado su celular por inercia.

-¿Nunca te lo han pedido?.

-¡Por su puesto! Es solo que, esto me emociona un poco.- Saco su celular para intercambiarlo por el del pelinegro.- También quiero el tuyo, no quiero perder contacto contigo.

Levi asintió callado, ambos grabaron los respectivos números en las agendas. Eren acomodo sus anteojos para ver mejor la pantalla. Después de devolverlos se mantuvieron observando al contrario. Era claro que eso no parecía un intercambio de simples amigos que se conocían casualmente, era algo más que incluso Eren lo conocía: Interés. Se preguntaba si estaba mal sentirse así de ansioso cuando lo miraba.

El silencio se estaba haciendo más incómodo, sobre todo porque a su alrededor, varias parejas del mismo sexo o diferente sexo se besaban y abrazaban. Todo eso hacía que Eren enserio se sintiera obligado a tratar de levantarse para no arruinar la recién amistad que forjaba con el francés por sus absurdos pensamientos.

-Y, bueno...creo que tu novia se debe estar preguntando donde estas.

-¿Hm? ¿Novia?

-Sí, Hanji.

El pelinegro levanto una ceja. ¿Enserio la gente creía que tenía una relación con ella? Con la afirmación doble en esa noche supuso que sí. Recordando entonces la novia asiática del castaño, prefirió utilizar a su amiga para que no quedara como un completo iluso fijándose en un adolescente.

-De acuerdo, volvamos.- Al ver la cara desilusionada de Eren al no negar la afirmación, supo que ese mocoso estaba interesado igual en él, tal ves podría usar todo eso a su favor.

.

.

* * *

**NA:**Bueno como fue la primera semana pude lograr mi propósito de actualizarlo 3 veces!

(●´ω｀●) *Blushh* Ohhh gracias por su apoyo! es re lindo ver comentarios y sugerencias. Nunca esta de más siempre agradecerles. Quiero responder los reviews mientras publico esto. No se quien publico mi historia en el facebook D: pero graciassss! muchas muchas

Leyeron el manga de Levi? a nuestro pobre bebé lo estamparon contra el suelo SUCIO. Agh, muero por ver la próxima entrega u_u. Pero tocara esperarla

**¿Review (ノ・∀・****)ノ ****? See you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama ~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

___Al terminar su plática algo cohibida, buscaron a Hanji. Para sorpresa de ambos la encontraron casi en el mismo punto donde se habían despedido por un rato. Las miradas que se daban ambos "novios" eran algo extrañas para Eren pero decidió pasar de ellas, no solo para no ser metido si no que le causaban algo que no sabía muy bien como explicar. Recordando se pregunto porque la castaña no había ido a hablar con el amigo que había mencionado antes._

___Permaneció un rato con ellos a pesar de insistir en irse para no hacer un mal trio recibiendo una negativa risueña de Hanji diciéndole que eso sería imposible, insistiendo en que se quedara para escuchar la música. _

___A pesar de su incomodidad en un principio, se relajo disfrutando con las mejores ganas; gritando junto a la castaña cuando comenzaban a pedir animo del publico. Levi solo se mantenía concentrado al momento de escuchar las voces e instrumentos. De vez en cuando se dedicaban miradas el uno al otro, siempre le pareció que el francés mantenía una sonrisa culposa._

___Luego de un rato razonable, se armo de valor para despedirse al fin._

_-¡Ahora tengo que volver con mis amigos!- Gritó para ser escuchado por ambos._

_-¡¿Ya?! ¡Quédate! ¡Alegras a Levi míralo contento!- El pelinegro solo frunció el ceño viendo a su amiga._

_-Lo lamento, pero enserio tengo que volver.- Eren extendió la mano para apretar con cuidado los guantes de Hanji por su herida despidiéndose de ella. -¡Ha sido un verdadero placer!_

_-¡El placer fue mio! ¡Mejórate!_

_Eren volteo para ver a Levi, con un pequeño paso más adelante alcanzo su mano y antes de sacudirla Levi dio otro paso quedando cerca de su rostro._

_-Espero volver a verte._

.

.

.

-Espera volver a verme...- Comento embelesado mientras miraba por la ventana del autobús como la nieve caía del cielo.

Se dirigía a su trabajo, luego de un día siendo arremetido con preguntas de como se había hecho daño por los visibles vendajes necesitaba algo de paz. Aunque esperaba que su jefe no le diera el día libre para no incomodar a los clientes al momento de tomar sus ordenes.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde su encuentro con ese francés. En ocasiones sonreía como idiota recordando lo agradable que fue ese encuentro, normalmente no se alejaba de su contexto social por nada y era bastante pegado a la rutina pero por un rato, fue interesante despegarse de ello para conocer otras personas.

Cuando comenzó a preguntarse la edad de Levi vino a su cabeza la imagen de Hanji, la chica era claramente mayor. No sabía si podía relacionarlos ya que Levi no se veía tan grande como tal ves marcaba su edad, pero parecía maduro a su parecer. En serio le gustaría volver a cruzarse con él.

Luego de bajar y caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la esquina, abrió la puerta de vidrio perteneciente al café donde trabajaba. Su turno aún no empezaba pero debía prepararse rápido.

Teniendo la escuela de día y trabajo a partir de la salida debía correr rápido para tomar el bus que lo dejara cerca de la locación. Aveces quería trabajar en un lugar más cercano a su escuela pero la paga era muy buena, cosa que enserio necesitaba.

-Vaya, si que festejaste a lo grande este fin de semana.- Comento su compañera de trabajo Ymir, una chica con pecas en la zona de la nariz, ojos castaños y cabello ligeramente achocolatado.

-Créeme que no es tan genial como piensas.- Dejo su mochila en su casillero y tomo su uniforme de trabajo que solo consistía en una camisa negra junto al mandil verde. Normalmente se quitaba la parte de arriba de su uniforme escolar en el baño privado de hombres pero al estar solo con ella no le vio la necesidad.

-Jaja, ahora con quien te has peleado chico anteojos.- Se acerco a su cara para darle un ligero golpe en la mejilla, específicamente donde tenía el parche.

-¡No es gracioso!- Rápidamente retiro el puño de su compañera.- Fue un accidente...bueno, mi culpa. Pero no pienso contarte los malditos detalles para escuchar tu odiosa risa.

-Déjame adivinar. Has olvidado los anteojos y quedaste como animal muerto en el suelo siendo pisoteado por toda la manada...- Al pesar de decirlo en broma con solo escuchar el silencio de Eren rompió en risas.- ¡No puede ser! Enserio eres un maldito suicida.

-Sabes, aveces me pregunto como es que tienes pareja.- Eren cambio sus zapatos escolares por convers sentándose en una silla de piel facilitándolo. Ya no quería iniciar más peleas, tenía suficiente con Jean por ese día.

-¿Quieres saber como tengo una hermosa novia Jaeger?.- Comenzó a amarrar su cabello en una coleta. -Es porque precisamente ella acepta lo malo de mi, incluyendo mi "odiosa risa" pequeño suicida.- Le mostró la lengua como burla antes de salir del cuarto de trabajadores. -No tardes.

Eren sacudió su cabello, debía admitir que aveces hasta las personas más pesadas encontraban el amor.

Se levanto para terminar de colocar el mandil amarrándolo a su cintura. Antes de poner el celular en su bolsillo desbloqueo la pantalla para ver si de casualidad habían hablado durante el día, pero nada. Como si su decepción le trajera suerte, el celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar. El nombre que apareció lo hizo emocionarse enormemente: Levi.

Antes de que el tono acabara Eren toco el botón de la pantalla contestando y acerco el celular a su oído.

-¿Hola?

-_Hola Eren_.- Esa voz de nuevo...lo ponía algo nervioso.

-Oh, ¡Levi!...¿Como has estado?.

La voz del francés sonó como si le causara algo de gracia escucharlo.

-_He estado excelente gracias, aún acostumbrándome._

-Oh, claro, no a pasado mucho desde que llegaste. ¿Te estas quedando con tu novia?.

Hubo un momento en el que escucho silencio, luego una ligera risa ronca.

-_Bueno, se podría decir..._

Eren volvió a sentir ese cumulo de saliva en su boca cuando escuchaba algo acerca de su relación.

-Eso es bueno...que pasen tiempo juntos y...que vivan juntos. Como pareja...

-_Escucha, estaba pensando en vernos alguno de estos días. Tal vez este fin de semana solo para reunirnos._

-...- Apretó su celular un poco intimidado por la invitación.- Yo, bueno... ¿Porque no?

_-¿Eso es un sí?_

-Por supuesto.- Eren se trato de relajar, sonriendo bobamente sin evitarlo.

-_Excelente. Podria..._- Antes de escuchar lo demás escucho pasos acercándose.

-Lo siento necesito colgar, hablamos después!.- Rápidamente colgó el celular arrepentido pero a tiempo, su jefe había entrado.

-¿Podría preguntar porque sigues aquí Eren?

-S-señor Hannes. Solo terminaba de guardar mis cosas.- Oculto rápidamente su celular en el bolsillo derecho.

El rubio amplió los ojos acercándose al adolescente.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?!.- Tomo la cara de Eren entre ambas palmas para levantarla, inspeccionándolo meticulosamente.- ¿Sabe tu mamá de esto?

-Claro que lo sabe señor, pero por favor no haga que regrese a casa! Enserio necesito de este día para cubrir algunas cosas. No es nada grave como ve...

-¡Como no puede ser grave!

-Por favor señor...- Los ojos del ojiverde enserio eran convencedores, por lo que no pudo negarse.

-¡Bien! Pero espero ya tengas cuidados adecuados para sanar.- Lo soltó palmeando su cabeza. -Pensé que tus accidentes terminarían al usar esos lentes. ¿Peleaste con alguien?

-No señor.- El celular de Eren sonó fuertemente. A pesar de sacarlo para detener la llamada no evito el fruncido de Hannes.

-No puedes usar celulares durante tu turno, lo sabes.- Volvió a encaminarse a la puerta antes verlo por encima de su hombro. -Apágalo, seguro puede esperar.

Eren asintió con la cabeza, después la bajo mirando la llamada perdida de Levi.

-Lo siento...- Apago su celular.

Salió de la zona de trabajadores para despachar a la gente. Ymir terminaba de atender a su primer cliente y le entregaba el cambio de 4 cafés tostado medio.

Apenas se coloco en su lugar y puso los guantes plásticos para que no vieran sus vendajes, un cliente se levanto de uno de los asientos de cuero. Ese cliente habitual que siempre pedía de su servicio.

-Buenas tardes señor Erwin.- Lo recibió con la sonrisa amplia de siempre, al parecer el rubio terminaba de leer un periódico.

-Buenas tardes Eren...- Eren siguió la mirada azul... se dirigía a su mejilla. Se tapo el parche con la mano rápidamente.

-No es nada que importe realmente, solo fue un accidente. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

El hombre alto quedo pensativo por un momento sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Un expreso Americano, por favor.

-Por supuesto señor.- Al voltearse para tomar la taza y comenzar a servir el café, podía sentir aún la mirada del rubio encima de él. ¿Le habría incomodado con su aspecto?.

.

.

.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de su trabajo, luego de esperar bajo la nieve subió al autobús que lo llevaría a casa y solo sentado volvió a prender su celular. Tratando de llamar a Levi su celular lo mando directamente a buzón y aún insistiendo un par de veces obtenía el mismo resultado.

Al final escogió mandarle un mensaje.

.

_[Levi, lamento haberte colgado así. _

_Necesitaba comenzar a trabajar y mi jefe es algo estricto con el uso de los celulares. _

_Me encantaría encontrarme contigo de nuevo. _

_Espero tu respuesta:) ]_

_._

Después de analizarlo un momento, pulsó enviar.

En todo el camino de vuelta no recibió respuesta alguna.

Le emocionaba volver a encontrarse con el francés, pero de igual forma necesitaba quitarse esas ilusiones que le hacían imaginar escenarios junto al pálido hombre. Escenarios nada buenos tratándose de alguien con un compromiso.

Se sonrojo levemente pensando en su voz, su mirada y rostro. Podría haber pasado por solo una relación en su corta vida pero era la primera vez que le interesaba un hombre, o eso creía que se trataba por las obvias señales. Muy al contrario de verlo mal, lo aceptaba. Le atraía Levi. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de no intentar algo más, nunca podría hacerle daño a alguien que amablemente lo había ayudado: Hanji.

Pasando por varias calles, bajo cerca de su casa. Su madre ya habría preparado la comida y Mikasa habría vuelto de su trabajo.

-¡Llegue mamá!- Cerro la puerta detrás de su espalda deslizando su chamarra por sus brazos. La casa a pesar de ser pequeña siempre conservaba calor.

-Hola amor, como te fue hoy?. ¿Mi beso?

Eren rodó los ojos e inclino un poco para besar la mejilla de su mamá que estaba sentada en el sofá.

-Muy bien, convencí a Hannes de dejarme quedar a pesar de esto.- Soltó lo último porque Carla lo acariciaba suavemente de la mejilla y manos.

-Necesitas tener más cuidado Eren, no quiero que esto empeore...

-No lo hará.- Le sonrío para caminar a su cuarto. -¡Por cierto huele delicioso!

Paso por el cuarto de su hermana y vio la luz prendida, tal ves hacía algunos trabajos extras para mantener las buenas notas siendo la mejor de la institución.

Cuando entro al suyo, arrojo la mochila en el suelo y comenzó a cambiarse por algo más cómodo. El celular sonó.

Desbloqueandolo rápidamente, observo el mensaje.

.

_[ Bien, pero te cobrare por eso._

_Dime el punto donde quieres reunirte, me intereso saber donde trabajas también para conocer ese jefe tuyo.]_

_._

Sonrió contestándole de regreso.

.

[ _¿No quieres hacerle daño verdad? _

_Jaja, eso de cobrar hace que mi billetera se preocupe..._

_China Creek Park North. Me parece un buen lugar para conversar su dirección es Great Northern Way_

_Vancouver, BC V5T 1E5._ _Encontrémonos en la entrada del parque._]

.

Cuando oprimió enviar Mikasa abrió la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Creí que Armin había venido contigo cuando te escuche reír. ¿Hablas con alguien de la clase?

-¿Como supiste que reía?...

-Ríes muy fuerte.

-¡Claro que no!

_Chicos es hora de comer_

Llego un tono y vibración por un nuevo mensaje. Ambos se miraban como si se impusieran un reto de mantener más la mirada.

-¿No vas a contestar?.

-Cuando me dejes contestar.

-Te estoy dejando ahora mismo.

-¡Sal de mi cuarto!.

Mikasa nunca quito su mirada fija de la suya cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta cerrando lentamente. El rechinido solo lo hacía poner nervioso una manera cómica. Amaba a su hermana pero aveces...aveces... no respetaba en lo absoluto su espacio personal.

Volvió a ver la pantalla. El mensaje era corto.

.

[ _Me parece bien, nos veremos entonces._ ]

.

.

.

El resto de los días habían pasado muy lentos, aveces escribía algún mensaje para seguir la conversación por celular pero terminaba eliminándolo completamente. En sus hipótesis del "porque" ganaba el de tener la emoción de volver a hablar con él frente a frente.

Al fin era sábado. Dado las 5 de la tarde llego puntual al parque más cómodo en todo Vancouver, a su gusto claro.

Llevaba un chaleco color piel con botones verticales para cerrarlo. Sus manos estaban tapadas por guantes cafés delgados que no dejaban ver las vendas, no quería hacerle recordar al pelinegro el incidente del pasado fin de semana. Agradecía enormemente a su hermana por apoyarlo en el vendaje porque cuando él mismo lo intentaba siempre terminaba apretándolas fuertemente ocasionando que la sangre no corriera bien.

Difícilmente pudo dormir la noche anterior pero ahora que estaba sentado en la banca a la entrada del parque se daba cuenta que los nervios no era lo que sentía en ese momento si no mucha emoción.

Se quito los lentes para desempeñarlos por la nieve que caía, cuando volvió a colocarlos se encontró con Levi enfrente de él haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

-¡L-levi!

-Entonces si has venido.- Levi bajo la bufanda verde que llevaba alrededor del cuello para hablar, un suéter negro de cuero le acompañaba junto a unos pantalones del mismo tono de la bufanda.

La nieve lo hacía ver aún más pálido, o tal ves el cabello más negro de lo que recordaba. Incluso sus ojos con esa distancia se veían algo oscuros.

-Por supuesto. Ha sido una cita...- Eren se quedo callado y corrigió rápidamente. -¡Una promesa para reunirnos!

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?.

-¿Eh? ¡No!...digo...!- Eren se sintió nervioso, pensaba que la ansiedad no lo invadiría y ni siquiera había pasado un minuto.

-Respira profundo si lo necesitas.- Levi le dedico una sonrisa seductora levantándolo del mentón. -Vamos...respira lentamente.

Francés bastardo...no pudo evitar realizar la acción que se le exigía como si le fuera imposible desobedecerlo. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados hasta volver a escucharlo.

-Así se hace.- Levi alejo la mano de su cara- ¿Te pongo nervioso?

-Es...solo que he tenido ganas de volver a verte.- Eren se levanto del asiento para empezar a caminar por el parque. El pelinegro le siguió. -Sabes, no es muy común que salga con una persona a solo una semana de conocerlo, pero eres tan genial que me has hecho esperarlo impaciente.

-No soy la gran cosa en realidad, pero puedo aceptar ese cumplido.

-Jaja aveces solamente digo lo que pienso sin razonarlo, de seguro asemejo a un fan o algo así

-No he obtenido ningún regalo por parte tuya, estas haciendo un pésimo trabajo entonces...

Eren rió de nuevo.

-¿Por cierto? ¿Como esta tu novia?

Levi suspiró, enserio ese niñato sabría el significado de disimular?

-Esta bien, siempre sacas mención de Hanji.

Eren se crispó. Apenas notaba que hasta ahora, nunca se medía en preguntar por su relación.

-Los adolescentes hablamos demasiado de las chicas...ya sabes!

-No, no lo sé.

-No lo hablas con tus compañeros de escuela?

-Tengo 26 años.

Eren paro abruptamente.

-¡¿Tienes 26 años?! No puede ser...!

-¿Debo tomarme esto como insulto?.- Levi levanto una ceja.

-¡No! Claro que no solo que...te ves más joven.

Levi tomo su brazo obligandolo a seguir caminando.

-¿Quieres conocer mi secreto? Se concentra en tener un montón de sexo con mi novia...haz escuchado como el sexo hace maravillas con el cuerpo humano?.- Al mantenerlo agarrado, sintió como el brazo de Eren se tensaba por la respuesta.

-¡Tsk! ¡Como puedes decir eso!- Intento separar el agarre por el repentino cambio de humor que le dio pero la mano de Levi lo sostuvo fuertemente.

-¿No es eso lo que hablan los adolescentes? De chicas.

Eren apretó los dientes cuando vio que algunas personas en el camino los observaban. Enserio se había enojado y ni siquiera debía tener motivos. Francés bastardo...

Tomo aire para relajarse; Levi no dejaba de curvar los labios por observar las acciones de ese transparente mocoso. Le gustaba.

-Solo...lo decía porque alguien te puede escuchar, caminamos con gente alrededor.

-Bien, puedo tener mis momentos en los que no pienso antes de hablar al igual que tú. Lo siento.

El castaño lo miró, la leve risa que soltó daba a entender que no lo sentía en lo absoluto. Debía contenerse en no volver a preguntarle por Hanji. Definitivamente no debía hacerlo.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Se te apetece comer algo de por aquí? Podríamos hablar en un puesto donde venden sushi.- Eren señalo el lugar exacto donde se encontraba, había un gran sombreado para evitar la nieve.

.

.

.

Después de comer un _Mango Maki _con té, caminaron alrededor de los arboles, las nubes cada vez ensombrecían más, para ese momento los faroles amarillos habían encendido. Siempre concurrían ese parque una gran cantidad de personas así que tal como ese día en el concierto, tuvieron que encontrar un lugar para tener más espacio privado.

Eren tomándolo de la mano, corrió con Levi a uno de los dos lagos que estaban alrededor del parque, aquel que tenía bancas de madera. A pesar de la velocidad torpe que llevaba Levi no se molesto y lo siguió.

-¿Podrías tener momentos en los que no mostraras tanta energía?. -Levi soplo sobre sus manos cuando se sentó y observaba como Eren corría detrás de algunos gansos para alejarlos de la banca.

-Jajaja, es que me encanta venir aquí...!- Después de correr a los últimos tomo asiento junto a su "nuevo amigo". -No puedo creer que casi hicieras una escena porque el mantel con el que limpiaban la mesa tenía manchas.

-¿Sabes los microbios que existen en un mantel que no a sido previamente lavado en algún puesto de comida?...es desagradable.- La mirada de Levi reflejaba repudio en su máximo esplendor.

-Interesante, nunca te veía como una persona fanática de la limpieza...- Cruzo sus brazos mostrándose divertido por su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Más te vale tenerlo muy en cuenta.

-¡Ah!¡Pero aún no puedo sacarme de la mente que hayas conocido a Dave Grohl!

-¿Celoso?

-¡Más que nadaaa!- Eren apreto su cabeza con frustración a la vez que pateaba el césped con sus zapatos- Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabría de que hablarle!

-No le agradarían los niñatos gritones. Tienes un serio complejo de fanatismo.

-Y tú uno enorme de limpieza.- Contraataco.

Levi cerro los ojos y soltó un bufido con una sonrisa de lado. -No planeo cambiar algo que mantiene mi vida cómoda cuatro ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Ah, lo siento, la costumbre con Hanji.

De nuevo su nombre...

-Bueno, yo no soy ella.

El francés se golpeo mentalmente la frente, era divertido verlo celoso pero no tanto cuando eso implicaba cambiar el jovial animo del castaño. No sabia porque había llevado esto un poco lejos cuando no le gustaba complicarse ni jugar tratándose de personas. Pensaba que tal ves solo quería molestarlo un poco, pero esto era real. Eren tenía interés en él, lo podía ver. Existiendo una relación o no con esa asiática que había visto no cambiaría el propósito de querer acercarse a ese hermoso chico.

Luego de un silencio donde solo se escuchaban las voces de gente alrededor Levi comenzó a hablar.

-¿Eren, te atraigo?

La pregunta apenas termino coloro las mejillas de Eren, mucho más la lastimada donde encima tenía marcas rojas.

-¿Qué?.- Cuando volteó, Levi lo miraba con su acostumbrado semblante serio.

-Je vous attirer?.

Eren frunció el ceño avergonzado.

-Q-que tratas de decir.

-Lo que escuchaste en ambos idiomas. ¿Te atraigo?

-¿A que viene esto?...¡tú tienes novia!

-Tsk.- Frotando su frente continuó-Escúchame, no la tengo. Tú supusiste que la tenía y simplemente no te contradije.

El corazón de Eren latía con fuerza. ¿Estaba bromeando? Después de todos esos pensamientos culposos por fijarse en alguien que no estaba disponible...

-Entonces Hanji...

-Es solo mi mejor amiga y mi guía en este continente. Nunca podría tener algo con ella porque la considero como parte de mi familia. Aunque esos celos tuyos son encantadores, no puedo mentir y liarme más con esto.- Levi comenzó a reducir la distancia y Eren solo retrocedía. -Me interesas.

-Eso...yo

-¿Tienes novia? ¿No te van los chicos?

-¡No! ¿Q-que?...

Levi se detuvo cuando iba a tomarlo de esas rojas mejillas.

-¿No tienes novia?...

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si así fuera, no estaría pensando en ti!

El pelinegro amplió sus ojos y el ojiverde soltó todo el aire que había contenido desde que la verdad entro a sus oídos. Bajo su cabeza haciendo que sus lentes se callearán un poco por la velocidad en la que lo hizo.

Ya no quería abordar más el tema de preguntarse por alguien que mantuviera a Eren con culpabilidad.

-Me gustas...- Eren susurro solo para que lo escuchara el mayor. Los guantes del chico se aferraron al cuello del suéter de cuero. Lamentó el hacerlo porque al subir la mirada, sus lentes estaban mal acomodados.

Leyendo la mirada del castaño por un rato, Levi se acerco para chocar sus frentes; Eren no podía estar más caliente, y si podía por supuesto que lo averiguaría.

-Estas ardiendo.- Paso su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior contrario sin evitar lamer el suyo con cinismo. -Sabes que tengo que besarte por esa honesta confesión.

-...-Eren entrecerró los ojos cuando pálidos dedos acomodaron las gafas en su lugar. El calor de su cuerpo subió y no paso desapercibido por el francés.- La gente.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. (No me importa).- Rodeó con su brazo el hombro derecho de Eren para unir los labios con los calientes del adolescente cumpliendo en transmitirle la traducción de lo último mencionado. Lo hizo suavemente para familiarizarse con el contraste de sus temperaturas. Los labios eran sumamente suaves, recordó que al verlos por primera vez bajo las luces reflectoras del escenario fueron uno de los aspectos que le hizo pensar que era una chica. Pero extrañamente, agradecía el haberse equivocado esta vez. Porque no cambiaría nada de ese mocoso.

Eren apretó su agarre sobre la ropa de Levi, jalándolo en un mudo idioma para que profundizara el beso.

La mano fría y pálida paso por detrás del caliente cuello. Las alturas que tenían lo obligaban a bajar la cabeza castaña para realizar el pedido. Con una mordida sutil en el labio que hizo soltar un ligero gemido a Eren, la mandíbula se abrió para dejar pasar la lengua francesa.

Los jadeos que Eren daba por el hecho de no poder respirar bien cuando su lengua levantaba hasta el paladar la inexperta, hacían que Levi recordara el lugar en el que estaban. Esos jadeos eran demasiado parecidos a otra acción, una no muy favorecedora si trataba de no estampar al pobre y tembloroso chico sobre el césped de ese lugar público.

Le parecía encantador como Eren trataba de seguir el ritmo. Aún cuando intentaba apartarse para permitirle respirar, el rebelde se acercaba para unir de nueva cuenta los labios intentando vanamente copiar los movimientos que acababa de aprender.

-Eren.- Hablo entre besos, sus respiraciones eran calientes y visibles por la nieve que caía. -Necesito decirte algo.

Abriendo un poco los ojos, miro preocupado al pelinegro.

-¿Hice algo mal?...

-Yo.- Levi llevó su mano al hombro que bajaba y subía por el recién contacto.- No busco una relación formal. ¿Estas bien con eso?.

.

.

.

* * *

**NA:** Me gusta cuando las confesiones son sencillas y van al grano, lamento si refleje eso aquí xD

Dave Grohl es cantante principal de Foo fighters (LLL) quisiera conocerlo e.e Ahora me odio por hacer que alguien lo conociera pero yo no(?

Me estoy apresurando en escribir porque la llegada de un familiar que quiero MUCHO para mediados de este mes me mantendrá ocupada ~ Sobre todo porque quiero hacer un SMUT. navideño por el cumpleaños de Levi (Adelanto)

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Los reviews me animan gracias si se dieron el tiempo! (ﾉ´▽｀)ﾉ

_Extra: Saben el arrepentimiento que te da cuando observas en facebook una foto de tu ex sosteniendo su nueva PS4 y la Xbox One?... yo sí :/ qw y más porque yo fui la que termino Lol AAAA_

La cama me llama xD

**¿Review (ノ・∀・****)ノ ****? See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama ~**

**Enjoy!**

**Advertencia: Lime.**

* * *

Todo el calor que hace algunos momentos sentía desapareció. Las últimas palabras le habían caído como balde de agua fría. La mirada de Levi parecía algo anticipadora a una respuesta negativa pero realmente no podía articular alguna del todo honesta. Como si fuera una especie de cuento de hadas observo el reloj cuando desvió la mirada.

Despegando sus guantes del frío cuero del suéter, dedico una sonrisa melancólica al pelinegro antes de levantarse del asiento de madera.

-Creo que, eso no importa ahora. - Sacudió su parte trasera para dejar caer algunas hojas que seguro se habrían pegado. -Somos chicos, no tenemos que llegar a tenerla. Entiendo perfectamente.

Levi se mantuvo callado por un momento, el tono de voz que Eren había usado no concordaban en lo absoluto con esa sonrisa.

-¿Estas seguro que esta bien?.

-Debo volver a casa.- Eren le miro. -¿Puedes acompañarme al metro?

-...Seguro- Al contestarle Eren comenzó a caminar hacia el camino principal del parque que llevaba a la salida.

Caminaron en silencio en todo momento; el castaño continuaba con su mirada en la nada. Levi creyó que tal ves esto había terminado antes de comenzar. Quizás Eren no era el indicado para adaptarse a las condiciones con las que él seguía y regía. No podía cambiarlo, después de todo era un adolescente en la edad donde todo lo consideraban perdido si no existía algo escrito de por medio.

La nieve seguía cayendo del cielo, las calles estaban iluminadas por los edificios y tiendas al rededor. Al no hablar, el francés levanto la bufanda para cubrir su boca en su totalidad. Luego de la primera cuadra pararon por la transición de coches.

Sintiendo unos toqueteos en su brazo, volteó a su derecha...el canadiense trataba de tomar su mano y al no encontrarla al primer momento bajo la vista a su costado para obtenerla al fin. Cerrando sus dígitos fuertemente alrededor de la pálida mano dejo más claro que con palabras la necesidad que tenía de sentir por algún medio el frío natural del pelinegro.

Correspondiendo con un semi-alivio, el francés afirmo el agarre para cruzar la calle a partir del iluminismo verde.

Les costo algunos minutos llegar a las escaleras que dirigían al subterráneo. Separaron sus manos al momento de bajar las primeras escaleras de bajada. Eren apresuro el paso para comprar el boleto a tiempo.

-¿Como volverás con Hanji? -Eren al fin vocifero.

-Precisamente ella vendrá por mi, tendré que volver al parque. Además no vivo con ella, tengo mi propio departamento. -Pauso para sonreír de lado por el movimiento en los lentes del chico, claramente un entrecejo molesto. -Sí también lamento esa mentira.

-Eres lo peor.- Eren paso sus guantes por la mejilla rascandola ligeramente. -Podrías volver conmigo en metro...

-Podría, pero aún no memorizo mi nueva dirección.

Sin contenerlo dejo escapar un hipo burlón tratando de contener la pequeña risa que quiso salir.

-Creo que me perdí del chiste, mocoso.

-¡No! No me reí.- Aún disimulando su voz salía risueña. El francés presiono sus nudillos en donde suponía estarían las costillas de Eren por el hueso que sintió por encima de la prenda. - ¡Auch!

-Hm.- Ahora fue él el quien soltó el bufido risueño.

La situación se había relajado, pero la llegada del metro los regreso a la atmósfera incomoda recordando el beso y la confesión.

-Bien, supongo que nos veremos después. -Levi paso su dedo incide por debajo del trigueño mentón. -Si así lo quieres.

Eren casi al instante, apoyo las manos en los hombros contrarios para darle un beso rápido.

-¡Lo quiero! Quiero volver a verte.

Debido a la acción y a la gente que los llego a observar, el francés retrocedió con el ojiverde hasta quedar detrás de las espaldas ajenas. Devolvió el beso.

-Si eso quieres, eso pasara. -Susurro entre sus labios.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y con una última unión de labios, se despego del francés para abordar el metro.

- • -

- • -

Bajando y dejando la moto en el estacionamiento. Subieron al edificio departamental juntos.

-¡Necesitas contarme todo sobre tu cita!- Entró Hanji al departamento de Levi después de arrebatarle la llave.

-Puedes pasar.- Le contesto sarcásticamente. -Tsk, debo pensar seriamente en conseguir un vehículo si quiero evitar tus favores, esta vez hacía más frío que la otra vez... me congele hasta el maldito culo.

Hanji lo señalo amenazante.

-¡No seas un enano malagradecido! Ahora, en lugar de decirme tonterías, cuéntame todo lo que paso!. -Con un empujón para dejar caer el cuerpo más bajo al sillón, inició su interrogatorio. Se sentó en la mesa de vidrió con borde de madera que yacía en medio de la sala y frente a su amigo.

-No hay nada que comentarte indiscreta...

-¿Lo besaste?

Levi suspiro pesadamente.

-Sí.

-¡Wooaaa! Sabía que lo besarías. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es que es tan lindo! -Aplaudiéndose a si misma continuó. -¡Jamás pensé que te fijarías en un menor! ¡Mucho menos en un chico! ¿Que más hiciste?

-Escucha.

-¿Cuantas veces se besaron?

-¡Escúchame! -Levi apretó las mejillas de la chica para cerrar sus labios. -No estoy seguro del rumbo al que pueda ir esto. Creo que es muy joven como para hacerle desperdiciar su tiempo en alguien como yo. Puede querer cosas diferentes.

Hanji relajo su imperativa personalidad para comprender las palabras. Al sentir la mano ajena caer de su cara preguntó.

-Es, porque te a pidió ser tu novio?

-No realmente. -Suspiro. -Lo evite antes de que lo hiciera. -Levi quito la bufanda de su cuello para relajarse. -Debiste ver su cara. Tsk, no he venido aquí a conseguir a alguien y me topo con el primer niñato que me despierta el interés en los malditos hombres.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no lo verás más? ¡No puedes!

Levi inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo.

-Eso solo dependerá de él.

-¿Desde cuando te complicas la vida? Solo llévalo a la cam...!

Levi la golpeo con un colchón de cuero antes de terminar.

- • -

- • -

-¿Porque el compromiso debe ser importante de todos modos? -Decía Eren mientras bajaba la barra desplazadora de una página web. -Los tiempos cambian, no puede ser necesario tener una etiqueta como "novios" no?

Trato durante la noche distraerse en internet, pero no despegaba a su mente de las interrogantes. Había enserio iniciado algo con ese francés? O simplemente había sido un encuentro momentáneo consecuencia de el interés que se tuvieron desde el concierto?. No había pensado seriamente en una relación en lo más mínimo principalmente por la ahora inexistente novia. Pero al quitar Hanji por completo del mapa, no evitaba desilusionarse un poco.

Se quito los lentes para frotar sus parpados, tenía algo de sueño pero no podía consiliario aún.

-Tal vez hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Quiero decir, él me gusta y...yo le gusto. Eso debe ser suficiente.

Volvió a colocarse los lentes para posar accidentalmente su mano en el celular. Quería llamarlo...

Cuando menos supo, toco el contacto del hombre que no lo dejaba dormir.

-_¿Eren? - _Hablo una voz somnolienta.

-Levi, sabes...yo, ¿tendrías el día de mañana desocupado? -Frotó su nuca esperando un "sí" para un plan que ni siquiera había planeado.

-_Bueno, ahora solo me estoy dedicando a desempacar y arreglar mi departamento._

-¡Bien! Podría ayudarte, ya sabes si lo necesitas.

-_Llamas a las 3 de la mañana para preguntar si puedes ayudarme con, eso?_

Eren se sonrojó un poco.

-Es, solo que, no pude dejar de pensar en lo de hoy.

Levi se encontraba en su habitación, con el aire acondicionado de su departamento podía dormir sin camisa como normalmente acostumbraba. Se frotó la cara para quitarse un poco el sueño.

-¿Y eso es malo o es bueno?

-_Bien, creo que bueno._

-¿Crees?.

-_¡Me divertí mucho contigo y...! Por eso quiero volver a verte._

La voz firme del chico le encantaba, no había emoción que no fuera perfectamente leída incluso sin mirarlo de frente.

-En ese caso puedes venir, seras bienvenido. -Sonrió de lado.

-_Gra...Ah! tengo trabajo el día de mañana!. _

Levi entrecerró los ojos. Mocoso...

-Entonces llamaste sin recordar eso.

-_¡Pero! Podemos vernos por la tarde. ¡Ah! ¡Mi tarea!_

Ahora si llevo la palma a su frente. -Diablos, si que eres un desastre.

-_¡Pero! Puedo...puedo hacerla contigo._

-¿Hacerlo conmigo? -Sonrió con doble intención. -¿Estás seguro?

-_¿Hah? ¡Hablamos de tarea!_

Levi rió roncamente.

-Haz lo que debas, puedes traer tus cosas para hacerlo aquí realmente no me molesta en lo absoluto. También quiero verte.

-_¡De acuerdo! ¿Dime tu dirección, la tienes ahora?_

-Se la pregunte a Hanji cuando vino por mi, debí hacerlo antes de ese error en el metro. -Froto su entrecejo recordándola. -205 10 Ave W. Edificio Sterek, apartamento número 17.

-_¡No puede ser! Paso por esa ruta al ir y venir del trabajo. _

-Entonces no tienes excusa para no venir. -Eren rió del otro lado del teléfono. -Te estaré esperando.

-_Nos vemos Levi. Descansa._

Y con una sonrisa por ambos, conciliaron el sueño mucho mejor.

- • -

- • -

-Ymir, crees que si Christa no estuviera de acuerdo con los compromisos, seguirías con ella?

-¿Mmh?.- Ymir volteo a verlo cuando cambiaba la cafetera por una limpia. -¿De que diablos hablas? ¿Ella te a dicho algo acaso? -Se acerco con una aura negra.

-¡N-no! ¡No! Solo era una pregunta...dios.

-¿Pues es una muy estúpida, o acaso tienes esa situación?

Eren le volvió a afirmar con su silenció.

-Ohh, tienes un enamoramiento chico anteojos? ¿Es una chica? ¿Es la asiática que viene por ti aveces? ¡Oh! ¡¿Es ese ingles verdad?! -Sonrió zorrunamente.

-¡¿Cual ingles?! ¡La asiática es mi hermana Mikasa!

-Jajaja, tan descolocado. -Ymir continuó ordenando las tazas y demás cosas limpias. -Ese tipo que siempre viene por la atención especial del estudiante Eren~

-¿El señor Erwin? No seas ridícula. ¡Y porque debería de fijarse en mi!.

-Tú dímelo, el tipo siempre pide por ti.

-El señor Erwin solo me tiene confianza por la amistad que tuvo con mi padre en el pasado. No hay nada más maldita loca.

-¿Entonces has vuelto con tu ex-novia? Al fin dejo a ese grandulon?

Eren le aventó el trapo que usaba para limpiar la mesa donde estaba apoyando sus manos.

-¡No! No se porque pido tu consejo cuando solo lo usaras en mi contra.

-Deberías relajarte por tu propio bien pequeñin. -La castaña le guiño el ojo por la graciosa imagen del ojiverde enojado. -No sé realmente en que te estés liando ahora pero, definitivamente no sería de mi agrado no sentirme dueña de mi pareja.

-¿Dueña? Eso suena posesivo y egoísta.

-Tal vez, pero al final del día es mía y de nadie más. -Ymir miró su reloj, era momento de abrir el negoció. -Ahora deja tus inseguridades de chica y acomoda las sillas de las dos últimas mesas.

Eren le miro de reojo antes de voltear, no era del tipo posesivo así que no le daba mucho valor a lo último que dijo.

- • -

- • -

Cambiándose a una ropa más cómoda: Jeans con un suéter tejido color gris y tenis del mismo color. Subió al autobús para poder ir al departamento del Levi por primera vez. En su mochila llevaba todo lo necesario para hacer la tarea incluyendo su laptop. También entre ambas manos llevaba un café moka caliente, aunque no sabía muy bien el gusto cafetero que tenía el pelinegro esperaba que no lo rechazara y fuera un buen obsequio amistoso por dejarlo ir.

Cuando bajo, observo el edificio Sterek; era grande y de muy buena fachada. Subiendo las altas escaleras de entrada se dirigió a la recepción pequeña para pedir en que piso se encontraba el apartamento numero 17.

La encargada le señalo que era el numero 7. Emocionado agradeció por las indicaciones y entro al elevador. Cuando abrieron las puertas observo el largo pasillo que daba a diferentes habitaciones; viendo cada una de las puertas encontró la numero 17. Toco un par de veces antes de parar y esperar.

La puerta se abrió y el olor de la loción de Levi lo inundó de inmediato. Levi tenía una camisa blanca de manga larga pero subida hasta los codos junto a unos pantalones negros. Su cabello lucía húmedo, tal vez terminaba de bañarse. No evito babear mentalmente por lo guapo que se veía.

-Hey. -El ojigris se acerco para besarle en los labios; jalándolo de la cintura lo adentro al apartamento.

El beso duro por unos segundos antes de alejarse para verlo a los ojos.

-Hola. -Le sonrió Eren. -Ah, te traje esto. Espero te guste el sabor moka.

Levi levanto la ceja mientras aceptaba el café de las manos calientes, después devolvió la vista a esos ojos verdes.

-Es mi favorito.- Sin quitar su vista bebió una buena cantidad. Eren miro hipnotizado hasta que el francés dejo de tomar y lamió su labio. -Siéntete como en casa.- Comenzó a caminar a la cocina dándole la espalda. -¿Has pasado por esto antes de venir?

-N-no...de hecho trabajo en una cafetería.

Eren observo el lugar, era remotamente grande o tal vez lo miraba así por algunas partes desocupadas. Comenzó con la sala; solo tenía muebles de cuero negro y una mesa de vidrió en medio, un estante de madera fina sostenía la tele de plasma y por debajo pudo apreciar unos compartimientos que contenían bebidas alcohólicas tras una puertecilla de vidrio. Dos buros estaban pegados como si aún no fueran acomodados a los lados de los sillones donde deberían ir aunque uno más estaba cerca del sillón más grande con un cenicero encima. Lamparas envueltas en plástico algo largas pero elegantes se encontraban igual en el suelo.

Recorriendo más adelante pudo observar un escritorio grande con una computadora Mac y contradictorio al lado, una maquina de escribir antigua. Por encima de estos una estantería de libros, muchos faltaban pero acercándose los ubico en cajas alrededor.

-¿Y se podría saber en cual? -Hablo desde la cocina que estaba separada de el comedor y la sala por una pared solida y puerta corrediza de metal entreabierta.

-La cafetería Royal Courtyard.- Eren volteó para caminar unos pasos hasta el elegante comedor para 6 personas. Arriba de este se veía que los cables de luz sobresalían.

-Perdona, ahora todo es un desastre. Sigo acomodando todo en su lugar.- Se acercó Levi con un pañuelo y el café en su otra mano.

-Descuida. -No despego su vista de los cables. -¿Pondrás un candelabro aquí?

-Hmh.- Asintió pasando el pañuelo sobre la superficie de la mesa, lugar que ocuparía el chico para sus estudios. Acercó una lampara de escritorio y la encendió para que no tuviera problema en visualizar porque siendo de pila era fácil de mover.

-¿Sabes hacerlo?. -Eren se hizo atrás cuando Levi jalo una silla y le ofreció el asiento. -Gracias. -Se sentó y acomodo su mochila encima para sacar sus cosas.

-¿Crees que lo compraría si no supiera como hacerlo?

-¡Para nada! Solo que parece complicado.

-Bueno Eren, aveces lo complicado es lo más interesante de hacer y aprender. -Tomo otro sorbo del vaso y camino hacia la izquierda justo al lado del comedor donde una gran cortina larga de un cuadrado perfecto yacía. Abarcaba del suelo al techo a lo largo de la pared. Se asomo arrastrando la cortina un poco para ver la luz suave del clima nublado y el canadiense pensó que esa pose más la mirada seria y tranquila en los ojos de Levi era digna para ser fotografiada...era realmente atractivo.

Al sentirse observado el azabache volteo para dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada. -¿No tienes tarea que hacer?

Con un libro en las manos a medio abrir, reacciono abochornado.

-¡S-si señor!

-Mierda. -Levi cerro la cortina y camino para pasar a un lado del adolescente golpeando ligeramente su cabeza. -Eso no suena bien, me haces recordar que eres 9 años menor que yo.

Con una risa mal escondida Eren vio como el francés regresaba a la cocina a la vez que le ofrecía su ayuda en caso de necesitar apoyo en su tarea escolar.

Cuando entró, ambos se enfocaron en sus labores del día.

La escuela y el acomodamiento de platos, vasos, copas y utensilios. A su vez Levi preparaba algo de pasta para cenar si es que el chico tenía algo de hambre antes de volver a casa. Tenerlo al otro lado de la pared lo hizo sentir más tranquilo de lo normal.

.

Luego de 1 hora donde Eren se mantenía "concentrado" en los problemas matemáticos y saludaba o besaba a Levi cada vez que el pelinegro pasaba a tomar una caja de mudanza nueva, terminó todo lo que correspondía para mañana. Afortunadamente las clases de Armin empezaban a rendir fruto más la relajación que le daba la compañía del francés sacaban lo mejor de él.

-Álgebra, si puede ser un dolor en el trasero como dicen.- Levi se paro a su lado para ver la tarea terminada. -Pero no lo es del todo cuando te acostumbras. Intenta aprender calculo...- Su mano tomo el lápiz para corregir una cifra.

-Jaja, espero no hacerlo. -Una mano rasco su cabello y se separo. -Es genial que sepas de esto, ahora tendré más ayuda.

-Trata que no demasiado.- Ambos rieron.

Curioso, volteo a ver cuando Levi se inclinaba para cargar una caja pesada. Fue inevitable ver como se marcaban las venas en los fuertes brazos pálidos. Sonrojado, volteó antes de verse descubierto, escuchando como con paso firme se dirigía al pasillo que estaba a la derecha suponiendo que conectaba con su alcoba u otro cuarto.

Mordiendo su labio, pensó en él como lo hacía cuando tenía tiempo libre. El olor de su colonia cuando se acercaba y su aliento a moka cuando lo besaba provoco que quisiera tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

Algo automático, se levanto decidido. No tenía la necesidad de pensar en Levi cuando podía estar físicamente con él ahora.

Apenas camino unos pasos escucho la puerta de un cuarto cerrarse. Pasmo al verlo.

-¿Eren?

Con paso lento y sin dejar de ver esos profundos ojos, cerro sus manos en torno al cuello bajo para besarlo lentamente.

Levi no se sorprendió, más bien lo animo aún más cerrando las suyas en los ligeros huesos sobresaltados de la cintura trigueña. Sus bocas comenzaban a abrirse para rozar sus lenguas conforme los segundos pasaban. La respiración del adolescente aceleraba cuando Levi profundizaba la lengua juguetona en su cavidad.

-No tienes suficiente de esto eh?. -Eren negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a dejar de besarlo.

Con una alzada en el suéter gris, el francés metió su mano izquierda tocando directamente el caliente torso del chico. Eren se sobresalto un poco. A pesar de que el contacto no era frío ya que el clima del departamento templaba la temperatura del hombre pálido, el solo apretón que le dio sobre su costado derecho mientras la otra mano fuerte se cernía en su nuca para obligarlo a responder más apasionadamente al beso hacía que sus pies flaquearan.

Levi se separó mordiendo inevitablemente los labios rosados de Eren para confirmar que no estaba espantandolo, la mirada contraria a pesar de parecer nerviosa también era determinada. Había estado con suficientes mujeres para distinguir el deseo en un humano, pero nunca estaba de más preguntar por el permiso de seguir; pregunta que no llego a articular jamás.

Con un tacto suave, el ojiverde tomo por detrás de su nuca la mano de Levi para dirigirla directamente a su entrepierna con la cara más deseosa que un chico de la edad suya no debería saber.

Curioso por la acción del menor, respondió apretando su palma entorno al miembro necesitado viendo como el castaño suspiraba placenteramente. Volvió a unir sus labios sin dejar de apretarlo; Eren movía más su lengua cuando apretaba fuertemente. Pequeño desesperado.

Siguiendo los deseos que el canadiense le indicó saciar, deslizo la mano que seguía apretada en el costado derecho hacía abajo para jalar los jeans juveniles de los bordes anticipando lo que vendría. Después se arrodillo enfrente del chico que no dejaba de respirar cortadamente. Se preguntaba si Eren tenía alguna experiencia de sexo oral con alguien porque después de todo, estaba pensando ahora mismo en mamársela, algo que no imaginaba que haría ni en sus más locos años en Francia.

-¿Esto?- Pregunto Levi acercando sus dientes al bulto que cada vez resaltaba más para mordisquearlo.

-Nhh...Sí.-

-¿Estas seguro?

-Por favor.- Eren tratando de darle validez a sus palabras intento desabrochar el botón y cierre de los jeans pero una mano lo paro de inmediato.

-Ancioso eh?- El francés con una lentitud que desesperaba al adolescente, bajo los pantalones que fueron más fáciles de bajar de lo que imaginaba por lo ajustados. Dejándolos arrugados en los tobillos observo las largas piernas que tenía Eren. Ambas de sus palmas se mantuvieron en los muslos mientras mordía y lamia la piel expuesta, incluyendo la rodilla izquierda que hizo al ojiverde levantara por reacción.

Su mano derecha tomaba el pene que crecía en los apretados boxers. Dejo de jugar para bajar del elástico la ropa interior hacia las rodillas. La hombría de eren salió rebotando casi al instante haciendo que retrocediera un paso atrás por el bochorno. Las manos del francés rápidamente apresaron su cintura.

-No tienes que sentir vergüenza. La mía también esta así. -Levi observo con descaro el pene que se alzaba de ese cuerpo delgado pero blando al tacto. La temperatura corporal de Eren subió de nuevo igual que ayer en la noche. Apretando su mano en el suéter para calmar esa calentura que sentía lo llamó.

-Levi...hh- Eren mordió su labio inferior antes de proceder.- Quiero que, lo metas a tu boca.

Levi sonrió de lado. -Eres muy directo.

-Lo siento...¡Ah! -El pelinegro había comenzado a pasar su lengua por encima del glande.

-Mantente firme.- Como si fuera una orden estricta, Eren la intento seguir al pie del a letra; no era nada fácil sin tener apoyo de absolutamente nada.

Cerro los ojos y apretó los labios cuando sintió la dentadura cerrarse entorno a su rosado glande. En medio de los dientes, la lengua caliente del mayor apretó hacia adelante tapando el pequeño agujero provocando que temblara.

-Ahh...

-Eso es.- Levi enserio disfrutaba de la vista, Eren comenzaba a abrir los labios para dejar salir todos los sonidos que le llegara a provocar. Los lentes se mantenían en su lugar pero sus ojos continuaban cerrados.

Su lengua paso por los costados acariciando las sutiles venas que empezaban a sobresalir. Mordió moderadamente haciendo que Eren soltara el primer grito que intensifico el deseo de complacerlo.

Todo después fue rápido para la calmada mente del francés. Comenzó a introducir el pene del menor a su boca, aún con 17 años, Eren podía presumir de un tamaño bueno; con algo de presión logro meterlo hasta que sus labios toparan con la pelvis. El castaño no pudo evitar encorvar su espalda a la vez que gritos ahogados salían de sus labios.

Levi no se contuvo y por primera vez en su vida haciendo una felacion a un hombre, chupo con fuerzas el caliente miembro del adolescente. Eren gemía sin pudor, las piernas y su cuerpo entero fallaban en seguir de pie pero las manos grandes siempre lo devolvían a la misma postura que debía adoptar, allí temblando y enderezado, experimentaba el éxtasis de una boca masculina.

-¡AH! L-levi...le-Levi Levi! ¡AHH!

Escuchando como la voz de Eren agudizaba más, acelero el ritmo apoyando sus manos ahora en el trasero ajeno. La frente de ambos estaba sudorosa; el ojiverde sentía que se sofocaba con su propio calor. Gimiendo de satisfacción, lleno la boca del azabache con su semen sin detenerlo ni apartarse en lo mínimo.

Levi viéndolo a los ojos, trago lo que pudo de su semilla. Sus miradas eran tan profundas por lo que acababa de ocurrir que no evitaron besarse de inmediato siendo Eren jalado por el francés para sentarlo en sus piernas.

Abrazándolo del cuello, el menor agradeció por la inolvidable experiencia. Porque eso era algo que nunca podría olvidar.

.

.

* * *

**NA: **A que todos somos Hanji? Ehh xD jaja, me enfoque mucho en Levi y Eren pero 0 arrepentimientos.

Hola personitas guapas:BB Hoy sale el ova de "Ilse notebook" así que les traje esto de extra antes o después de que la vean.

Se acerca la navidad y quiero apurarme D8 más reto.

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas? Aquí abajo puedes! Me ayudan mucho.

Gracias a todas las personas que me dan su opinión, siempre las leo (●´ω｀●)

**¿Review (ノ・∀・****)ノ ****? See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama ~**

**Enjoy!**

**Edades en flashback: ****Eren: 9 Erwin: 27**

**Erwin Actualidad: 35**

* * *

Luego de un rato donde los besos bajaban de intensidad y eran remplazados por risas cómplices el azabache levantó al castaño en sus brazos para enderezarlo de nuevo.

Eren no muy cociente, repartía besos en el cuello pálido como alguna especie de "gracias". Aún con la sonrisa más que satisfecha por ver al adolescente sin nada por debajo de su cintura, alzo los jeans y la ropa interior hacia arriba recibiendo ayuda del más joven con una mirada algo decepcionada.

-Ehh...tú no.

-Mh?.

-No quieres que yo...

Esto si que era divertido.

-¿Quieres chupármela? -Alzó su negra ceja.

Eren miro automáticamente la entrepierna de Levi sonrojadose por la obvia respuesta positiva que quería dar.

-¿Tienes hambre acaso?.

-¿Q-que?!

Levi rió de buena gana esta vez.

-La pasta va a estar lista en un momento. -Se acerco al sonrojado ojiverde para besarlo.- Se agradecido y espérala.- Con un sutil toque en la barbilla se alejo para regresar a la cocina.

Eren tembló por el deseo que aún se mantenía en su parte baja por lo que hace unos segundos había pasado en el mismo punto donde estaba parado. Lentamente se aparto para volver a la silla donde había hecho los deberes. ¡Levi acababa de hacer...! Sus manos se mantuvieron apretadas por debajo de sus muslos con tics nerviosos; recordó que las manos blancas habían estado allí y las quito de inmediato. No solamente ahí...diablos. Resignado simplemente espero por la comida deseando que cuando saliera, su calor y ganas hubiera disminuido.

.

Picando la pasta que encima llevaba el queso parmesano y salsa de tomate, enrollo en las finas cuchillas del tenedor una buena porción. Su boca permaneció sorbiendo hasta que la última parte entrara a su boca.

-¡MM!- Sus ojos se ampliaron enormes frente a los gélidos del pelinegro. -Egto egta mm gueno...! (Esto esta muy bueno)

Levi entrecerró los ojos con una cara de duda. Entendiendo el porque y lo repitió pasando la comida al fin.

-Esto esta muy bueno.

-No deberías hablar con la boca llena. -Picando y enrollando de igual forma comió masticando tranquilamente. Terminando de pasar y calificar. -Mh, no es la mejor que he hecho.

-¡¿Puedes hacer esto mejor?! Creo que no había probado una así desde que mi nana me cocinaba. Quisiera que mi mamá lo hiciera.

-¿Tú mamá no sabe cocinarla? Es muy sencillo en realidad.

-Bueno, mi mamá no lo ha intentado del todo precisamente. -Rió un poco falso, Levi no lo paso desapercibido. -Tal ves podrías enseñarme para hacerles esto.

-¿A tu familia?

-Sí, solo Mikasa y mi mamá. Mikasa es mi hermana la misma chica que viste el día en que nos conocimos. -Llevo una cantidad de pasta a su boca.

-¿Es tu hermana legitima? -Tomo agua de la copa donde la había servido.

-Ella es adoptada.

-Ya...claro, no tienen nada de parecido, en realidad por eso preguntaba. -Paso su lengua por el labio superior para quitar algo del tomate en sus labios y después paso el pañuelo blanco que permanecía en su cuello. -Es por eso que ese día pensé que era tu novia y terminé creando toda esa estupidez de la novia falsa. -Le sonrió al menor con ironía.

-Jaja, no eres el primero. La verdad era molesto al principio, ahora es algo que aprendí a explicar naturalmente.

-¿Y tu padre?.

Eren soltó repentinamente el tenedor en el plato. Rápido lo tomo de nuevo pero no ocultó su disgusto en el rostro. El pelinegro busco su mirada pero él nunca la despego de la pasta.

-N-no es nada, solo que, no me gusta hablar de él. -Sonriendole para que no se preocupara comenzó a comer más rápido, tanto que no se tomaba su tiempo para procesar la comida.

Levi por respeto no toco más el tema, pero le inquietaba y daba curiosidad el trasfondo de su padre.

-Hey Eren. ¡Eren!

El chico de anteojos levanto la cara mientras una larga pasta se sostenía de su boca. Una imagen por demás graciosa que hizo sonreír de lado al francés.

-Sigues así y eso saldrá por otro lugar... te daré más si tanto apetito tienes.

Tapándose con ambas manos consumió lo último casi ahogándose.

-¡Por favor! -Le extendió el plato para comer otra ronda.

.

Después de comer y ayudar a limpiar la mesa, tomo su mochila para inspeccionar que no olvidara nada. Aunque eso sonaba prometedor, así podría volver con una buena excusa.

-Eren.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos respondió.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estas seguro que no olvidas nada?-Levi permanecía con los brazos cruzados al lado de la puerta de entrada para despedirlo.

-¡Muy seguro! -Coloco la mochila en sus hombros y camino para besarlo antes de partir, estando cerca olvido el beso y lo abrazo directamente con los brazos alrededor del cuello. -Gracias por este día.

El francés algo acomplejado, descanso su mano en la cintura de Eren para acercarlo más.

-Gracias a ti por haber aceptado venir. Ten cuidado en el camino.

Asintiendo con la cabeza chocaron sus labios, después solo abandono el apartamento con una gran sonrisa.

- • -

- • -

- • -

Una nueva semana empezaba

Encontrándose con su amigo Connie en la entrada. Armin, Mikasa y Eren se dirigían al salón de clases.

-¡Como demonios debo de ganarme el corazón de Sasha! Hago de todo pero simplemente a ella no le interesa. -Oh su compañero Connie no empezaba el día y ya estaba hablando de su imposible.

-Podrías regalarle algo de...comer. Aveces también para llegar al corazón de una mujer necesitas comida, y hablando de Sasha eso encaja perfectamente.- Le sugirió Armin que mantenía algunos libros en los brazos.

-¡Eso fue lo primero que hice!

-Sasha no se fija en ti porque eres pesado.- Hablo Mikasa con la cara monótona de siempre.

-¡Alto alto! Ella te lo dijo?.- Paró enfrente de la asiática.

-Podría ser.

-¡AAA! No he vuelto a llamar a otras chicas y piensa que soy pesado?

-En realidad lo que dices es ser mujeriego, pesado es completamente diferente.- Eren siguió avanzando junto a el rubio y la pelinegra.

-Creí que pesado venía por hablar con chicas, pero no puedo evitarlo.- Llevo ambas manos masajeando sus mejillas.- Con esas faldas... o esos escotes!.

-Te quedaras solo pasa siempre.- Eren lo miro de reojo.

-¡Diablos! Enserio quiero a Sasha, necesito trabajar en eso.- Con ojos medio llorosos abrió la puerta del aula.

Marco y Jean pasaban algunas respuesta a Sasha, una chica de cabello casi del mismo color de Eren pero un poco más fuerte, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su cabellera y su coleta la hacía ver hermosa a los ojos del chico rapado. Connie corrió junto a Sasha para establecer "territorio". A la castaña le alegraba la presencia de él ya que a pesar de no querer salir, le tenía un gran aprecio como amigo.

-¡Que tal lo que trajo el suicida!- Gritó Jean a Eren.

-¡Que tal lo que trajo el caballo!- Contesto con la mirada enojada. Podría esta ser el "buenos días" que se daban en un universo alterno.

Con una risa del rubio y una mirada de "me da igual" por parte de Mikasa buscando sus asientos . Al tener mala vista, Eren estaba en los primeros asientos, Mikasa obviamente se sentaba detrás de él y Armin a su costado izquierdo.

La cabeza de Eren seguía un poco en las nubes, incluso su hermana y madre se habían dado cuenta de lo distraído que había permanecido el castaño últimamente. Sintió un toque como si lo llamaran, era su mejor amigo.

-Eren, no me llamaste para confirmar las respuestas de los últimos problemas, normalmente lo haces para verificar tus dudas...acaso sucedió algo?

-Oh, bueno tengo confianza hoy. -Sonrió.

-Me dejarías verlos por favor?.- Asintiendo, busco su cuaderno entre los libros, hasta el más común cuaderno le recordaba a Levi y ese día...y lo que paso. Tratando de mirar a su derecha paso el cuaderno a su amigo.

Armin un poco desconcertado por la huida de mirada, reviso los apuntes, sorprendiéndolo cuando no encontró ningún error en ellos.

-Vaya, enserio estas mejorando Eren!- Ojeando todo el trabajo del ojiverde, devolvió el cuaderno. -Pero sabes que cualquier duda que llegues a tener me la puedes decir.

-Ah ~ Gracias Armin, sigue siendo un alivio.

-¿Porque no me pides ayuda?.- Mikasa hablo a su espalda.

-Porque siempre terminas todos los problemas antes de que yo siquiera pregunte.

-Eren, no quiero que los problemas te hagan sufrir.

El castaño volteo su cuerpo para verla a los ojos.

-Los números no me atacaran, así que puedes relajarte...

-Tsk.- Mikasa regreso su mirada al libro que leía resignada. -Bien, mientras sea Armin.

-Sí, Armin...

Escucharon la entrada de otros estudiantes al pasar de los minutos, el timbre sonó y la llegada de Keith hizo a todos callar completamente. Esperaba no pasar al frente a explicar los problemas como siempre lo obligaba el profesor.

.

.

-Bien nos veremos en casa entonces, cuídate.- Mikasa se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

-Claro que lo haré. ¡Suerte en el trabajo!- Entro al autobús de inmediato, tomaba la misma ruta para llegar a su trabajo. Se sentó en un asiento horizontal para 2 personas al lado de la ventana, su lugar favorito.

-_Espere_.- Escucho una voz por fuera. Después vio a Annie entrar.

-Diablos. -Maldijo. Saco rápido su celular para reproducir música y mientras la chica pagaba se colocó los audífonos en ambos oídos.

La rubia buscaba un lugar donde sentarse, para mala suerte del castaño lo vio volteando hacia la ventana y se acerco a él.

-¿Se puede?.

Eren pretendió que no escuchaba pero solo vio que Annie se alejaba por el rabillo del ojo saco sus auriculares para hablarle.

-¡Annie! puedes sentarte.

Aún con su cara seria, la chica se sentó a su lado. Solo entonces se arrepintió por no haber continuado ignorándola. Siempre era incomodo encontrarse con su ex novia.

-Y...como has estado?

Eren intento sonar lo menos incomodo posible. -¿Bien y tú?

-Muy bien, gracias.- Hablo la rubia.

-¿Va todo bien con Reiner?- IDIOTA. Se repitió en la mente por hacer esa pregunta.

Annie apretó los tirantes de su mochila.

-Esta todo bien. Bueno, sabes como es eso.

-Sí, se como es.- La miró fijamente. No negaba que aún le dolía como había acabado todo entre los dos. -Ojala todo vaya bien siempre.

-Gracias.- Contesto tajante la rubia. -No hemos podido hablar, pero, te queda bien usar lentes.

-Ah, gracias Annie. Pero, es muy inusual en ti alagar... -Pauso para acomodar sus lentes- De haberlo sabido los hubiera usado más a menudo.

La rubia bufo. -No alardes.

Eren sonrió por el natural comportamiento que siempre cargaba Annie y volvió a ver a la ventana, esperando ansioso bajar lo más pronto que se pudiera. Los audífonos de vuelta a sus oídos le dieron una buena excusa para no cruzar más palabras.

Dando la parada, bajo del autobús despidiéndose de su ex, en un momento del camino pensó en la negación de Levi a los compromisos...pensándolo bien no podía culparlo porque solo traían problemas si no salía bien a la larga.

Antes de doblar a la esquina de la cafetería se detuvo abruptamente, Ewrin le sostuvo de los hombros para que no cayera.

-¡Señor Smith!

El rubió suspiro. -Aún no he podido sacarte ese habitó.

-¡Ah! Lo lamento señor...Erwin. -Sintiendo la separación de las manos le preguntó. -¿Venía de la cafetería? Aún no es mi turno.

-Pensaba pasar antes porque aún tengo trabajo por hacer. -Miro su reloj con la mirada seria. -De hecho ahora mismo debería estar en camino.

-¡Puedo hacerle un café rápidamente!

-No es necesario la molestia Eren. -Tomo las manos del adolescente para verlas. -¿Has mejorado con esto? -Observo las cicatrices semi-cafe por lo acontecido en el concierto.

-Claro, mi hermana y mi mamá me ayudan todo el tiempo, se me a olvidado cubrirlas con un vendaje pero no es tan necesario como al comienzo... - Levanto las manos para que los ojos azules miraran mejor. -No se debe preocupar. Recuerde que soy fuerte.

-Sé que lo eres. -Las soltó para frotar el cabello castaño y siguió su camino, volteando su cabeza para encargar una última cosa. -Salúdame a Carla como siempre.

-¡Seguro!. -Con los ánimos re animados por el incomodo encuentro con Annie, trabajo el resto del día con la mejor actitud. Ver a Smith siempre le sera alentador para trabajar con energía.

- • -

- • -

- • -

_JUEVES A LA NOCHE._

-_¡MMHH! ¡MM!_- Tapando su boca con la mano izquierda intentaba que ningún gemido saliera. Su pijama de botones estaba abierta por completo revelando una diagonal mal hecha como cicatriz sobre el pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Su mano friccionaba sobre su erección, en ocasiones la cerraba con presión para reaccionar con espasmos. Ya era la segunda ves esta semana que terminaba masturbándose con el recuerdo de Levi. No lo evitaba, cuando entraba a la ducha despertaba a su imaginación acariciando su cuerpo, ahora con el estimulo debajo de las gotas de agua llego a la cama para tocarse a gusto y con más comodidad.

Con su mamá y Mikasa al lado de su recamara, no podía hacer ruido que las llevaran a preguntarse que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Agh..! MMh..hh -Levanto el vientre hacia arriba culminando en su lacerada mano. -Hahh..hh- Jadeaba despacio, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sin anteojos encima veía más borroso aún sin necesidad de culpar a su vista.

Sentía que era un completo pervertido por pensar en la imagen de Levi sobre su cama haciéndole una mamada. Y no lo podía evitar por más que pensara en otras cosas.

-Soy desagradable.- Subió su mano con el semen escurriendo de sus nudillos y yemas. Llevo un dedo a su boca curioso cerrando los ojos, podía recordar también como el francés había tragado todo. El sabor de su semen se le hacía agradable pero no podía saber si era porque venía de su propio cuerpo.

-Quiero probar el de él...- Metió 2 dedos ahora, los rozo contra el paladar y el interior de las mejillas que estaban totalmente rojas. Antes de intentar profundizar los dedos en su garganta escucho el sonido de su celular. Sacándolos rápido de su boca tosió un par de veces antes de ver el nombre: LEVI.

Por la considerable vergüenza que sintió, espero a que colgara y devolver la llamada después de ir rápido al baño. Se lavo las manos, los restos en su entrepierna y el sudor de su frente con el agua de la llave. Regreso al cuarto con sus lentes puestos; ya eran 2 las llamadas perdidas acumuladas.

Tocando el contacto de Levi, espero la contestación mientras abrochaba los botones de su pijama con su otra mano.

-¡Levi!

-_Hola._

-¿Ya son las 11 de la noche...necesitas algo? ¿No puedes dormir?

-_¿Quisieras venir de nuevo a mi departamento?_

Eren apretó el celular en las manos. Su voz salió tan feliz que disimulo perfectamente el nerviosismo con el que había iniciado.

-¡Me encantaría! Estaba esperando a pedirte permiso de visitarte de nuevo.

-_Eres bienvenido a venir cuando gustes. Verás, necesito pintar este color desagradable que tiene el departamento._

-...- El castaño permaneció un rato callado. -¿Pintar? ¿No esta bien el color que tiene ahora...naranja?

-_¿Heh? Pretenderé que lo has dicho de broma .Es inaceptable. Necesita desaparecer. -_Eren se sentó en la cama y siguió escuchando_. -Con mi mandado podrías ayudar decentemente así que... ¿Qué me dices? _

»Labores del hogar, solo eso Eren!«Se repitió el ojiverde.

-Oh, yo, Claro! Quiero serte de ayuda Levi, cuentas conmigo.

-_Bien, entonces te veo este Sábado a la misma hora del pasado. Sin discusiones. _

-¡Sí! Espera por mi.

Colgó el celular, se estaba dando cuenta que Levi daba algunas señales de ser caprichoso y autoritario. Y lo peor era que no le molestaba ni un poco.

- • -

- • -

- • -

_SÁBADO POR LA TARDE._

Con un oberol de mezclilla negro y una camiseta blanca, espero en el sillón grande de la sala que estaba cubierta de un amplio plástico, diciéndolo mejor todos los muebles del apartamento lo estaban previniendo que la pintura no manchara nada importante. Algunos periódicos esparcidos sobre el piso de madera también ayudaban a prevenir.

Sus codos estaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su mentón descansaba en las palmas abiertas. Repasaba los pasos a seguir tratándose de pintar cuartos tras haber pintado el suyo en la actualidad cuando compraron su pequeña casa tendiendo apenas 11 años; el señor Smith había sido realmente amable al darles techo por 2 años cuando las cosas había ido muy mal luego de la partida de su padre.

.

_-Flashback-_

_-¡Señor Smith! ¡Señor Smith!- Eren corría por el gran patio trasero de la casa de 3 pisos que era propiedad del mencionado. Tratando de explorar el patio de la casa del amigo de su padre a libertad, se topo con un perro que sin intenciones de lastimar al ojiverde lo persiguió ladrando._

_Era un pastor alemán muy bien entrenado y jugueton pero no evitaba correr por el miedo que le tenía culpando a la apariencia y velocidad del animal._

_Con la sola presencia del hombre alto de pelo rubio que acababa de abrir las puertas que daban directo al patio, el perro se detuvo de inmediato dándole tiempo a Eren de correr a los brazos del hombre ingles. El perro se acercaba para olfatear al pequeño y solo hizo que afianzara su agarre al cuello del traje negro que portaba Erwin._

_Levantándolo del suelo, lo llevo al interior de la gran casa._

_-¡Eren! ¡Escuche unos gritos!- Carla que estaba vestida con ropa adecuada para una mucama salía de la cocina mirándolos asustada._

_-No se preocupe, es solo el perro aleman que tenemos mi esposa y yo._

_Eren viéndose suficientemente humillado, intento sacudir su cuerpo para que él lo soltara pero le era algo inútil, se sintió aun peor cuando su madre lo cargo como si fuera un bebé frente al señor Smith._

_-Mamá! Bájame!_

_-Eren, no puedes hacer un berrinche enfrente del señor Smith.- Dio una sutil nalgada que termino de desvanecer el poco orgullo que le quedaba._

_-No necesita haber tantas etiquetas Carla. -Sonrió gentilmente. -El hecho de que ahora seas empleada aquí no significa que dejamos de ser buenos amigos, aún sin Grisha de por medio._

_Carla sonrió nostálgica, aún no podía superar el adiós de su esposo._

_-Mamá!- El castaño logro salir de los brazos de su mamá más fácilmente, antes de recibir otra reprimenda volteo para alzar el rostro. -Lo lamento señor Smith! No debí gritar fuerte._

_-Eren, lo mismo va para ti, puedes decirme Erwin aún.- Dio una suave caricia en el cabello del más chico. Justo al tiempo que llegaba la señora de la casa abriendo la puerta principal._

_-Cariño, llegue.- Esa mujer de 25 años llamada Nanaba era realmente hermosa para Eren. Siempre vestía con prendas elegantes y femeninas, el cabello era corto hasta la nuca y sus hebras las más rubias que jamás hubiera visto._

_Él llegaba a pensar que fue la primera señorita que llamo su atención de una forma infantilmente romántica._

_Sonrojándose__ un poco, corrió con su madre para dejar que su esposo la besara. Eren perfectamente comprendía que ese amor platónico nunca tendría oportunidad con un hombre de la categoría de Erwin que era su héroe y ejemplo a seguir._

_-¿Paso algo hoy? Porque te ves asustado Eren. -La rubia se acercó para acariciar su mejilla._

_-Amor, Eren fue asustado por Marly.- Se colocó detrás de su esposa para rodear su cintura._

_-Mil disculpas Carla.- Nanaba miro a la madre de Eren para después ver a su hijo. -Pero el es inofensivo, con confianza pueden jugar cuando te plazca ya que es muy amable._

_-Gracias señora Smith..._

_-¿Donde esta tu hermana?_

_-Creo que estaba con mi mamá._

_-Mikasa fue a tender las camas señores.- Carla hablo._

_-Son niños, no deberían hacer esas cosas aquí.- Dijo Erwin._

_-Insistimos en agradecerle de todas las formas posibles por darnos techo, en cuanto consigamos el dinero podremos comprar una nueva casa. Pero nunca alcanzaran las acciones ni las gracias por su hospitalidad.- Inclino su cuerpo en señal de agradecimiento, Eren la imito._

_A la joven pareja casada les daba tristeza la situación en la que Grisha había dejado a su familia._

_-Si aceptaras alguna ayuda más Carla._

_-No es necesario Erwin! Confía en nosotros._

_-Bien, solo porque insistes.- La mirada azulina recayó en la ojiverde. -Espero puedas pasar un buen rato con nosotros Eren._

_-¡Sera un honor señor!_

_La mirada del mayor recayó en el pecho de niño, un enojo en su interior por lo que había detrás de esa camiseta roja lo hizo apretar el puño. Suspirando pesadamente, camino con su esposa hasta la mesa en el jardín para escuchar los acontecimientos del día de su amada mujer._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

_._

Levi encendió música con su mp3 conectado a unas bocinas negras cerca del pasillo.

-¿Eren?- Entró donde se encontraba el adolescente, vestía una camiseta negra de un grupo llamado Led Zeppelin. Al parecer estaba algo desgastada ya que no podía verse del todo las letras aunque fueron reconocibles fácilmente por el castaño.

-Te queda especialmente bien.- Eren sonriendole hizo una cámara fotográfica con sus dedos pulgar e indice de ambas manos simulando tomar una foto.

-Solo trae tu trasero aquí mocoso.- Rió el pelinegro lanzandole una brocha que no fue atrapada como debería.

Camino con la brocha para escuchar las estrictas instrucciones de no tocar absolutamente nada valioso excepto la pared, abrió junto al francés los botes de pintura para comenzar el trabajo. El color era un gris azulado, pensó que quedaría genial con los muebles del departamento.

Al principio usaron rodillos para abarcar más espacio en la pared, cuando llegaban a las orillas Levi le enseñaba a usar la brocha y el tape para la pared y el piso. En algunas ocasiones chocaban sus costados al encontrarse en el mismo punto de la pared. Solo en esos momentos Levi empujaba a Eren recordando que se quedara de su lado, todo con un tono tratando de sonar estricto.

Desde su llegada al apartamento no habían cruzado palabra alguna de su encuentro, Eren agradecía la actividad porque comenzaba a sentirse bajo de animo al no ser recibido con un beso.

-Hmm...- El ojiverde intentaba estirarse para llegar más alto pero no podía. Siendo encargado de la parte alta por su altura no quería quedar mal enfrente de Levi. Miro alrededor y vio la escalera de metal que ayudo a abrir momentos atrás; sosteniéndola la acerco a la pared y subió hasta dar con la orilla. El de menor estatura volteó para ver cada movimiento. Dejando su brocha en el plástico donde pasaba el rodillo caminó hacia él.

-¿Has pintado alguna vez una pared?- Preguntó el pelinegro detrás de Eren, sostenía la escalera de metal para que el menor llegara hasta lo más alto y no cayera por algún descuido.

-Bueno, lo hice cuando era un niño.- Alzó más la mano para abarcar todo lo que podía.

-¿Por eso lo haces tan mal?- Uso un tono burlón.

Eren volteó enojado, el francés solo le sonreía retándolo a que demostrara lo contrario

-¡Lo hago bien! ¿O ves acaso algo que no haya sido pintado como debería?.- A falta de respuesta, se proclamo el vencedor y reanimo su tarea.

Levi tenía más de 15 puntos en la pared que habían quedado incompletos al paso del adolescente, pero su vista se concentró en el trasero de Eren que tenía varias marcas de pintura, todas por descuido del distraído menor. Fue entonces que respondió con una mejor respuesta a las quejas.

-Tal ves ese bello culo que tienes.- La voz había sonado más ronca a como intencionalmente pretendió usar.

Eren flaqueo y comprendió en que posición se encontraba. Un sonrojo lo golpeo antes de sentir una mordida en su mejilla trasera. Con un gemido expuso el gusto que sintió cuando los dientes presionaron un poco más y las manos pálidas se apretaron a su cadera.

.

.

* * *

**NA: **Actualizando antes del fin que lo tengo ocupado para ver el estreno de The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug con mi mejor amiga (/*-*)/ alfinnn

Me han preguntado si este fic también incluirá ErwinxEren...bueno creo que sería medio spoiler decirlo pero SI :LLL en un futuro lejano ~ si todo va como lo voy imaginando. Los problemas de trios son mis favoritos u-u

Hoy quiero darle agradecimiento especial a **Misaki Yuki** por todas las sugerencias que me diste, insisto animate a escribir tu imaginación es geniaaal D: MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Guest / Manzanaverdeypeluda / Ally-kun / Charlie el hermano capucha / / Claudia / Melanie / Fran / Pabeth(L) / Mina / Rinaco-Sawada / Genesis Walker / Sunakosuzuki / Colorful Melodies / Suzu/ /Yaoi-chan /Un alma Ms / Anakaood y ChameleonDjaeger**

GRACIAS! ya que tengo oportunidad de agradecer!

Me gustaría saber que piensan de los tatuajes y los percings:L se podría? Porque para la próxima se vera Levi y juas juas.

**¿Review (ノ・∀・****)ノ ****? See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama ~**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon o contenido explicito / Palabras anti sonantes**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

-L-levi?...Nhh!-La dentadura presiono sobre su cubierta piel de nuevo para luego alejarse, aún así los temblores no cesaron.

Levi no hablaba, solamente paso su palma por encima del lugar donde había mordido. No podía entender ese impulso que le había dado por morderlo pero no malgastaría el tiempo que podría ser útil para averiguarlo. Mierda, se había excitado solo con morder su pequeño culo, y aún más al escuchar esa respuesta de satisfacción por su acción. Presionando su palma masajeo la ahora sensible mejilla observando como al presionar sus dedos para abrir su trasero hacían jadear al castaño. Bajó la otra mano que aún seguía sujeta a la huesuda cintura para ayudar a abrir el trasero aún más. La imaginación de ambos subió su deseo cuando pensaron que tan comprometedor sería si ese molesto oberol no estuviera obstruyendo. Y el francés gustosamente lo haría realidad.

-Desabrocha esto.- Le ordenó Levi, jalando la tela de mezclilla que se ajustaba a su muslo.

Eren le miro con cuestionamiento.

-Quiero ver tu culo ahora Eren. -Hablo con la voz más grave pero con semblante sereno como si pidiera un favor habitual.

No...no podía pedirle eso...con la altura que tenía postrado en la escalera su trasero estaba prácticamente en la cara de Levi. No sabía si bajar de ella para reducir la vergüenza era una opción. Abochornado y con la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo segundo a segundo, el menor desabrocho ambos botones de los tirantes de su oberol. Apoyándose con el brazo doblado en el escalón más cercano a el, deslizo hacia abajo con una sola mano la prenda de mezclilla recibiendo un último jalón por el impaciente pelinegro en la urgencia de verlo. Con los tirantes colgando en el aire debajo de sus muslos y solo la camisa blanca puesta, su trasero quedo totalmente expuesto después de sentir como también sus boxers eran retirados. La respiración entonces se torno pesada y cargada de necesidad.

Levi apoyo ambas manos pálidas a los bordes de las escaleras sin dejar de escrutar al menor con mayor facilidad ahora; trago saliva y lamió sus labios por la repentina sed que le dio. No se había equivocado, su culo era pequeño y rió cinicamente al ver como a pesar de tener la piel tostada su marca de mordedura se había gravado perfectamente y era tan visible como si su piel fuera blanca.

Se acerco a la marca viendo hacia arriba, la reciente risa hizo voltear al ojiverde con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez había herido el ego del menor haciéndole creer que no le gustaba lo que veía, pero sin palabras le demostró que era exactamente lo opuesto. Su lengua rozó varias veces la mordida y su mano ahora más fría por el metal de la escalera hizo contacto con la caliente piel retomando la tarea de masajearlo.

Eren relajo la mirada y comenzó a soltar jadeos suaves y de alivio; sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus brazos aferrados al escalón frente a su rostro. Sentía algunas mordidas que lo tanteaban a perder la compostura pero se aferraba con toda la voluntad que le estaba quedando.

La lengua del ojigris pasaba por sus labios cada vez que los separaba de la piel trigueña para nunca dejar de humedecer algo. Con extrema curiosidad y morbo, abrió el trasero para divisar al fin el ano del adolescente. Sonriendo de lado por lo fácil que fue satisfacer su curiosidad de ver en todo su esplendor al imperativo canadiense.

Rozó su lengua en toda la línea divisoria por simple diversión de ver a Eren retorcerse. Acumulando una buena cantidad de saliva en su boca la soltó dejando que fluyera como un delgado río sobre el camino que acababa de marcar.

-Levi...!- Ah, esa voz. Le daría lo que se merecía por cargar ese tono tan lascivo.

Sin esfuerzo alguno por tenerlo en frente metió su cabeza en medio del suave y pequeño trasero del menor. Su lengua comenzó a lamer y morder sin descanso alrededor del contraído y rosado ano. El mayor sintiendo las piernas del ojiverde moverse con intensión de bajar de la escalera para tratar de parar el sorpresivo golpe de excitación que le causo la lengua ajena lo nalgueo como impulso de mantenerlo en su lugar.

-¡AGH! AAhh...hh!

-Ah- Respiró Levi contra su sensible entrada, una línea delgada aún se mantenía conectada con su lengua. -A donde quieres ir Eren?.

-Eso...

-Se siente bien. Dilo. -Dio otro lameton y beso la mejilla recién golpeada.

-Mhh...- Sintió la sincronizacion de caricias y se hipnotizo. -Se siente bien.

-Te gusta sentirte bien Eren?.- Su lengua regreso al ano apretándola hasta penetrar con ella las calientes paredes del castaño.

-¡Me gusta!.- Grito lo más honesto posible. Después solo pudo sacar jadeos y gemidos de sus carnosos labios que no paraba de morder para prolongar el tiempo antes de venirse. Su piel comenzaba a brillar por el sudor que le producía el esfuerzo, las piernas desde rato se habían mantenido duras para no caer. Pensaba que el francés estaba tan desesperado como él por el modo agresivo que aveces tomaba para abarcar lo más que pudiera ocasionando que alzara su trasero por la presión de la boca caliente.

Levi después de dejar embetunada su entrada chupo su dedo indicé. Nunca había necesitado tomarse tantas atenciones para preparar un cuerpo antes de entrar, pero no quería darle una mala experiencia a Eren.

-Relájate. -Doblando su brazo izquierdo por debajo del cuerpo alto, alcanzo la erección que por la actividad anterior se encontraba humedecida. Apretando el glande con dos dedos descendió su mano para masturbarlo mientras adentraba un dedo lentamente.

-¡NH! -Eren vocifero incomodo.

-Esta todo bien. -Su lengua hizo compañía al dedo que se torcía en el interior del menor, la mano blanca nunca dejo de apretar y masturbar el pene adolorido por la retención de explotar con libertad. Con un poco de paciencia esperando a que se acostumbrara ingreso otro dedo. -Tsk.- Su propio miembro ya comenzaba a escozar debajo de su pantalón; con frustración por controlarse y no coger antes de tiempo ese delicioso trasero mordió la mejilla trigueña que permanecía sin ninguna mordida fuerte como su compañera.

-AHH! AH!- Gritó Eren rojo del deseo, el dolor de su entrada disminuyo demasiado con la mordida y sentía un ardor enorme en toda esa zona. Podía sentir toda la adrenalina que cargaba el ojigris por profanarlo, eso solo le hizo perder el control igual. Quitando los brazos de la escalera y con el mayor equilibrio que pudo, abrió su trasero con las manos para facilitar el acercamiento de ambos dedos y la boca con hambre. Su cuerpo se recargo completamente sobre el frío metal -Más...! AHH! L-lo quiero...!

El francés escuchando la desvergonzada voz, lamió de nueva cuenta una mordida más que él causaba. Enterró ambos dedos y los abrió con el consentimiento del menor.

-¿Que quieres Eren? Tsk...deberías ver lo húmedo que estas. -Paso la lengua por sus labios mientras miraba el entrar y salir de sus dedos, casi podía saborear hasta lo máximo que llegaban y lo máximo que él mismo llegaría. -Lo que sea...enserio lo necesitas al parecer.

Los dientes apretados impidieron que respondiera a eso. Un tercer dedo había ingresado sin que Eren se diera cuenta; sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su cuerpo verdaderamente ardía. La respiración pesada y jadeosa eran un constante llamado de alivio a su libido y Levi escuchándolo supo que era suficiente.

Retiro sus dedos y la mano del miembro. Jaló a Eren de los bronceados brazos para que cayera directamente en los suyos. Su mano inmediatamente apretó la nuca del caliente chico y lo beso con la mayor hambre, tan fuerte que sus dientes se golpeaban por momentos recibiendo la misma demanda del contrario.

La torpedad por enfocarse en besarlo lo hizo caer en el suelo lleno de periódico con el ojiverde debajo de él. Sus bocas no dejaban de besarse pero sintiendo dolor en ambas entrepiernas se separaron para finalizar su urgencia. Levi desabrocho su pantalón y sacó su potente falo mientras miraba como Eren sensualmente levantaba sus piernas hacia arriba para deslizar el oberol y los boxers lejos de su acto. La camisa blanca estaba empapada con el sudor del canadiense adheriendose exquisitamente a ese apetecible torso que no dejaba de elevarse por la respiración acelerada. No evito masturbarse mientras abría las piernas del menor con la mano libre.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta...¿Qué es lo que quieres Eren?.- Levantando la camiseta blanca para visualizar mejor los pezones fue detenido por ambas manos del menor antes de lograrlo. Trago duro cuando vio a Eren llevar los dedos con los que lo había preparado a su boca, chupándolos con la mirada más erótica. Todo en él era erótico. -Mierda, enserio deseas tanto mi verga?...- Hundió los dedos hasta tocar por debajo de la lengua rosada haciendo que Eren se sonrojara enormemente.

Esperando a que Levi terminara de jugar con su boca hablo.

-La quiero...hh. Dámela. -Sin ningún vacilo, levanto sus piernas sosteniéndolas de los tobillos para dejar su sensibilizado ano en bandeja de plata.

Levi estaba arrepintiéndose de llegar a pensar que ese mocoso era más tímido de lo directo que demostró ser el día en que le hizo un oral. Presionando su uretra para darse una auto-advertencia de aguantar, levantó las caderas de Eren para dejarlas sobre sus piernas arrodilladas. No esperaría ni un minuto más.

-Aguanta la respiración.- Susurró y Eren obedeció. De una sola y certera estocada entró por completo.

-¡AAAHH!- Las lágrimas que todo el tiempo habían hecho que los ojos ojiverdes se miraran aguosos salieron al ser llenado hasta el fondo. El pene de Levi era más grande de lo que imaginaba, aún con el atrevimiento que cargaba le había sido imposible ver directamente el miembro del mayor cuando lo sacó de sus pantalones pero ahora lo sentía latiendo dentro de él. El ardor en su vientre creció y soltó sus tobillos por el impulso precoz que logró detener de liberar su semilla.

El francés se detuvo y levanto más las caderas del castaño, mirando con fascinación la unión que había entre él y el adolescente. Las piernas de Eren descansaron a los costados de su cintura...tan abiertas que no evito acariciarlas por lo fácil que era moldear ese bello cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien? -Acaricio el miembro que permanecía pegado al abdomen trigueño por lo erecto que estaba.

Respirando cortadamente, asintió con la cabeza.

-Muevete...hh -Quedando su trasero levantado y Levi enderezado, no pudo alcanzar los hombros del francés para aferrase. Razón por la que tuvo que aferrarse de su propia camisa.

Levi comenzó a mover su pelvis lentamente, nunca perdiéndose de los cambios en la mirada jovial. La cara era de total gozo, incluso con el pasar de los minutos y aumentando su velocidad se quedaba atónito por la altura de voz que lograba alcanzar el castaño. Pronto él igual comenzó a jadear por la fuerza que utilizaba en acelerar el ritmo. Con el calor que desprendía el cuerpo delgado bajo él, se detuvo para sacar su camisa encima de su cabeza.

Eren parpadeó un par de veces por el alto de movimiento y lo miró. Levi...estaba tatuado. Por la velocidad en que el pelinegro retomo el vaivén no logro ver más y cerro los ojos por el placer. La aceleración comenzó a presentarse y los sonidos en el apartamento subieron más tanto por ellos como por la música que aún sonaba del reproductor.

El sonido que producía el choque de sus carnes hicieron eco en los oídos del menor. Unas sensación por algo duro pegado al miembro del pálido tocaba los nervios más vulnerables de su carne interior. Nunca había tenido sexo con ningún hombre así que se cuestiono si esa satisfacción solo la podría sentir con ellos.

-Levi! LEVI! AGHH! Mierda...!- Gritaba constantemente, ni siquiera maldiciendo podía expresar la desesperación que inundaba su mente.

-Agh, tienes un culo tan pequeño, tan apretado...- Gruño levantando los muslos del chico; doblándolos hasta que las rodillas llegaran al pecho hipersensible. No dejaba de arremeter duro. En un momento de pausa golpeo nuevamente el blando trasero sacandole un grito de éxtasis total a Eren. -Eres muy receptivo aquí. Te gusta ser golpeado acaso?.- Dio otra nalgada haciendo que el castaño jalara sus cabellos. -Heh, eres tan erótico Eren, me provoca cojerte hasta ver esa linda cara tuya explotar de satisfacción.

-L-levi...HH! Hazlo...!- Sus rodillas se abrieron a los lados para sentir la frente humedecida del mayor sobre la suya. Lo miraba fijamente sin dejar de penetrarlo. Sus bocas estaban abiertas e intentaban capturar el oxigeno que expulsara el otro. Sosteniendo el atractivo rostro del francés, Eren comenzó el roce con sus lenguas fuera de sus bocas. Estaba totalmente cautivado por esos profundos ojos. Un sentimiento dentro de él no quiso que eso acabara nunca.

-¡No! ¡No quiero venirme!- Se abrazó del pálido cuello.

- Hh, de que hablas? -Rió roncamente el mayor. -Tienes que sacar todo lo que tienes.

El pelinegro lo abrazó por detrás de los hombros correspondiendo el agarre; con solo unas pocas penetraciones logro que el adolescente se viniera manchando su camiseta blanca con la sustancia del mismo color por la posición en que se encontraba. Chupando al fin el pezón izquierdo al deslizar la manchada prenda hacia arriba se vino tan intenso como él después de entrar el mayor numero de veces que pudo tolerar para estar saciado.

Sudados por completo y oliendo a sexo, se mantuvieron callados con solo el sonido de la música como fondo. Sus respiraciones y cuerpos estaban tan cansados que morían por un simple vaso de agua. Levantándose del espasmódico cuerpo trigueño, sintió un estremecimiento al ver el pecho del menor.

Por el mareo que causo las últimas entradas de Levi se descuido de cubrir su torso. Eren encaro al francés que estaba con los ojos fijos en el. Con la mirada resignada y colorada aún por el calor, le sonrió.

-Es-esto?...- Levi paso la palma por la herida que era casi invisible por el camuflaje al tono de piel que tuvo con los años. Pero era visible al tacto. Frunció el ceño sin dejar de verla. -¿Quien?.

-Esto...hh es una cicatriz que tengo...desde niño.- Eren intentaba respirar normalmente mientras hablaba. -Paso hace mucho, ahora no importa.

Levi mordió su labio. Si algo tenía fuertemente grabado en su cabeza era respetar lo privado de las personas, se sintió mal. ¿Que clase de estúpido podría hacerle eso?.

De pronto entro de nuevo a sus cabales. Se separó un poco más para salir del apretado esfínter y vio las marcas visibles de sus dientes, además de algunos restos de sangre y semen saliendo del enrojecido ano. Enserio se había descontrolado. Bajando la cabeza y doblando mejor el cuerpo en sus manos paso su lengua por última vez disculpandose por la brusquedad. Eren solo "hipó" por el húmedo contacto.

-Lo lamento. He sido un total bruto.- Beso con delicadeza ambos mordiscos. Después lo jalo despacio hasta sentarlo en su regazo. -No he querido hacerte daño.- Acaricio la linea de la columna vertebral.

-N-no lo has hecho. -Eren lo abrazo, su cabeza se apoyo en el tatuado hombro. -Yo quería esto, enserio lo quería. Se sintió increíble, hiciste que fuera lo más placentero que he vivido...tú -Se vio tomado de los brazos y fue besado profundamente por Levi. Sus bocas seguían reconociéndose cada vez que hacían contacto.

-También lo quería. -Hablo entre besos el pelinegro. -Gracias por permitirlo.

-Por un momento creí, que te disgustó mi pecho...

El francés soltó un suspiro. -No pienses eso nunca, tú cuerpo no debe ser perfecto para hacer lo que hice y sin embargo lo es de todos modos.

-...- Eren lo miró con ojos enamorados, estaba realmente encantado por la personalidad y sinceridad del mayor. -Quiero que esto siga, que se repita.

-Se repetirá las veces que tú lo quieras y lo permitas. -Levi le sonrió de lado y acaricio las hebras cafés.

Relajándose más por el descubrimiento de su cicatriz, Eren acomodo sus lentes y visualizó mejor el tatuaje que abarcaba parte del hombro y brazo. Paso su mano con curiosidad. Levi solamente miró hasta donde se dirigía la verde mirada.

-Es un cuervo.

Eren abrió un poco sus ojos, el cuervo estaba dibujado con líneas abstractas negras, era verdaderamente una obra maestra dibujada en la pálida piel. El brazo del francés estaba marcado pero seguía teniendo complextura delgada; más animado a ver noto que su pecho también estaba marcado al igual que su abdomen, no esperaba menos de la perfección que cargaba el francés a donde fuera. Por un segundo se sintió opacado por las comparaciones en sus cuerpos y rió por lo infantiles que eran.

Levi levanto la ceja.

-¡No, no! solo me pareces demasiado atractivo Levi. -Le sonrió.

-Gracias?- Le sonrió cínico. Recuperado, se puso de pie con Eren en sus brazos y camino directo a la ducha, a pesar de la diferencia de alturas podía hacerlo muy bien. -Tendré que conseguirte una nueva camisa.

-Lo siento...- Intentando sonar arrepentido, su tono destilaba felicidad pura.

.

Antes de entrar a la ducha y desnudándose enteramente, Eren no solo descubrió que el pelinegro tenía otro tatuaje cerca del costado del abdomen que casi se extendía por la pelvis si no que portaba dos percings en su miembro llamados "dydoe". Atravesaban el glande y sobresalían horizontalmente por los costados como 4 pequeñas bolas, 2 de cada costado. Recordando el rose de algo pegado al pene de Levi cuando fue penetrado dio con los culpables de ese placer intensificado. Le dieron unas enormes ganas por pasar su boca sobre ellos.

Sintiéndose cómodos de ser aceptados por su cuerpo, su conexión carnal daba señales de ser perfecta.

Luego de salir de un buen baño donde las risas de Eren por ser ayudado a lavarse "debidamente" no cesaban, buscaron algo para ponerse. Levi le presto al adolescente una camisa blanca un poco más grande de la que tenía en un principio y ayudo a colocarle de vuelta el oberol y sus tenis. Retomo el trabajo de pintar dejandole a Eren los lugares accesibles hasta su altura. No podía exigirle mucho después del dolor que tal vez podría experimentar las próximas horas.

El ambiente siempre fue cómodo para los dos, vociferaban lineas de canciones sonadas gracias al mp3. Teniendo el mismo gusto musical nunca había necesidad de saltar algún artista o banda. Pudieron avanzar y terminaron toda el hala de sala y comedor.

Entrada la noche, Levi observo su reloj en la muñeca y pidió a Eren parar con la labor. La noche era muy oscura con el clima frió y no quería que el castaño peligrara de camino a su hogar.

-¿Podré venir entre semana para ayudarte a terminar?- Eren tomo el abrigo con el que había llegado al departamento.

-¿Te deja tu escuela y trabajo?

-Puedo hacer espacio, no te preocupes. ¡Enserio te quiero ayudar!

-De acuerdo de acuerdo. Solo no te sobre-esfuerces.

-Lo juro. -Besandolo, se despidió y camino por el pasillo sacudiendo su mano energético.

Levi puso seguro y una cadena. Volteo para recargar su espalda en la pared. El punto donde había tomado a Eren fue objetivo de su mirada por un considerable tiempo. Todo había pasado tan improvisamente que aún no lo creía. La primera vez que lo había hecho con un hombre, y había sido tan deliciosa que no le molestaría repetirlo las veces que fueran necesarias. Antes de fantasear de nuevo con el desnudo cuerpo del ojiverde recordó la cicatriz que lo perturbo y enojo. En su vida había visto una considerable cantidad de marcas pero esta era la primera que lo dejaba descolocado. Esa línea mal hecha casi rosaba el pezón que chupo y pasaba por encima de las costillas izquierdas del menor.

-¿Quien mierda pudo haber hecho eso?. -Se sentó en el sofá plastificado mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo. Vaya frustración.

- • -

- • -

- • -

Eren babeo por el aroma de la comida apenas llegó a casa. El rato extra que le dio el trabajo con Levi había permitido que su cabello se secara y no levantara sospechas por tenerlo húmedo. Hablando con su mamá sobre lo bueno que fue su día ayudando en "labores sociales de la escuela" (omitiendo claramente la parte del sexo y su visita inusual a cierto pelinegro) comió feliz todo lo que había en su plato. El aroma inusual en Eren no paso desapercibido por Mikasa pero viendo lo cansado pero feliz que se encontraba su hermano decidió guardárselo.

-Auch.- Se quejo al levantarse de la silla.

-¿Eren?- Su mamá se paro detrás de él preocupada. -¿Estas bien mi amor?

-Ah, sí sí mamá. -Tomo su plató. -Hoy lavare los platos.

-¿L-los platos?.- Carla miro a Mikasa para compartir el asombro con su hija. -¿Escuchaste?

-Enserio debió ser un excelente día para ti.- Hablo bajo la asiática tomando de su jugo de naranja.

-No, simplemente estoy de buen humor.- Camino hasta arrebatar el vaso de la mano blanca. -No sean dramáticas. -Dándole un beso a su mamá al pasar a su lado, inicio con la lavada taradeando la última canción que escucho antes de salir del departamento.

-Mikasa...Eren esta creciendo. -Su mamá suspiro encantada con la imagen de su pequeño ayudando.

-Me quito mi jugo. -Dijo seria.

- • -

- • -

- • -

2 SEMANA DESPUÉS

Después del trabajo en días desocupados, había ido al departamento del pelinegro al menos 4 veces en todo ese tiempo; gustaba ayudar en las reparaciones y colocamiento de muebles y libros, cuadros y ropa, sillas y lamparas. Estaba tan conforme con la presencia de Levi en su vida que poco a poco recibir llamadas de él o mensajes en la noche se convertía en una normalidad.

Ahora en el descanso de su escuela se encontraba con las personas más queridas en su mundo, no gustaba esconderles algo tan trascendente en su vida pero tampoco encontraba la oportunidad ni el valor para decirlo.

-Bien, ya veo el problema. Lo que pasa es que en este problema debes sustituir los valores. -Señalo Armin en el cuaderno.

-Ah! Siempre olvido ese paso, diablos. -Borro con la goma de su lápiz los errores. Volvería a empezar desde el comienzo.

-Bueno, si empiezas a practicar en eso solamente ya no tendrás problemas si se vuelve a presentar.

-Eren, deberías enseñarme. -Mikasa jaló el cuaderno pero el ojiverde se lo arrebato.

-¿No vas a resolverlo todo? -La miró con un tic desconfiado en el ojo.

-No.

Eren se lo pensó, pero accedió a recibir ayuda; solo teniéndolo en la mano Mikasa se levanto rápidamente y corrió con el cuaderno en mano.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Oye!

Alejándose entre los adolescentes, la asiática comenzó a resolver los problemas tan terca como siempre.

-¡Hombre! Sabía que no podía confiar en ella. -Eren apretó su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Jajajaja, Mikasa es Mikasa.- Armin comió de su ensalada.

El castaño levanto su cabeza y pensó que ahora que Mikasa no estaba en la mesa, era el momento justo para hablar con su mejor amigo.

-Emm, Armin. Sabes...

-Hm? -Volteó a verlo el ojiazul- ¿Dijiste algo?

Las mejillas de Eren se volvieron algo rojas, tratando de no ser tan obvio rasco sus mejillas como su constante maña le permitía.

-Yo, yo, creo que tengo algo con un hombre.

Armin se mantuvo estupefacto, después volvió a preguntarle. -¿Como dijiste?

Levantándose de su asiento para quedar justo a su lado, le hablo más bajo.

-Tuve sexo con un hombre.

Las pálidas mejillas de su amigo enrojecieron casi al instante. Se separó por el susto que la confesión le había causado.

-¿Co..qu..cuan..?- No pudo completar ninguna pregunta.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Se que esto debe ser lo más incomodo que podría decirte en mi vida, pero si no te lo digo voy a explotar!- Armin mantenía la mirada espantada. -N-no sé. Es que... ni siquiera yo se como expresartelo. Pero no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar acerca de esto que es tan importante para mi.

-¿Es, es una broma verdad?...- El rubio sonrió incrédulo.

-Es la verdad. Nunca te mentiría con algo así.

Un silencio de muerte se presento mientras se miraban a sus ojos. Armin volvió a hablar cambiando su sonrisa a una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Es, es ese francés de la otra vez?

Eren aún más sonrojado asintió.

-¿Como lo sabes?...

-¿Como?! ¡Es obvio!- Su voz sonaba enojada. -Cuando note tu mirada y la de él, pensé que...solo fue algo. -Calló y se levanto de la mesa, Eren alertado sujeto el suéter celeste que llevaba su amigo.

-¡No! Armin, no te vayas. Necesito enserio que me escuches...!

-Y-yo, no puedo ahora Eren. -Armin miró esos ojos verdes tan preocupados por el rechazo que estaba sintiendo. Siempre ponía primero a su mejor amigo, pero ahora estaban primero sus sentimientos. Dolió completamente lo que acababa de escuchar. -Yo. No puedo Eren, no puedo. Ahora no. -Jalo su manga y camino hacia la biblioteca con paso rápido.

Eren lo intentó perseguir, pero un "No me sigas" de un total irreconocible Armin lo dejo parado en medio de la cafetería. Un sentimiento de tristeza extrema hizo que algunas lagrimas quisieran salir. Su amigo lo había rechazado? ¿Armin era homofobico?

Hasta el momento, cuando pensaba en Levi deseaba besarlo o sentirlo piel contra piel, pero daría cualquier cosa para que en ese momento, el francés estuviera sujetando su mano.

.

.

* * *

**NA: **Gracias graciaaaas por tanto amor en los comentarios, siempre me animan a seguir con esta historia que me da un buen rato escribiéndola. Este fic sigue gracias a ustedes!^-^

Yo creo que la próxima vez que sepan de mi será para traer el especial Navideño y cumpleañero de nuestro Levi porque como anteriormente dije un familiar vendrá y quiero disfrutarlo. Trae regalos y entre ellos espero encontrar los videojuegos que le pedí u.u me tocará cruzar los dedos.

* * *

**Shizaya:** Sí habrá Erwin x Eren:DDD beat fot that! Gracias por expresar tu gusto y espero no te incomode como sera este Levi. Se aprecia tus palabras c: Shizaya es una pareja super amada para mi *-*

**Fran:** AAAAA, gracias re tierno al decir que me sigues *-* agradecida siempre!

.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas?

**¿Review (ノ・∀・****)ノ ****? See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama ~**

******ADVERTENCIA: Lemon o contenido explicito / Palabras anti sonantes**

**[ Especial Navideño: **_Feliz cumpleaños_ _Levi_ **]**

* * *

DICIEMBRE 15

Todos los estudiantes en la preparatoria estaban formados para dar por finalizada la última ceremonia antes de salir a vacaciones navideñas, el director de la institución Nile Dawk uso palabras estrictas para que los estudiantes con bajo rendimiento escolar se prepararan a rendir cursos a partir de enero unas semanas antes de entrar de vuelta.

Aguantando los firmes hasta que concluyo, los estudiantes deformaron las filas para observar las calificaciones pegadas cerca del mural en la larga entrada techada de la escuela.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!.- Gritaba Connie esperanzado de no tener que ir a cursos. -¿F? ¿4 F's? ¡NO! ¡Debe haber un maldito error!

-Oh, parece que te he pateado completamente el trasero este semestre.- Le dijo Sasha cuando se apoyo en la cabeza calva de su mejor amigo. -¡Solo tengo que rendir 2 materia siii! -Saltó contenta, tomando de los brazos al más bajo para bailar.

-¡Oye! No estoy para celebrar maldita sea!

-Dejen de lanzar ruidos molestos ustedes dos.- Pasó Jean a su lado para echar un vistazo a la hoja. -Hmm, como debía suponer, ninguna materia reprobada. Así seguramente podré conseguir mi beca.- Levantó el flequillo de su frente con prepotencia.

-¡AH dame tus notas Jean! No quiero volver a la escuela antes de terminar vacaciones. -Se aferró a su brazo derecho.

-¡Jodete nunca aprenderías aunque te enseñara yo! ¡Suéltame!.- Sacudió su brazo.

-¡AAAA Dame tus notas!

-¿Enserio saliste tan mal?- Un chico con pecas y cabello azabache apareció detrás y jaló a Connie del uniforme para ayudar a Jean.

-¡Marco! ¡Sacalo de encima!. -Jean movió su cuerpo hacia adelante arrastrando al chico de mirada ambar tras de él.

-¡NOO!

-¡Silencio maldita sea! -Escucharon una voz muy dura.

-¡Profeso Keith!- Gritaron los 4 adolescentes.

-¡Firmes!- Obedecieron sin rezongar. -¿Ni siquiera pueden ser obedientes a punto de salir de vacaciones? ¿Acaso quieren quedarse a servicio de la institución limpiando baños, aulas y cafeterías?!

-¡No señor!

-Entonces hagan el favor de callarse y den mayor esfuerzo la próxima vez.- Pausó y vio a Connie, caminó unos pasos y golpeó con el dedo índice la frente del menor. -¿Comprendió Springer?

-¡Claro señor!

-Lo veré muy pronto en los cursos.- Su tono sonó realmente sádico.

Connie solo intento contener las lágrimas. -¡Lo esperare con ansias señor!

Mikasa y Eren llegaban tomados de las mangas de sus uniformes como aveces acostumbraban; los rumores de "incesto" aveces afloraban en la escuela pero ellos solamente reían por las suposiciones tontas. No dejaban de demostrar su amor fraternal a su manera.

-Tsk.- Jean chasqueó los dientes al verlos.

-Buenas tardes profesor Keith.- Saludaron los dos.

-Alumnos. -Con una mirada más relajada a los hermanos y una de advertencia a los que acababa de reprender, caminó de vuelta con los profesores.

-Ese hombre me da miedo hasta los huesos. No espero el día en que lo despidan o algo. -Dijo Connie.

-No seas idiota, es hermano del director. -Rodó Jean sus ojos .

-¡Pueden pelearse!

-¿Como salieron en sus notas?.- Habló Eren para dejar de lado los problemas conflictivos con el profesor.

-Mal mal mal mal.

-¡Podrás hacerlo bien al a próxima!- Animó Sasha a Connie.

-Claro que puedes.- También Marco.

-Gracias...

-¿Siguen sin estar con Armin? ¿Que ha pasado con ese trío que siempre llevan?.- Pregunto Jean luego de encontrar lo que les faltaba a esos dos.

Eren bajó la mirada, Mikasa lo observó.

-Armin ha estado ocupado con ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Es todo.- Habló la asiática.

-¿No va a venir a mirar siquiera como salió? Eso es tener confianza. -Rascó su cabello la castaña comelotodo.

-Bueno, él siempre ha sido un buen estudiante.- Eren no engañaba a nadie porque semblante no ocultaba nada, estaba triste cuando hablaban de su mejor amigo.

Todos callaron viendo al de anteojos hasta que otra persona les llamo la atención. Reiner corrió cerca de otros estudiantes incluyéndolos a ellos para atrapar una bola de fútbol americano arrojada por Bertholdt. Junto a los chicos de último año caminaba Annie a paso lento.

-¡Buena esa! -Choco las palmas con el chico alto. Vio a sus amigos menores y se acercó. -Hey! ¿Como han estado? ¿Preparándose para divertirse en las vacaciones? -Su mano se apoyo en el hombro de su rubia novia para acercarla a su fornido cuerpo. Eren frunció un poco el ceño.

-Estoy seguro de que ustedes se divertirán a lo grande. -Sonrió sarcástico Eren, especialmente mirando a Reiner y Annie.

-De eso puedes estar seguro.- El mayor bajo su cabeza y beso a su novia frente a todos. La de ojos azules se dejo hacer, pero después golpeo fuerte la pierna ajena con su rodilla. -¡Agh! -Sobó su área lastimada. -Amo cuando se pone agresiva jaja

-Tsk.- El castaño apretó los dientes.

-¡Bien bien todos sabemos que destilan amor! Solo me hacen sentir triste por no tener a mi Sasha así...- Connie sujeto la mano de su amiga, mirándola como si mirara una mismísima diosa.

-Dame algunas hamburguesas o patatas y podría considerarlo.- Aún diciéndolo en tono bromista, el chico de malas notas apretó más su agarre y salió corriendo junto a ella gritando "Yo te compraría el mundo entero".

Riéndose por la graciosa "pareja" que hacían, continuaron hablando sobre los planes para las vacaciones navideñas.

-¿Entonces, no tienen nada planeado para una fiesta o alguna salida fuera de la ciudad?- Alentó Reiner.

-Estaremos ocupado con trabajo tal vez.- Eren no deshacía su mirada incomoda por ver a su ex en brazos de otro.

-Pero si nos ponemos de acuerdo podremos hacer espacio en nuestros itinerarios.- Sonrió Marco.

-¡Esa es la actitud!.- Señaló. -Entonces, nos avisamos por celular como siempre.- Reiner camino hasta Eren, la diferencia de alturas era demasiado marcada. -Va, deja el rencor pequeño. -Sin soltar a la rubia camino lejos de ellos junto a su mejor amigo.

Eren apretó los puños y prefirió voltear para enfocarse en algo que si era importante...sus notas escolares. Con Mikasa observaron juntos el desempeño que habían logrado. Mikasa siendo la alumna modelo que era no necesitaba preocuparse en lo absoluto.

-Vaya, si que te han salvado tus amigos cuatro ojos. -Jean habló al lado de Eren viendo las notas que a pesar de no ser excelentes eran regulares y completaban la meta que se había impuesto a principio del año escolar.

-Hhh.- Soltó el aire y golpeó su frente. -Moría si tengo que venir a la escuela. ¡Son buenas noticias! -Atrajo a Mikasa de su hombro para abrazarla entusiasmado. -¡Podré tener vacaciones después de todo!

El golpe de celos pego de nueva cuenta a Jean y los alejo casi al instante.

-¡No tienes necesidad de abrazarla imbécil!

-¿Qué? Es mi hermana estúpido.

-¡Eso no me interesa no te acerques a ella!

-Eren.- La pelinegra miró con enojo al más alto. -No vale la pena, vayámonos.

-¡M-mikasa! ¡Diablos no hacer eso! ¡No soy un idiota!- Cuando la vio dar la vuelta para avanzar golpeó en el hombro a Eren. -¡Es tu maldita culpa!

-¡Yo no siquiera se porque los malditos celos! ...nunca vas a ganarla de esa manera y prefiero estar muerto a ser tu cuña...!

Armin apareció delante de ellos, con el choque de caracteres no se percataron rápido de su presencia . Aún con Jean reclamando los dos mejores amigos se dieron una fugaz mirada antes de separarse en lados opuestos. El castaño corrió rápido con su hermana y el rubio solo se detuvo delante del papel a verificar sus notas. "Y así llevaban la mayor parte del semestre". Pensó Jean luego de gritale a Eren por dejarlo en medio de una discusión.

- • -

- • -

- • -

Tomando el mismo bus que lo dirigía al departamento de Levi llegó a su destino. El día había sido pesado no solo por la constante indiferencia que llevaban él y su rubio amigo si no también por el trabajo. Se debía a la rapidez que tenía que adoptar para atender a los empresarios que pedían grandes pedidos de café. Incluso ellos en épocas navideñas no podían descansar del todo. Agradecía enormemente poder ver al francés para suavizar las grandes piedras que caía de vez en vez en su pequeño mundo.

Con las vacaciones podría verlo más seguido, ya quería darle la noticia de haber pasado los últimos exámenes bien por la ayuda que el pelinegro le había ofrecido. Tomando el ascensor y pegando un par de veces a la puerta, espero a ser recibido.

-Woa! ¡Eren!- La castaña de anteojos abría la puerta.

-Señorita Hanji...- El estudiante se sorprendió al verla dentro.

-¡¿Como has estado?!- Le abrazo del cuello.

-Suéltalo si valoras los malditos libros con los que viniste. Cuatro ojos.- Levi jaló el cuello de la camisa café que llevaba su mejor amiga.

-¡Levi!- Eren le miró y recibió una sonrisa ladina del francés.

-Hola Eren, siento la bienvenida de esta histérica.

-¡Histérica! ¡¿Quién?!

-Tsk. Enserio no querrás que llegue a ellos.- Levi comenzó a caminar para tomar el gran libro de anatomía dentro del maletín negro propiedad de la mujer.

-¡Noooo!- Lo apresó del brazo y lo jaló lejos. -Nunca dejaría que les hicieras algo.

-Ehh...- La voz del ojiverde hizo que ambos voltearan a verlo.

-Hm, claro no te salude.- Levi metió las manos a su pantalón y se acerco al menor para besarlo en los labios, luego habló.- Hanji vino porque necesito su opinión para comprar una camioneta. De hecho estaba pensando en pedírtela también.

-¿Comprar?

-¡Aww! ¡Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos!- Gritó la practicante y empujó a su pequeño mejor amigo hasta chocar pechos con el castaño. -Vuelve a besar a ese chico tan tierno Levi. Anda, anda.

Eren se sonrojo, aún no estaba tan acostumbrado a demostrar afecto con Levi mientras alguien los observaba. Que la mejor amiga del ojigris supiera de ellos le daba cierto gusto de saber que al mayor no le avergonzaba tener un vínculo con él y darlo a conocer. Esta vez fue Eren que con una sonrisa beso los labios finos de Levi.

-¡Dios! Son tan lindos voy a hacer una página exclusiva en internet para ustedes.- Sus manos chocaron en un puños. -Me llevaré el crédito de publicar y descubrir una pareja tan encantadora ~

Levi rosó una vez más sus labios y después se encamino al escritorio donde estaba su portátil.

-Después. Enserio quiero avanzar con esto porque no soportare un día más con la necesidad de tomar el metro para cualquier salida. -Acomodo su asiento y desplegó la pantalla donde se veía la oferta. -Miraba en internet algunos precios de Camionetas, solía tener una Nissan Skyline en Francia pero decidí venderlo para comprar algo nuevo aquí -Miró a Eren y Hanji que permanecían detrás de sus hombros apoyándose para ver la pantalla.

-Eres un completo presumido. Me gustaría tener al menos alguna pequeña esperanza de comprarme uno.- Se quejó el de ojos verdes.

-Puedo convertirme en tu chófer si lo quisieras.- Acarició el mentón pequeño del adolescente.

-¿Enserio?- Sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

-Claro que no. Nunca haría un trabajo así por nadie, mocoso.- Aguantando el golpe que le dio Eren y la risa por ver ese encantador ceño fruncido causa de la burla siguió mostrando el artículo en Ebay. -Estaba pensando que esto podría estar bien. Es simple una Jeep Cherokee de 1999.

-Bueno, son muy comunes aquí. Sería bueno pasear por el bosque con una de esas.- Dijo Eren.

-No lo sé Levi. Nunca has tenido buen gusto con los vehículos.- Hanji palmó la espalda del pelinegro.

-Solo porque no me guste el tuyo no significa que tenga mal gusto.

-¡Quisieras que el tuyo fuera tan aerodinámico como mi bebé!

-Bien, entonces solamente te ignorare.- Volteó a ver a Eren. -¿Qué me dices entonces?

Riendo por la buena confianza que sostenían los dos como si fueran hermanos le aconsejo. -Claro, solo necesitaras ver todos los detalles. Pienso que no será un problema para ti.

-Entonces, le escribiré un mensaje al vendedor, ahora solo me tuve que enfocar en Vancouver porque lo necesitaré para 2 años, luego podré conseguir algo mejor cuando me vaya.

Hanji no evitó mirar al chico que estaba a su izquierda. La cara seguía teniendo la misma expresión de pesar cuando Levi compartía a donde iba la dirección de su vida. Recordando un dato interesante, le pidió a Eren ayuda para traer unos vasos con refresco que Levi y ella habían dejado en la cocina.

Pasando la puerta corrediza, se recargo en la isla de acero y llamó su atención antes de regresar con el francés.

-Eren.

-¿Uh? ¿Sí?- La miró con los refrescos en las manos.

-¿Tú y Levi la están llevando muy bien ehh?- La de lentes recargó sus mentón en las palmas cuando colocó sus codos en la superficie dura.

-Eh, bueno. Claro, podría decirse. Me ha ayudado mucho y es un excelente amigo.

-Vamos ustedes ya tienen relaciones. ¡Deja la palabra amigo!- Sonrió con picardia.

Eren un poco colorado, subió el dorso de su mano para apretar los lentes en medio de su nariz.

-La vergüenza no existe conmigo Eren.- Rió. -Pero ese no es el tema que quiero tratar... -Volteando a los lados como si se estuviera ocultando de alguien le habló susurrándole.- ¿Ya has pensado que harás para su cumpleaños?

Eren abrió aún más sus expresivos y redondos ojos. -¿Su qué?

-¡Shhh!

Bajando un poco el tono volvió a preguntar: ¿Su qué?

-¡Enserio que pueden hacer algo mejor que solo juguetear en la cama... como conocerse!

Eren esta vez si mostró más color en sus mejillas.

-¡No lo hemos hecho! He estado ocupado con las escuela y Levi con la mudanza y...!

-¡Shh!.

De nueva cuenta bajó la voz. -Lo siento...pero. ¿Cuando cumplirá años?

-Este 25 de diciembre.

-¿Navidad?.

-Lo sé, es un de los grandes misterios que existirán en la tierra.

-¡Es muy pronto! ¿Que podría hacer?

-Pensaba organizarle una fiesta pero ese antisocial no ha hecho muchos amigos aquí. Podría poner mis manos a fuego cuando pienso que soy la única verdadera.

-Bueno, él fue genial conmigo y somos buenos amigos.

-Por supuesto que sí. Eres ridículamente lindo.- Se acercó y pellizcó la mejilla sonrojada.

¿Qué están haciendo?.- Levi entró observando la ridícula escena. -A este paso el tipo del internet me traerá más rápido la camioneta a que ustedes salgan de aquí.

-Ah, lo siento.- Eren sintió un codazo por parte de la mayor antes de seguir al francés, podría ser que dejaran la plática en otro descuido.

- • -

- • -

- • -

25 DE DICIEMBRE

El anunció anticipado de la mejor amiga del ojigris había hecho que tanto Eren como Hanji misma se apoyaran mutuamente en el regalo que ambos darían. Eren aconsejó a Hanji de cooperar para pagar la camioneta que desde el día 18 del mismo mes había sido entregada a su nuevo dueño: Levi. Luego de una estricta revisión del motor y condiciones antiguas del vehículo se decidió completamente a adquirirla. Aunque el azabache no necesitaba la ayuda para pagar, lo consideró una buena acción y un buen regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Hanji le había aconsejado a Eren una prenda específica que en un momento de salida a Levi le llamo la atención. Con el regalo envuelto y dentro de este la chaqueta negra italiana(al gusto de Levi) que había terminado de completar con el dinero de buena fé que le proporciono su nueva amiga y consejera, se preparó para ir lo más rápido posible para ver al cumpleañero. Cantarle felicitaciones por teléfono a las 12 de la noche no le era suficiente.

-¿Eren?.- Escucho a Hannes tocar la puerta del baño donde se cambiaba su ropa de trabajo al suéter navideño que su mamá le obligaba a lucir durante todo el día de navidad todos los años. Muy agradecido estaba de no ser el único que sufriera por la misma tortura, su hermana zarpaba en el mismo barco que él. Ya con los años, simplemente se le hacía normal portar ese suéter rojo con un venado caricaturesco.

-¿Sí?.- Salió para ir a los casilleros a colocar el uniforme en el mismo lugar. Todo sin quitar la atención de su jefe.

-Lamento haberte hecho trabajar este día.- Frotó su cabello.

-No tiene que lamentar nada, este es mi trabajo y me alegra ayudarlo.- Le sonrió con la sonrisa sincera que siempre encantaba a las personas.

-¡Amo esa actitud muchacho!.- Lo abrazó fuerte como un padre haría. -Feliz navidad Eren, espero que el cielo siempre cuide de ti y tu amada familia.

-Muchas gracias Señor Hannes. También deseo lo mismo para usted.- Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese abrazo fraternal. Después de eso, cargó el regalo y se despidió.

Tenía mucha suerte de tener personas como Hannes, sus amigos, su familia y al señor _Erwin_ en su vida. Personas de las que estaba confiado nunca le abandonarían y verían por su bien.

Un poco triste, esperó que Armin estuviera pasando una buena temporada con su familia. Enserio lo extrañaba.

.

Esperando cerca de la entrada del café, fue recogido por el francés puntualmente como lo habían acordado para pasar almenos unas horas juntos. Siendo navidad pensaba que su trabajo le daría un día inhábil pero Hannes por la mañana al llamar a su mamá para desearle feliz navidad le pidió también permiso para ocuparlo. Sin poder negarse aceptó.

-¿Qué se supone que tienes puesto?.- Preguntó Levi cuando Eren subió a la camioneta. Llevaba un abrigo de paño gris.

-Ah, mi madre.- No aclarando bien la duda por la mirada aún concentrada de Levi continuó. -Nos obliga a Mikasa y a mi a usarlo todas las navidades. Y antes de que te burles la verdad no me interesa. Ya soy inmune.

-Esta bien. No diré nada. -Jaló la pequeña nariz roja sobresaliente de "Rodolfo"

-¡Solo conduce!

Riendo ronco, jaló la palanca de potencia y condujo. Eren siempre se sentía a gusto al oler el ligero olor a tabaco y piel que inundaba el vehículo.

Al preguntarle como había ido su día mientras esperaban la luz verde, el ojigris escaneó el regalo que tenían el adolescente en sus delgadas piernas.

-¿Eso es para mi?.

¿Mm? Ah, sí! ¿Quieres adivinar?.

-¿Podría ser una prenda de ropa?.

Por el acertamiento en el primer intento, el menor solo suspiró y llevó el regalo al asiento trasero. -Esta bien, puedes abrirlo después.

-¿Qué? ¿Acerté?.

-Cállate.- Inflando los cachetes apretó sus rodillas.

-Si ese es el regalo, creo que no conoces muy bien lo que en realidad quiero de ti.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?.- Su pregunta fue tan inocente que hizo reír al francés por su ingenuidad.

-Solo desnúdate y estaré muy conforme.

Eren golpeando el blanco puño con el que cambiaba dirección rió para disimular su nerviosismo.

-¡Calla! Jajaja.

- • -

- • -

- • -

Conduciendo un buen rato de paseo por la ciudad, Eren sugirió un sitió no muy conocido en Vancouver para ver el lago. Estaba en una de las orillas del bosque urbano y era un excelente sitió calmado y poco transcurrido con una vista sencillamente perfecta para ver las luces y el gran puente luminiscente iluminar el agua.

Levi estacionó la camioneta y apago el motor pero mantuvo el aire acondicionado y el estéreo encendido. La nieve había caído densa ese día navideño y el frío se intensifico un poco. Estando en el interior no se daban cuenta pero las ventanas empañadas hablaban por si mismas. Haciendo figurillas con sus dedos antes de limpiar por completo el vidrió, Eren miró el lago y sus alrededores. La ciudad canadiense siempre brillaba más en épocas como estas.

Escuchaban la canción Young Folks de La banda The kooks.

-Tenías razón, tiene una vista muy buena. Pero es una lástima que tanta nieve caiga.- Levi se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y pasó su mano por el flequillo para acomodarlo. -¿Lo has encontrado por ti mismo?

-Sí, de niño me trajeron en muchas ocasiones a explorar el gran bosque. Al principió cuando me invitaban mis compañeros de clase nunca me animaba. En épocas junior, venir aquí era lo más osado que hacía un niño, no era de esperarse las burlas que me daban cuando me negaba.

-¿Tus padres no te dejaron?

-Ellos incluso venían aquí con Mikasa y aún así nunca me motivaba. Fue...principalmente por el miedo que tenía de ser atacado por algún extraño animal.

Levi soltó una pequeña risa.

-¡No te rías!

-No lo hice.

-Bueno...! -Apretando sus manos en medio de sus rodillas prosiguió. -Ese miedo desapareció cuando un amigo de mi padre me trajo y al devolverle la hospitalidad que me dio no pude negarme. Aveces era perseguido por él porque le encontré una fascinación a explorar los alrededores por mi propia cuenta. Puede que fuera una estrategia para combatir el miedo de estar solo porque me provocaba cierta clase de ansiedad cuando sucedía.- El adolescente llevo una mano a su frente para masajearla. -Narrándolo suena incluso ridículo.

-Esta bien. Aunque pienso que eras un mocoso travieso al alejarte de tus mayores.

-Quizás, pero no esta mal ser aventurero y arriesgado.- Le sonrió.

-¿Eso haces conmigo?- Levi apretó su rodilla y curvo sus labios. -Si en verdad te gustara arriesgarte debiste conocerme tiempo atrás, soy más sencillo ahora de lo que era antes.

-¿Antes?.

-Tengo algunas cosas de las que no puedo estar muy orgulloso. Es algo que todo ser humano tiene, no siempre esta feliz con la persona en la que se ve realizada y cuando te das cuenta de los errores, es un golpe muy duro. - La mirada grisácea regresó al volante sin dejar de apretar la rodilla de Eren. -Pienso que ahora todo esta debidamente balanceado y como en verdad quiero.

Eren subió su mano encima de la pálida para apretar sus nudillos.

-Antes o ahora, seguiría siendo bueno el conocerte.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. Ambos "yo" son totalmente diferentes. -Pegó su espalda al asiento y sonrió cínico sin despegar su mirada ahora de los ojos verdes. -Tu personalidad no lo soportaría.

-Puedes probarme si quieres. -Desafió.

Levi levantó una ceja con deje divertido en su rostro blanquecino. -Prefiero probarte de otra manera _gosse (niño)._

El francés se acerco al menor para besarle en los labios, con la única intención de rodear el tema personal como si se tratara de un bache en la carretera. Eren correspondió el beso pero apenas finalizo volvió a hablarle.

-No vas a usar eso si quieres evadir algo...

-¿No te gusta besarme?.- Lamió el tierno labio inferior sonrojando al de anteojos.

-Sí me gusta, mucho. -Cerró los ojos dándole otro beso.- Por eso mismo no puedes tomar ventaja de ellos.

-¿Quieres que tome ventaja de otra cosa entonces?. -La mano del pelinegro tomó por sorpresa a Eren cuando lo jaló del cabello haciendo que su cabeza se hiciera para atrás. Pasó su húmeda lengua por el cuello sintiendo el recorrido del jadeo que salió por la boca inexperta.

-Levi. Eso tampoco.- Siguió el juego y apretaba sus labios cuando los blancos dientes mordisqueaban con gula.

-No veo mucha verdad en eso. -Habló sobre su piel olfateando el limpio aroma del canadiense. -Lo comprobare por mi propia cuenta, si te parece. -Tomando la muñeca del castaño, se movió de su asiento para tener más acceso al sugestionable cuerpo adolescente. Su movilidad en la camioneta no era muy buena pero no pretendía hacerlo allí de todas formas. Solo quería jugar un poco teniendo el derecho cumpleañero de hacer lo que quisiera. Jaló la palanca que hacía bajar el asiento mientras escuchaba una risa infantil del muchacho por lo apresurado de la acción.

-Como desees. -Ambos se recostaron; Levi encima de Eren y empezaron a besarse lentamente. Primero con algunas risas entre labios por el acomodamiento del más bajo buscando una buena posición en donde apoyarse. Al fin encontrada le obligó a abrir los labios para que su lengua entrara completamente.

Pronto los besos comenzaron a subir de nivel participando mordidas y jalones eróticos de labios. No habían tenido sexo después del primer encuentro y cesaron de ello cuando Eren se concentró en los exámenes o el trabajo que en turno nocturno lo ocupaba lo suficiente hasta para olvidar incluso mensajearle al ojigris. Con el tiempo sin tocarse y solo teniendo contacto labial, el encendido de sus libidos fue más rápido y anticipado.

Levi pasó sus palmas por el plano y sensible pecho del menor, sintiendo el suave suéter navideño que cargaba ridículamente a su gusto. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza la morbosa idea de coger a un niño en víspera navideña que solo ansiaba los regalos por su buen comportamiento en el año. Alejando sus bocas visualizo la mirada verdosa que le pedía más. Intentó detener las imágenes de Eren tratando de rogarle por un buen presente al tener ese infantil corazón de niño que aveces mostraba pero falló.

-Sabes, te ves muy infantil con esto. -Habló roncamente y jaló el suéter arriba hasta topar con el cuello. El torax trigueño con esa curiosa cicatriz estaba de nuevo a su deseo egoísta de moldearlo. -Pequeño. ¿Has creído en Santa?. -Con una sonrisa depravada bajo su cabeza para lamer y chupar el pezón derecho.

-Ah...- Eren levantó su pecho cuando sintió la húmeda extremidad. -¿D-de que hablas?.

-Solo responde. -Levi apresó sus brazos por debajo de la espalda del ojiverde para levantar a su gusto. Comenzó a pasar varias veces su lengua por el mismo pezón y mordía a sus alrededores recordando que las partes más sensibles en los pechos de una mujer eran de igual manera en los alrededores del pecho. Agradeció que Eren disfrutara por su conocimiento previo cuando lo escucho jadear más necesitado.

-Sí. Creo...creía.- Eren llevó su mano derecha a la cabellera negra. Las atenciones lo empezaban a tensar de piernas y brazos.

-¿Y debe perderse necesariamente esa creencia? El concepto que manejo en este momento es el mismo. -Levi mamó el otro pezón y Eren liberó un gemido gustoso.

-¿Porque?.-Gimió más que hablar.

-Porque puedo darte lo que gustes si te has portado bien. ¿Lo has hecho?.- Mordió y levantó hacia arriba el duro pezón disfrutando el temblor de Eren. Acompañando eso pasó su mano a la entrepierna con toda la intención de desesperarlo.

-Ahh!...hh Sí...!- El menor comenzó a mover su pelvis para sentir más contacto sobre su ansiosa erección. Lo que sea que estuviera como propósito de Levi, estaba cumpliendolo. -Me porto bien.- La lengua del francés pasó por la línea zigzagueante que cruzaba su pecho y más que incomodarlo le éxito en demasía.

-¿Entonces que te mereces Eren?.- Sus dientes mordieron el costado de sus costillas mientras ejercía más presión por encima del pantalón.

-¡AH! M-muerde más. Tócame. -Demandó.

-¿Me das ordenes? Es algo que debes ganarte.- Levantándose para quedar recto frente a él pero no lograndolo completamente por el techo del auto, alejo las manos de la espalda caliente de Eren y apretó con sus dedos pulgar e índice los erectos pezones al mismo tiempo. -Hm, es gracioso. Haces el trabajo de jalarlos tu mismo pequeño. ¿Puedes verlo?

Eren gimió más audible. Su cara estaba roja y viéndose descubierto por subir y bajar su tórax a propósito para sentir el jaloneo lo avergonzó. Desenmascarando su lujuria tiró de su suéter hacia arriba, lanzandolo en el asiento trasero. Estiró su brazo y dio con la nuca de Levi para devolverlo a su propio pecho, sintiendo la lengua reconocerlo nuevamente; las mordidas y succiones no pararon hasta sacarle gritos de placer. El ritmo que estaban llevando era fervientemente placentero.

-Levi, nhh! quiero que lo metas.- Su mano bajó a la entrepierna del francés, acariciándola con sugestión.

Levi se detuvo y miró al castaño. Lamió su labio por el pedido.

-¿Quieres enserio que te coja aquí?

-No me importa...no solo quiero. Lo necesito.- Sus temblorosas manos desabrocharon el pantalón blanco que ahora llevaba y subió de más su cuerpo sobre el asiento para retirarlo. La ayuda del francés sirvió para desprenderlos. Solo los boxers negros quedaban en su lugar pero antes de bajarlos las manos de Levi lo detuvieron.

-Si así lo quieres. Te lo haré con gusto. -Levantó los brazos de Eren hacia arriba forzándolos a detenerse por detrás del asiento encima de su cabeza.- Ya es hora de que me des otro obsequio, el verdadero.- Bajo cara para morder el labio inferior del adolescente usando un tono severo.- Que no se te ocurra soltarte.

Eren asintió con la cabeza, las manos del ojigris pasaron por todo su cuello, torso y vientre hasta los boxers los cuales jaló hasta dejar visible solamente el miembro y su fino trasero. Con la baja altura que tenía Levi no fue difícil sacar únicamente su miembro para posicionarlo en la entrada. Su mano tapó la boca de Eren y le ordenó lamer la palma lo más que pudiera para masturbar mejor su miembro. Mientras el menor realizaba lo pedido, Levi no dejaba de simular embestidas que hacían jadear al de anteojos.

-Necesito prepararte. Pero me muero por entrar en ese apretado agujero tuyo en este momento. -Jaló por debajo de la rodilla bronceada hacia arriba visualizando mejor. -¿Crees que podría?.- Quitando la palma ya por demás ensalivada lo masturbó para encender más sus hormonas. Lubricó el dedo medio en su boca y lo metió al caliente interior para empezar a prepararlo. Lo agitó de adentro a afuera mientras oía al adolescente gimotear excitado; con los pocos segundos que pasaron acompaño a su dedo trabajador con el anular.

-¡Por favor! Ahh...entra! Mételo por favor. -El ojiverde mantenía su constante movimiento de caderas para frotar los dedos dentro de él. Si era necesario rogaría y aguantaría el dolor por tener ese duro pene en sus entrañas. Sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas al desear ser penetrado sin cuidado alguno.

-Eres realmente un mocoso hambriento y desesperado. -Levi metió sus dígitos hasta el fondo de la carne interior y los saco para delinear de nuevo la cicatriz. El canadiense enserio mandaba todo su sentido de recato a la mierda. -Bien, tendrás ese presente que te hace feliz.-Juntó los tobillos de Eren para descansarlos en su hombro izquierdo, presionando su horadada punta se introdujo lentamente hasta la mitad.

-¡HAA! Así...! Más. -Su espalda se curvo hacia arriba y apretó la piel del asiento en frustración por tener que aferrarse como le había dicho.

-¿Te lo mereces?. -Gruño preguntando.

-¡AHHH!- Eren gritó cuando el francés metió su pene hasta chocar sus pieles y lo saco de inmediato. -¡Levi! Nnh...Por fa...AHH! -El miembro había entrado de nuevo y se mantuvo estático. Con la respiración acelerada comenzó a mover el cuerpo en gran ayuda de su agarre. -¡Mierda! ¡Muévete! Maldita sea.

-¿Te lo mereces?.- El cuerpo del francés se inclino un poco y alcanzó el cuello de Eren con su mano para afirmar ahora su agarre sobre el. La presión que mantenía era perfecta para mantener en su lugar al menor, transmitiendo perfectamente que debía seguir la corriente para poder llegar a su límite.

-MHH! Hhh.- El castaño lo miró algo frustrado, pero completamente encendido por el juego, palabras y control que le imponía el francés. No sabía si era más susceptible a las palabras o a las acciones. Quizás ambas. -Me...me lo merezco. Lo merezco.- Habló sin dejar de intentar en penetrarse el mismo. Ambas miradas se devoraron. -He sido bueno, por favor...dame lo que he ganado.

Mientras hablaba, Levi podía ver sutiles hilos de saliva pegados a los labios cuando el castaño abría la boca. Pensaba que jugar con él de esa manera podría traerle problemas si el chico no le gustaba explorar otras formas de ver el sexo más interesante. Hasta ahora no daba señales de negación por lo que siguió hasta disfrutar al fin el único regalo que ansiaba esa noche. Por el bien de los dos.

-Eres un buen chico entonces.- Apretó un poco el agarre sobre el cuello y comenzó a mover las caderas para encajar su palpitante miembro dentro del apretado culo. -Pero mira esa cara tuya, Hn. -Sostuvo con su diestra los tobillos para mantenerlos en su hombro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al sentir su extremidad ser apretada tan deliciosamente. -Te gusta que te llenen por completo.

Eren no descansaba de gritar y gemir. Sus ojos a duras penas distinguían a Levi porque su cara había descansado de lado y su cuerpo era tomado con más y más desespero. Sus ojos dieron con la empañada ventana; nevaba. Estaba feliz. Feliz porque volvía a compartir el cuerpo con ese hombre que le quitaba el aliento. Feliz porque aún sin haber relación alguna, se sentía deseado y correspondido por el francés.

-¡Levi!- Gritó cuando su próstata fue tocada nuevamente. Quería pedir algo. -Déjame...soltarme.- Manteniéndose obediente, no había quitado en ningún momento las manos del asiento.

-Hazlo.-Con una semi-sonrisa agitada, paró por un momento. Sintió los temblorosos brazos aferrarse a su espalda y soltó las piernas y el cuello antes para corresponderle.

-Feliz cumpleaños Levi.- Eren habló con la última respiración que tendría hasta terminar su encuentro.

Levi sonriendo complacido, acarició el cabello castaño y lamió el enrojecido oído, susurrándole. -Feliz navidad Eren.

Después, no volvieron a cruzar palabras hasta satisfacerse.

- • -

- • -

- • -

La camioneta se estaciono a un par de casas lejos. No podía llegar enfrente porque su madre sabría que no se había quedado hasta la hora de cerrar del café. Era muy cansino ocultar sus encuentros con Levi pero hasta que se le ocurriera una mejor idea o valentía de decirle a su familia (más a Mikasa que a su propia madre) se resignaría a verlo en esas circunstancias.

Levi bajo de la camioneta y abrió la puerta del copiloto mientras Eren tomaba el regalo con el que en un principio había subido.

-Toma, lo haré oficial. -Extendió sus manos para dárselo un poco sonrojado. -Espero sea de tu agrado.

-Gracias. -Levi lo recibió y saco la mano que permanecía detrás de su espalda para darle una pequeña caja. -Esto es por navidad. Igual espero que te guste.

Eren tomó la caja y sonrió fascinado.

-¡Gracias! -La agitó un poco cerca del oído.- Parece un reloj, pero...no estoy seguro.

Levi solo rió en un bajo tono.

-Veo que tenemos una habilidad especial para arruinar las sorpresas.

-¿Ehh? ¿Eso es?.

-Sí.

Apenado, rasco su mejilla.

-Perdona. Jaja creo que sí.- Un recordatorio llegó a su cabeza. Sacó su nuevo celular Galaxy del bolsillo de su ahora arrugado pantalón. -Sabes, te quería mostrar esto.

-¿A quien robaste para tener este celular?. -Dijo anonadado cuando lo sostuvo.

-¡¿Es genial verdad?!. Me lo regaló el amigo de mi padre del que hace rato te conté. Es un buen amigo de mi familia y me lo dio justo ayer como regalo.- El tono del adolescente se escuchaba muy agradecido. Levi pudo notar la gratitud que le tenía a "esa" persona en cada palabra.

-Sí que te tiene aprecio.- Le regresó el aparato y Eren lo sostuvo de los hombros.

-Quiero una foto contigo.

-¿Por qué?.

-No tengo ninguna hasta el momento y en verdad me gustaría.- Los ojos de cachorro no le dieron ganas de dar un no por respuesta.

Suspirando, accedió. -De acuerdo.

Ampliando su sonrisa Eren lo abrazó antes de rodear su brazo detrás del cuello blanquecino. Programado para dar un flash automático el celular tomo la foto y la guardó mientras Eren lo sostenía en alto.

-Ah, al fin!- Miraron ambos la foto mientras se recargaban en la puerta que usó Eren. -¿Tienes que salir tan bien?.

-Siempre salgo bien mocoso.

-Sí. Demasiado...

Levi lo observó de reojo y lo empujo con el costado de su cuerpo.

-Deja de excitarte tanto y regresa a tu casa.

Eren soltando una risa más que sincera por no saber como contradecirlo. Solo se despidió y camino por la nieve.

-¡Te mandare mensajes!

Levi esperando a que Eren entrara a su casa, subió a la camioneta y regresó para dormir una larga siesta.

- • -

_"Este es mi nuevo amigo de francia, la he pasado excelente con él el día de hoy. Ha sido su cumpleaños y pude darle el regalo que con esfuerzo y ayuda pude comprarle. Quisiera ver la expresión de su cara cuando lo abra a pesar de que, ya sabe que es una prenda de cierta manera...de cualquier forma! es un chico genial y no puedo esperar a la próxima navidad. :) Junto a esta foto les deseo una feliz navidad a todos chicos! Gracias por seguirme."_

Todo ese mensaje lo adjunto a su última publicación en su blog de tumblr. No dejaba de ver esa foto y solo quería compartir con alguien la felicidad que había sentido ese día junto a Levi.

Acostándose en su cama y con su habitual pijama, observó las fotos de artistas que seguía en esa red social.

Su nuevo smartphone era demasiado bueno, tendría que trabajar duro para agradecerle a Erwin por tal regalo.

Este año su navidad había sido memorable, solo pensó que si Armin y él estuvieran en buenos términos, habría sido la mejor hasta ahora. Tratando de distraerse por eso, regresó su atención al celular. Su foto con Levi tenía 60 notas...70...80 notas y subían más. Extrañado por eso, se dio cuenta que tenía ya 5 mensajes privados en su bandeja.

Abrió el primero y leyó el de un anónimo:

_"¡Hola! ¿Ese chico junto a ti es el modelo y escritor Rivaille de francia?"_

-¿Rivaille?.

.

.

* * *

**NA: FELIZ FELIZ REGALO NAVIDEÑOOO PARA TODOSSS! FANFICTION NO ME DEJO SUBIR RÁPIDO PERDÓN D: pero mejor tarde que nunca!**

Oh, enserio ENSERIO me halagaron con sus reviews esta vez xD. Son todos tan lindosss quiero darles un abrazoooo (/^-^)/ *ABRAZO NAVIDEÑO*

Que decirles, esperando que pasen una feliz feliz felizzz Navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Que coman, jueguen y vean lo que quieran porque este año se merece un buen cierre! :D

Quiero promocionar 2 páginas de fb: **Rivaille x Eren fan & Shingeki no Yaoi /** MUY BUENAS! Gracias por la promo (●´ω｀●)

Saque mi amor por tumblr, no pude evitarlo xDD pero también! (Shy) si de mera casualidad usan **tumblr** me pueden encontrar ahí, me encanta conocer fanes de Shingeki no Kyojin (L) Mi tumblr esta en mi perfil o pueden pasarme el suyo si gustan.

Sin nada más que agregar les deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, Hasta el 2014! (≧∀≦)

.

**Reviews w/o register:**

**Ackerman: **Muchas graciasss! Y sí, de hecho yo también apoyo el Erwin x Levi y muchooo, bueno apoyo de todo(? auque yo tampoco le quiero romper el corazón u.u

**Shady: **Solo será Levi/Eren & Erwin/Eren c: NUNCA OLVIDARE LEVI X EREN *Q* Gracias!

**dametsuna: **Si le gusta u.u, pero claro que es de Levi:D Gracias tú eres genial!

**Guest: **Sí, le gusta :c AAA! Gracias por el amorrr, dice mi fic que también te ama 83 haha sí es una pareja muy buena verás que te gusta, espero plasmarla bien cuando llegue el momento u.u see ya!

**Alektz: **Dos palabras: Muchas gracias ^-^ oww muy lindo! saludote el doble de grande!

**Shizaya: **Gracias a ti por seguir mi historia! Mi mejor amigo de preparatoria (es una dulzura y esta super lindo) esta saliendo con un chico desde hace 2 años y siempre lo he apoyado, también me sentí mal escribiendo algo que YO no haría jamás D: pero trato de poner acciones de acuerdo al contexto de cada personaje. Maldita yo.

**Niku Yamaguchi: **No más que tú:3 jaja sí esta celoso, en algún momento dejas de aguantar poner a otra gente primero antes que a ti u.u / gracias por el halago! Y Eren x Levi? A mi me gusta de todo, hasta el switch o-o ! hmm dunno.

**Lisset: **Tú también le encantas :3 muchos ansían verlo celoso, aunque los celos no se me dan mucho (no soy para nada celosa xD) voy a intentar complacer con celos por allí o por acá uwu ! No, no me has dicho pero que linda *-* ashajhdad me dejaste de lo más blushh;D GRACIAS!

.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas?

**¿Review (ノ・∀・****)ノ ****? See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama ~**

**¡ENJOY! c:**

* * *

Modelo y escritor.

Escritor y modelo.

**¡¿Que?!**

Eren sin creérselo aún abrió los mensajes sobrantes:

_"¿Oh por dios ese es el escritor Rivaille verdad? ¡Dime que sí!"_

_"¿Eres amigo de Rivaille? ¡Leí en un blog que lo vieron en Vancouver pero no lo creía! ¿De casualidad que tan cercano eres a él? ¿Va a regresar a Francia o por cuanto tiempo se quedará en Canadá? Contesta por favor:)"_

_"RIVAILLEEEEEE ¿DONDE? ¿CUANDO? ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! Necesitas decirme como llegar a él T^T "_

Por dos minutos permaneció con la mirada desorbitada, incluso al terminar de leer el último Anon una ansiedad recorrió su cuerpo cuando subió el número de mensajes privados.

_"Rivaille" "Rivaille" "Rivaille"_

-¿Qué diablos?...¿Quién diablos es Rivaille? -Deslizó la pantalla enfocando solo ese nombre. -¿Levi? Pero...él se llama Levi. ¿Como saben que es de Francia?.

Mirando el primer mensaje sin anonimato que tenía la misma duda que contenían todos en general le respondió privadamente.

"Hola, no estoy muy enterado pero podrías decirme quien es Rivaille? Mi amigo en la foto se llama Levi no conozco ningún Rivaille pero al parecer todos ustedes sí. Por favor dime de que va todo."

Sentándose en la orilla de la cama espero algunos minutos impaciente a que la pregunta fuera contestada; empezó a sudar frío pensando en lo surrealista que esta situación se estaba tornando. Una pequeña alarma sonó indicando que al fin había una respuesta.

"Pues...puedes buscarlo tú mismo en internet Eren:D no lo sé quizás nos equivocamos y lo confundimos pero es que es idéntico! Te mando un enlace para que puedas ver una foto de Rivaille."

Eren rascó su mejilla, respiró profundo y abrió el enlace. Rápidamente cubrió su boca para contener el gritó que despertaría a las mujeres que dormían en casa. Su cara se tornó roja más rápido de lo que alguna vez hubiera recordado. No tuvo que escanear la foto para ver la familiaridad de sus facciones, solo le basto observar su cuerpo. Era una foto donde Levi salía recargado de espalda sobre una pared de ladrillos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su obscuro pantalón. Sobre los ladrillos habían palabras escritas en francés pero eso fue en lo último que se fijó. El fleco de Levi quedaba hacia atrás y por lo duro que se veía supuso que era contenido por gel. Sin camisa dejaba todo su torso y brazos a la vista junto a los peculiares tatuajes que sabía de antemano portaba en su piel. En sus labios llevaba un cigarro encendido, además los ojos grises miraban hacia la cámara, solo por visualizarlos su erección palpitó.

-Ah, qué...- Eren quitó la mano de su boca y la apoyó en su entrepierna sin apartar su mirada de la fotografía por unos minutos.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Levi...?- Se atragantó con su propia saliva y bloqueó la pantalla del celular. Dios, se le había puesto totalmente dura con solo mirar _una_ foto de él. Un calor bien conocido por el ojiverde le hizo frotar su palma en la zona necesitada, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y comenzó a imaginar esa afilada mirada que recién vio. -Tch. ¡Mierda! ¡No es momento para eso!

Alejó su mano y se palmó las mejillas varias veces. Observó a su derecha y vio su portátil en el pequeño escritorio que tenía, primero debía poner como prioridad investigar más de fondo. Por un momento pensó en llamar a Levi para preguntarle acerca de ser "Rivaille" pero como todo buen adolescente que se respeta, decidió maquinar su mente con la información que sacó de internet.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontró una considerable cantidad de imágenes donde Levi promocionaba marcas de ropa conocidas en Europa y algunas incluso donde vivía. En algunas también posaba para artistas o fotógrafos profesionales y variaba su ropa desde trajes formales del color tan negro como su cabello hasta ropa casual y rasgada para exponer sus tonificados músculos. Con la máxima voluntad de no masturbarse con las variadas imágenes del francés, revisó otros artículos que hablaban (pensaba él) de los libros publicados bajo su nombre.

Curioso, se interesó en las portadas que llevaban enfoques en diferentes partes de personas como la espalda, las piernas, el cuello, manos, codos y nucas. Pensando que se trataban de fotografías, al ampliarlas notó que eran hechas a óleo, o así parecía. Cualquiera que las hubiera hecho en verdad tenía talento.

Sacando la usb que Armin le había dado hace mucho, guardó algunas fotos para que al tener la primera oportunidad, las imprimiera. Quizás mañana en su trabajo.

-¿Con quién rayos te has metido Eren?.- Se dijo a si mismo.

- • -

- • -

- • -

Las vacaciones de invierno habían pasado y a mediados de Enero regresó a la rutina escolar y laboral de siempre. Desde su pequeño descubrimiento había evadido por todos los medios el cruzarse con Levi, siempre inventaba excusas baratas para no ir a su departamento.

"Tengo mucho trabajo"

"La escuela esta realmente pesada"

"Mikasa me ha pedido que tejiera con ella"

"Me duele la garganta creo que me enfermaré"

Para su suerte Levi siempre creía en él y no preguntaba más haya. Le mataba evadirlo pero, ese francés le intimidaba ahora y no quería verse expuesto por toda la inseguridad que le cargaba una pregunta: ¿Por qué yo?.

Despidiéndose de Mikasa en la parada de autobuses espero a que llegara el suyo mientras jugaba con su viejo Game boy advance.

-_And I want these words to make things right... But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_ .- Cantaba.

Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó el pitido de una camioneta hasta que el claxon fue tocado 3 veces. Al buscar de donde provenía, tembló, Levi estaba estacionado justo frente a él.

-L-levi...

-Hey.- El francés abrió la puerta de su Jeep y con el dedo índice lo llamó para que se acercara. Oh ahora si estaba frito.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda" _Repetía en su mente mientras se acercaba para subir con una incomodidad que le hacía temblar de la quijada.

-Abrocha tu cinturón.- Le ordenó el mayor. Haciéndolo, puso en marcha el motor y condujo.

-Levi. ¿Qué...haces aquí?

-Pensé en sorprenderte, últimamente no nos hemos visto o hablado.

-Je, bueno, he estado ocupado.- Cerró la pantalla de su consola.

-Claro. ¿Y la costura como va?. -Dijo sarcástico.

Eren casi reía por esa tonta excusa pero lo supo ocultar.

-Bien. Oye, necesito llegar a la cafetería. Podrías...

-Hoy puedes ir a mi departamento.- Le miró de reojo.

-Yo...no puedo tengo que hacer mucha tarea.

-¿Qué tiene de problema? Solías hacerla conmigo de todas formas.

El castaño sin ninguna excusa que le salvara el pellejo, respiró resignado y accedió. Puede que el destino quería verlo sufrir, no evitaba pensar en las imágenes que vio del pelinegro. Todo el rato miró a la ventana para que no se diera cuenta del ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Doblo a la derecha aquí?. -Preguntó el francés para dar con la dirección exacta.

-Sí...

- • -

- • -

- • -

Eren terminaba su tarea mientras Levi fumaba y leía en su sofá principal con solo una lampara para alumbrarse; sostenía un libro de portada negra con letras plateadas en francés. De nuevo el castaño maldijo bajo por no saber nada de ese idioma, aunque no podía odiarlo porque gracias a su existencia, el modo de hablar del mayor se volvía más seductor cuando pronunciaba el inglés. Enserio no sabía como había llegado a esta familiaridad con alguien que, si hubiera sabido desde el principio quien era lo vería demasiado lejos de su alcance. Una especie de amor platónico que jamás se cumpliría.

Pero ahí estaba en su departamento, el departamento donde había tenido sexo con él, incluso en el periodo donde solo lo visitaba para estudiar o hablar de cosas triviales como la escuela, amigos y familia el pelinegro no lo buscaba ni forzaba para tener relaciones y eso hablaba de lo caballero y respetuoso que era. Encontrara o no la respuesta no podía estar alejado de Levi, incluso cuando su baja autoestima le decía que solo perderían el tiempo en él mismo.

Los ojos grises de Levi despegaron su vista del libro y miró a Eren, esté al chocar miradas se volteó de inmediato. Presentía que la mirada aún estaba fija en él así que se dejo de inseguridades y se levantó de la silla del comedor donde habitualmente trabajaba. Caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó a su costado izquierdo.

-¿Esta todo bien?.- Volteó a verlo, el menor había cerrado los ojos y sus lentes se habían desacomodado cuando dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Sí... solo, pensaba.

Levi regresó su vista al libro y humedeció su dedo índice para voltear la página.

-¿Se podría saber en qué?.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?.- Eren abrió los ojos y acomodó sus lentes para enfocar las letras.

-¿Jugamos a evadir preguntas de nuevo?. -Levi sonrió ladino. -Leo un libro para tomar inspiración.

Eren soltó un pequeño espasmo y el pelinegro lo volvió a mirar.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-T-trabajo...es, es para trabajo?.

-Hm, se podría decir. ¿Porqué mencionas "trabajo"?.

El ojiverde de pronto le arrebató el libro y se levantó para leer una línea fijamente que le llamó la atención desde que acomodó sus lentes.

_"Ahh..." -gémit dans la douleur- "Ahh..haa!" -La pauvre femme demanda de l'aide-_

Eren apretó sus labios y clavó su mirada a Levi que estaba más perplejo que nada.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Escribes libros eróticos...!- Su cara se puso rojiza al escuchar sus propias palabras.

Levi levantó una ceja y su cara pareció aún más confundida que al principio del monologó ridículo que exponía Eren.

-¿Que mierda dices?.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí están escritos gemidos!. -Señaló con el dedo el lugar exacto.

Por un momento el francés digirió las palabras que salieron de la boca floja, al terminar apagó su cigarro en el cenicero y se levantó, la expresión de su rostro se tornó totalmente seria. Debía de estar jodiendolo.

"Diablos diablos, lo has hecho enojar" pensó Eren. Tal vez debía parar para no arruinarlo más; observó su mochila y recordó las copias de las fotos que había sacado hace unos días de la impresora de su jefe. Por el pavor que le dio la inquisidora mirada gris, corrió hasta su mochila y sacó la copia de su carpeta. Bien pudo detenerse en ese momento pero su ser impulsivo ya lo tenía de frente al mayor restregándole la hoja.

-¡¿Y, que es esto?! ¿Porqué nunca mencionaste lo que eras?.

Levi frunciendo el ceño, vio lo que contenía y regresó su mirada a los expresivos ojos verdes.

-¿"Mikasa, pasame las respuestas que puedas sin que te miré Keith"?.

Eren volteó rápido la hoja y miró el mensaje, su cara no podía demostrar más vergüenza. ¿Qué tan torpe era para tomar la equivocada? Le dio la espalda a Levi para hacer bola el pedazo de papel y lo escondió en el fondo de su bolsillo, totalmente en vano cuando ya lo había mirado.

-¡N-no, eso no!

-Se claro de una maldita vez.

El tono de voz le asustó enserio y gritó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo que debió preguntar desde el principio.

-¡¿Porqué te haces llamar Levi si te llamas Rivaille?! ¡¿Porqué eres conocido en Francia y has...has posado para fotografías, eres modelo o algo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes escribir libros eróticos?! Por eso eres tan bueno... ¡¿Cómo podré contra eso?!. -Eren remató con unas pequeñas lágrimas en el rabillo de sus ojos, graciosamente su expresión era rabiosa.

Un silencio reinó mientras Eren recuperaba la respiración por haber soltado todas las dudas que lo carcomían día y noche. Levi frotó su entrecejo y suspiró tan pesado que parecía que acompañaba al menor en tomar el mayor aire posible.

-En verdad eres un verdadero idiota, hecho y derecho.

-¿Disculpa?.

-¿Enserio tú?...- Pausó y lo miró de arriba a abajo sin creer aún lo que había gritado. -¿Enserio crees que...? Mierda, podría golpearte ahora mismo.

El menor adoptó una postura aún más firme y levantó sus brazos algo temblorosos como un boxeador, tomándose enserio lo que había dicho.

-Habló de reprender tu maldito culo, mocoso. ¿Eso te gustaría no?.

Eren se sonrojó, por inercia llevó su manos hasta su trasero como si quisiera protegerlo.

-¡C-claro que no!.

-Ahora quiero que me digas quien carajo te dijo eso. ¿Fue Hanji?. Si Hanji quien más puede ser.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo averigüe por mi propia cuenta!.- Levi se mantuvo callado. -Esa noche que cumpliste años, subí la foto que nos tomamos a mi blog personal y llegaron mensajes privados que me aseguraban algo...mi amigo era un escritor y modelo de Francia. Alguien llamado Rivaille.- A medida que terminaba su voz se iba tranquilizando.

-Yo no soy un maldito modelo. Solo escribo.

-Pero. Todas esas imágenes...

-Eren, aveces tenemos que hacer cosas para conseguir un maldito centavo. No me gustaba hacer eso pero tampoco lo miraba tan desagradable. Podría decirse que solo use mis cartas a mi favor.

-¿Centavo?...no lo entiendo, creí que tu vida económica iba bien.

-Fue hasta conseguir que una editorial tomara en cuenta mi trabajo, desde ahí gane lo suficiente para mantenerme unos años. Aveces los estudios no son suficientes para que las personas te noten.- Incluso a Eren le dolió el tono nostálgico con el que Levi había dicho eso. -Desde entonces trabajé con el alias Rivaille. Mi nombre sigue siendo Levi, gran idiota.

El castaño apretó el libro en su mano. ¡Lo olvidaba!.

-¿Y esto? ¿Escribes libros así?.

-¿Qué palabra usaste exactamente? ¿Eróticos?.

Colorado, Eren asintió. El brazo del francés se extendió para pedir el libro y el menor se lo devolvió. Ojeando la última página en la que se quedo leyó en voz alta.

-"Ahh... -gémit dans la douleur- Ahh..haa! -La pauvre femme demanda de l'aide" Significa: "Ahh...-gemía de dolor. Ahh -La pobre dama pidió ayuda."- Viendo que Eren incluso con eso no entendía lo aclaró. -Es un libro de terror. Escribo novelas de terror.- El menor seguía con la mirada perdida. -¡A la mujer le están arrancando la maldita pierna!

Y llegó como un rayo iluminador. Bien, enserio necesitaba un lugar fuera de esta galaxia para ocultarse. Era la persona más prejuiciosa y había quedado como un verdadero estúpido frente al mayor. Con pasos lentos jaló una silla y se sentó. Sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza y encorvó su espalda.

-Perdona...yo no quería que...mierda soy un verdadero idiota.

Levi cerró el libro y lo dejo encima de la mesa, después levantó su fleco hacia atrás y miró a Eren.

-Sí lo eres.

-Perdóname.

Escuchó un "hipo" que le anunciaba que tal vez el joven quería llorar.

-Vamos, aún eres un mocoso, eso hacen los mocosos de vez en cuando.- Palmó su cabeza para llamar su atención, al no obtenerla jaló sus cabellos hacia arriba cansándose de esperar. -¡Escucha! El único que se debe sentir mal soy yo por todo lo que has dicho así que levanta la maldita cara.

Pasando desapercibido el dolor por ser jalado así, lo acepto como un castigo de un ser omnipotente por el gran error que había cometido. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises, calmando en ambos el reciente choque de aclaramientos.

-¿Me has evitado por eso?.- La voz de Levi volvió a su tono usual, ronca y seria.

-Lo siento.

-Maldita sea, debería enterrarme en ti en este momento por hacerme pensar que había hecho algo malo contigo.

-¿Algo malo? Agh. -Eren sintió los dientes del mayor cerrarse en torno a su labio inferior para jalar despacio.

-No he sido muy caballeroso contigo cuando tenemos sexo. Mírame, ni siquiera puedo hablarte de cerca sin morder algo de ti.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

-Si es natural en ti me gusta eso. Me gusta todo, absolutamente todo.- Levantó sus brazos y abrazó el cuello de Levi, lo besó lentamente tratando de enmendar la sarta de palabrerías; su instinto apasionado relució y profundizo más y más hasta que el pelinegro tuvo que jalar de nuevo su cabello para hablarle en lugar de perder su auto control.

-Eres adorable. -Su lengua paso sobre la trigueña mejilla con las heridas pequeñas a causa del accidente del concierto. -Y tan sincero, pero aveces tan torpe.

Eren acalorado rió con el aliento de Levi golpeando su cachete. Sin avisarle volteó su rostro y lo beso de nueva cuenta, esta vez el francés respondió al beso; lo cargó hasta el sillón donde se recostaron y besaron por varios minutos. Volvían a ese confortable ambiente entre ambos.

Al separarse para tomar aire el francés recargó su codo en el cuero negro para permanecer mirando las expresiones de Eren. El adolescente reía siempre que pasaba ligeramente sus dedos por debajo de su uniforme escolar y acariciaba su vientre, luego relajaba su expresión cuando las yemas cruzaban por lo largo de sus brazos y cuello. Terminando de recorrerlo, Eren tomaba su mano y besaba sus nudillos uno por uno sin alejar la vista de su contacto ocular.

-¿No lo quieres hacer?. -Eren preguntó.

Levi levantó la muñeca de Eren y la mordió despacio. Siempre amaba como las mejillas tiernas se acaloraban cuando mordía alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Prefiero mirarte ahora, también te haré sufrir un poco por esas infantiles acusaciones.

-Hmp.

-Sí, tan infantiles como esa expresión que tienes ahora.

El castaño le sonrió de nueva cuenta y bajó el cuello de la sudadera gris que tenía el francés para darle un beso. La respuesta vino a él, Levi le aceptaba justo como era y él igual lo aceptaba, su baja autoestima no interferiría de nuevo.

- • -

-Entonces novelas de terror...- Dijo Eren mientras miraba la portada de un libro que había visto cuando investigaba sobre "Rivaille" solo que ahora lo sostenía en sus manos. La portada era una mano femenina con uñas arregladas. Lo que le interesaba era la línea de sangre que le recorría como si fueran las venas.

-Así es. Te lo daría si tan solo leyeras francés. -Levi sostenía al menor de la cintura porque lo tenía sentado encima de sus piernas y de lado.

-No intentes hacerme sentir mal con eso, no funcionara. -Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo. -Podría encontrarlo traducido en internet.

-Puedo leértelo desde mañana.

-¡¿Podrías?!

Levi asintió despacio.

-¡Eres el mejor!

-Aparentemente no, creías que escribía porno.

-Jajaja.- Rascó su mejilla. -No es porque te mire como un pervertido.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Enserio!.- Vio que el francés solo sonreía de lado. El alivio se intensifico porque él mayor no era tan rencoroso como pensaba. Regresó su vista al libro. -Esta mano se ve, exquisita. Además la precisión con el óleo es muy buena.

-¿Como sabes de detalles artísticos?.

-Mi hermana disfrutaba de dibujar cuando eramos chicos, incluso desde niña era prodigiosa en muchas cosas.

-¿No le ha interesado ser pintora?.

-Se podría decir que es una chica que busca en que campo se puede destacar más, no creo que encuentre algo específico es muy buena para todo.

-Interesante.

-¿Y esto, tú lo hiciste?.

-No podría dibujar tan bien, lo hizo mi ex novia, es una excelente pintora. De hecho estás viendo su mano en este momento.

Eren se tensó y soltó el libro. -¿Tú novia?...

-Ex.

-¿Hanji?

-Tch, saca de tu mente que existió o existirá algo con la maldita cuatro ojos.- Eren frunció el ceño. -No puedo insultarla sin insultarte también mh? que fastidio.

-Acepto tu disculpa.

-Nunca la dí.

-Pero...! ¿Entonces quien fue tu ex?.

-Eren, hemos tocado suficientes cosas sobre mi vida personal hoy. -Frotó su nuca. -Además, mencionar cosas pasadas no es mucho lo mio.

-Uh, lo siento es solo que... pienso que tenemos mucho por conocer de ambos.

-Eso creo. -El mayor observó el pecho de Eren. Un deseo de preguntar sobre su cicatriz quiso salir pero, tocando más el pasado se adentraría al suyo y por ese día era cansino hacerlo. -Dejemos que todo se desenvuelva por si solo.

-Sí. -Volvió a tomar el libro. -Gracias por ser mi amigo, _Rivaille_.

Levi rió un poco por el seudónimo.

-Un placer Jaeger. -Recordando algo de hace rato, le preguntó. -Por cierto. ¿Qué era lo que originalmente querías sacar de tu mochila?.

El adolescente tragó saliva. ¿Enserio tenía que mostrarle las 15 imágenes que cargaba impresas en su carpeta?.

- • -

- • -

- • -

Corría por la nieve y de su boca salía humo por lo agitado que iba. Todo el día con Levi le aclaró que estaba cometiendo un error enorme al ignorar a personas importantes para él como lo era el mismo francés y como lo era su mejor amigo. No quería que pasara un día más sin hablar claro con él porque la ausencia del rubio en verdad lo mantenía incompleto.

Tocó el timbre de la gran casa y espero a que la cámara lo reconociera fuera de las rejas. Una vez que le permitieron el acceso tocó un par de veces la gran puerta de la entrada. Los nervios eran muchos pero dejaría su orgullo para aclarar otro malentendido esperando que todo saliera tan bien como había sucedido con Levi.

La gran puerta se abrió pero no era Armin, era el mayordomo que siempre lo miraba como un esperpento.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo joven?.

-Sí, puede. Necesito hablar con Armin.

-El señorito Arlert esta ahora muy ocupado con sus clases de violín y no se le puede perturbar, por favor retírese y gustosamente le devolveré el mensaje de su visita.

-Usted no entiende, lo necesito ver ahora.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo...- Antes de terminar Eren esquivó al alto hombre de tez pálida y corrió por la gran sala a la izquierda de la entrada.

-¡Armin! ¡¿Dónde estas?!

-Joven, retírese inmediatamente.- El mayordomo lo alcanzó y jaló de su brazo.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Armin! -El hombre lo arrastró de las axilas hacia la salida, pero una persona le llamó.

-¡Déjalo ir!.- Ambos, el mayordomo y Eren voltearon. Armin salía del estudio de música. Su cara parecía asustada.

-Señorito.

-¡Ahora!.

El hombre soltó a Eren y esté corrió enseguida con Armin quien lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia las escaleras. Encaminados hasta el cuarto del rubio, cerraron la puerta con llave como cuando niños compartían secretos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. En la expresión de Armin se miraba lo conmovido que estaba.

-¡Eren!.

-¡Armin!.

Se abrazaron fuertemente y el sentimiento les ganó. Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Eren cuando escuchó a su amigo llorar sincero. Se habían extrañado, maldijeron juntos su orgullo por no acercarse para arreglar el pesado tiempo que tuvieron sin mirarse siquiera.

-Yo. Lo siento Armin...

-¡No! Lo siento yo Eren, he reaccionado de la forma más inmadura posible, no tienes absolutamente nada de que disculparte.- Armin respiró el aroma de Eren y se acurrucó más en su hombro, manchandolo de finas lágrimas. -¡Soy lo peor!

-¡Armin! No digas eso...-Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos verdes. -Solo, estabas confundido, yo mismo lo estuve. Pero quiero tener tu confianza, quiero tener tu apoyo. ¡Porque eres mi mejor amigo!.

Armin abrió sus ojos escuchando las palabras que lo aliviaban y destruían. Como una excusa por el tiempo sin hablar desahogo su llanto con la esperanza de que pasara desapercibida la verdadera razón.

Abrazados aún fueron descendiendo hasta quedar arrodillados en el suelo. El llanto de Eren siempre era el más ruidoso, el rubio acostumbraba a suprimir su voz con el hombro ajeno.

-Lo soy, soy tu mejor amigo Eren. Pase lo que pase eso nunca cambiara. -Las voces a pesar de continuar sobresaltadas, les permitían hablar un poco más claro cuando tomaban su tiempo para respirar aire.

-¿No me odias por lo que hice?...

-Claro que no, he tomado el tiempo necesario para aceptarlo. Aceptó todo pero... quiero estar a tu lado.

-Yo quiero lo mismo, no quiero que te alejes de mi.- Eren lo sostuvo de las mejillas y lo miró fijamente, rió por lo rojos que estaban los ojos de su amigo, pensando que los suyos probablemente estarían peores. -Nada ha cambiado, soy el mismo.

Armin mirándolo embelesado, asintió y bajó su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas. -Yo tampoco he cambiado.

Manteniendo la mirada por un rato, ambos soltaron risas agraciadas y ayudaron a quitar la humedad de sus rostros, Armin quitando las gafas de Eren como primer gesto de ayuda.

-¿Volvemos a ser amigos?. -Preguntó el castaño.

-Nunca dejamos de serlo...aunque yo. -Paró de repente y después le sonrió. -No, no es nada. Lo siento, he manchado tu suéter...- La mano cálida de Armin pasó por su hombro.

-¿Eh?...No es nada.

-Te traeré uno nuevo.- Se levantó sacudiendo sus rodillas aunque en realidad no había ninguna suciedad.

-¡No tienes que!.

-Quiero hacerlo, por favor permiteme.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que no me molesta, jamás me ha molestado. -Riendo más que aliviado, continuó frotando sus ojos. Por fin volvía a tener a una de las personas más importantes, alguien que consideraba el mejor hermano del mundo junto a Mikasa.

Armin mintiendo al decir que en su closet de cuarto no tenía nada propio para Eren, salió de su recamara para "buscar" algo ideal. Sabía que estaría en problemas por haber salido de su clase para atenderlo pero lo valía cada uno de los gritos que recibiría por el maestro y su padre juntos. Abrió uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y cerró el seguro para sacar unas cuantas lágrimas más. Volvería a la vida de Eren._ Porque él era su mejor amigo nada más._

_-Flashback-_

_-¡Déjenme tranquilo!.- Armin gritaba contra los niños abusivos y de mayor altura._

_-Te crees la gran cosa con tu papi recogiéndote con autos buenos ehh?. Solo eres un insecto que pretende ser mejor que los demás cuando no puedes ni siquiera con tu propio peso._

_-Dale una lección.- Habló otro niño detrás de él._

_-¡Tus golpes no van a hacerme sentir mal! ¡Menos tus palabras!- Al terminar un puño lo impactó en su cabeza y se arrodilló adolorido, frotándola. _

_-Pensé que no te harían sentir mal los golpes, o acaso también te haces el fuerte, pulga?.- Cuando no escucho respuesta golpeó con su pie la espalda del menor. -¡Te estoy hablando!._

_Armin no contuvo lo mal que lo hacía sentir el constante maltrato de esos abusivos y se quedó en posición fetal esperando los próximos golpes._

_-¿No vas a contestar? ¡Mejor! Así nadie viene a ayudart...!- El niño abusivo cayó por recibir fuerte golpe._

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!._

_Armin escuchó un gritó y descubrió su cabeza. Un niño de su misma altura y con el mismo uniforme saltó encima del chico que hace un momento lo golpeaba._

_-¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Bastardo!.- El rubio se sobresaltó por las maldiciones que soltaba, incluso los abusivos nunca maldecían por más miserables que se pusieran. El colegio no aceptaba vocabularios así._

_-¡D-disculpa...!- Le llamó Armin pero no hubo respuesta. -¡Ah!. Gritó y cubrió sus ojos cuando el niño de cabello castaño fue jalado del cabello por uno de los camaradas del abusador. _

_Eren fue arrastrado por el pasto y pateado por los 3 niños alrededor. Armin aún con miedo miró horrorizado como le hacían daño, su cuerpo temblaba mucho y se sentía el niño más inútil del mundo, pero la mirada de Eren nunca dejo de mostrarse fiera. Incluso jaló a un niño del pie y lo mordió hasta sacarle gritos de ayuda._

_De pronto una niña con coletas de cabello salió en ayuda del ojiverde, solo bastó un golpe a cada uno para dejarlos adoloridos; al parecer cuando la reconocieron corrieron lejos lo más rápido posible. Ella tenía rasgos asiáticos y cabello negro. _

_-¿Estás bien?. _

_-Yo...estoy bien. ¡Gracias Gracias!- Lloró Armin._

_-No te hablaba a ti.- Dijo seria y miró al chico castaño que se levantaba con rastros de césped sobre su cabello y uniforme._

_-Estoy bien. No te preocupes.- Tenía partes rojas en su rostro por los golpes y tanto el rubio como la morena se preocuparon por igual._

_-¡Lo lamento! Soy un cobarde..._

_-¿Hmm?. Volteó a verlo Eren. -Jaja, no lo eres. Estas bestias no saben convivir con niños._

_-Eren...estás herido.-Mikasa acarició su rostro con su mirada mortificada._

_-¡Esto no es nada! ¡Resisto mucho más!._

_-Eren...- Balbuceó Armin._

_-Oh, lo olvidaba, ni siquiera conozco tu nombre._

_-¿Lo has ayudado y no conoces su nombre?.- Preguntó Mikasa._

_-No pero ahora lo sabré. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le sonrió._

_El pequeño rubio se sonrojo y contestó: -Me llamo Armin Arlert._

_-Bien Armin, ten más cuidado porque podría pasarte algo peor...o quédate con nosotros, así te protegeremos si esos bastardos vuelven a por ti ._

_Mikasa sin estar tan de acuerdo solo volteó y sacudió el uniforme de su hermano._

_-Al que le pasara algo peor será a ti si no te controlas._

_-¡Lo sé lo sé!._

_Armin no dejaba de mirar a Eren, los ojos de ese niño eran tan rebeldes que lo visualizó como amigo de los que siempre lo buscaban para golpearlo. Pero no podría estar más equivocado._

_-Eren, gracias.- Se acercó detrás de su espalda y lo acarició en el hombro._

_-No tienes que agradecer.- Le mostró el dedo pulgar._

_- Fin del flashback -_

-Tengo esta amistad, para jamás perderte.- Quitó con su dedo la última lágrima que salió.

Porque él era su mejor amigo nada más. Y nada más a él amaba con todo su corazón.

.

.

* * *

**NA: **2 semanas, me extrañaron? (no nadie, ok ;u;)

No sé pero me encantó escribir este cap xD Amo trolear con los pasados dejándolos incompletos juejuejueeee. En el próximo sale Irvin lo jurooo!

Como siempre agradeciendo sus hermosos comentarios, sugerencias y mejoras tanto en review como en PM *-* todos ustedes complementan esta historia conmigo. Comenzamos el año 2014 y aquí me tienen actualizando, lamento la tardanza culpen al Xbox D: Gracias también a los nuevos que me dieron oportunidad de leerme! *w* 100 reviews de puro amor, son los mejoress!

**FACEBOOK PROMO: Shingeki no yaoi / Únanse! **

(Si también me han hecho promo en otra parte díganme por favoooor D: no me entero!)

.

**Reviews w/o register:**

**Shizaya: **Ahaha yo tampoco espero que nadie lo mate ._. pero les gustara más cuando haga fanservice con Eren(? YY también quiero escribir Erwin x Eren t-t pero todo a su momento como siempre digo. Actualizado! y gracias por tus deseos bonitos (L)

**Ackerman: **Halagos everywhere *u* thanks! Reconciliación a la orden! pero ahora quiero abrazar fuertemente a Armin :C pfff

**Anonimo C 3: **Gracias a tiiii por leerme *AA* ! Y que genial me encanta su página! Saludos el doble!

**Faith: ***Doy galleta gigante* Por ser la número 100 CCC: gracias por tanta sinceridad y palabras lindas, mi corazón se siente con esperanza ;u; (chiste malo u-u) Sí re despistado ahahah, lo amo por eso. Actualizado! Graciassss (L)

.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas? ¿Quieren que en algún libro de Levi salga decapitado el bastardo en turno que salió en el cap 53 del manga? *no intento dar spoiler*

**¿Review (ノ・∀・****)ノ ****? See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama ~**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje anti sonante / D/S & Masoquismo.**

** ¡ENJOY! **

* * *

_-Flashback -_

_24 DE DICIEMBRE._

Un pino de navidad cortado directamente del fresco bosque. Luces y listones adornándolo al rededor. Cierta cantidad de nieve adornando las ventanas.

La familia Jaeger que solo estaba compuesta ahora por 3 integrantes, preparaba todo para la cena de noche buena. A pesar de su situación económica, siempre ahorraban en un bote de vidrio pequeños billetes para completar al paso de los días el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que haría falta.

Un gran pavo se cocinaba en el horno, un puré de papa era preparado por Eren, un jugo natural de naranja por Carla y una pasta alfredo por Mikasa. Entre regaños de Eren a Mikasa porque no quería ser ayudado en pelar las patatas o risas de Carla cuando le saltaba jugo por exprimir muy fuerte, disfrutaban de su compañía. Aún sin Grisha en sus vidas, no perdían las viejas tradiciones ni las ganas de convivir.

Terminado todo, acomodaron la mesa con 4 lugares. Esperaban que el invitado de los últimos 4 años llegara puntualmente y no se equivocaban. Escucharon el sonido y vieron las luces de un carro estacionándose fuera de su casa.

-¡Mikasa ayúdame a sacar el pavo del horno!- Le gritó Carla a la pelinegra mientras se colocaba los guantes. -Y tú Eren ve a recibirlo.

Dejando el puré de papa en la mesa recién acabado, lavó sus manos en el lavabo y las sacudió mientras caminaba a la puerta de entrada. Desordenó un poco su castaño fleco cuando tomó y giró la perilla de la puerta.

-Hola Señor Smith.- Le sonrió amablemente mientras se hacía a una lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Buenas noches Eren. -El alto hombre lo miró fijamente y sacó su guante negro. Eren se sobresaltó cuando sintió el dedo índice de Erwin en su mejilla. -Tienes. -Paró y miró de cerca lo que había quitado. -¿Puré de papa?.

-¡Ah! -El ojiverde pasó su nudillos para quitar lo poco que quedaba. -Sí, es que lo he preparado yo.

-Eso veo.- El rubio palmó su cabello mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo. -Recuerda es Erwin para ti.

-S-si Erwin. -Eren se fijó en el otro brazo ocupado y vio 3 cajas adornadas con pliegues navideños. -Son regalos...¡Son regalos! -Volteó y miró a su hermana y madre. -¡Mamá! ¡Mikasa! ¡El señor Smith trajo regalos!

Erwin suspiró porque el ojiverde no podía durar nada en dejar de llamarlo señor. Le dio los regalos al alegre adolescente y dejó que los llevara al árbol de navidad. Camino después hasta la cocina para saludar de mejilla a Carla y Mikasa.

-Erwin por favor siéntete como en tu casa.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia luego de saludarlo.

-Gracias Carla, no tienes que hacer eso. -Desabotonó su saco café lentamente.

La mujer de mirada ambar rió mientras rascaba su mejilla. -Es algo inevitable aún pasando los años querido Erwin.

-Yo puedo con su saco.- Lo sorprendió Eren por detrás jalando la prenda.

-Gracias Eren.

-¡Bien! No esperemos más y comencemos esta pequeña cena.

Eren luego de llevar el saco doblado a la sala se sentó al costado de Erwin. Mikasa sirvió porciones exactas para cada uno y con una habilidad increíble cortó el pavo en rebanadas perfectas.

-Mikasa siempre tiene los mismos talentos que siempre.- Felicitó el rubio llevando un trozo de pavo a su boca. -Esta delicioso.

-Gracias.- Dijo Mikasa curvando su sonrisa como agradecimiento.

-Que bueno que te gusto, esta vez todos ayudamos.- Habló Carla.

-¿Enserio? ¿También tú Eren?.- Volteó a verlo.

-¡Sí! Tengo mucha iniciativa.- Lo miró orgulloso.

-Excepto en ayudar a tu pobre de tu madre con la limpieza.- Dramatizó su mamá.

-¿Eh? ¡He sido de mucha ayuda! ¡Dile Mikasa!- La miró en frente de él.

-Eren siempre es de ayuda.- Repitió la asiática. Su plato ya no contenía el puré de papa ni 3/4 de pasta.

Tanto Eren como Erwin tuvieron un tic por la rapidez en comer de la pelinegra, el castaño menos sorprendido porque sabía secretamente que su hermana tenía un gran apetito.

-¡Esa es mi niña!.- Animó Carla a Mikasa cuando terminó la última fracción de pasta.

-Jajaja.- Eren reía tan libremente. Cautivado al ingles con lo divertido y translucido de sus acciones.

_No ha cambiado en lo absoluto._

- • -

La velada avanzaba entre grandes bocados y recuerdos vagos de sus días en la casa de los Smith.

-¡Cuando menos me di cuenta, allí estaba Eren en boxers! Jajaja. Estaba tan acostumbrado a jugar con Mikasa en ropa interior que olvidó ponerse pantalones cuando fue a la sala principal a buscarme.

-¡Mamá!.- Jaló parte de su fleco en frustración por la vergonzosa historia.

-Había hablado con Mikasa para que ambos permanecieran ese día dentro de la habitación por la reunión que tendría con sus socios, pero la curiosidad mato al gato. O más bien, mostró al gato en interiores...jaja!

-Tenía boxers de un super héroe. Linterna verde. Lo recuerdo todo, incluso la hora en que paso. -Dijo Mikasa clavándole la mirada.

-¡Ustedes dos!.- Intentó callarlas.

-Sí, recuerdo ese día.- Erwin también se unió al vergonzoso recuerdo. -Lo que me dejó más atónito, fue que Eren no se movió por un buen rato incluso cuando lo llamaba. Quedó totalmente petrificado.

-Dios, no se una a ellas por favor.

-No, no, estabas tan rojo como lo estás ahora mi amor.- Carla estiró su mano y jaló el oído colorado.

-Tch, ¡No quiero hablar de eso...!- Quitó la mano de su mamá.

-Debo agradecerte Eren, sin ti, esa fiesta hubiera sido totalmente monótona. El día siguiente fui el anfitrión del año, te lo puedo asegurar. -El menor infló los cachetes y chocó sus botas por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Fue un accidente! Creía que no habría nadie en su casa.

-Bueno, pero sabías que te podrías encontrar con la señora Smith. -Dijo sin pensarlo.

Eren giró rápido la mirada a su mamá con los ojos asustados.

-Oh, l-lo siento Erwin.- Carla se disculpó por lo que había escapado de sus labios.

El ojiverde miró a su hermana que se encontraba frente a él, ninguno quiso ver al rubio hasta que volvieran a escuchar su voz.

-No te preocupes.- Respondió tranquilo. -Ya han pasado años.

Apenas lo escuchó, Eren se le quedo viendo con mirada triste. La cara del mayor no lucía afectada como lo veía otras veces que por accidente le mencionaban a su mujer.

Erwin jaló la manga de su traje y miró el reloj. -Ahora podemos enfocarnos en los regalos que les traje. ¿Les parece?.- Intentando alejar la incomodidad, dejó sus cubiertos apoyados en las orillas del plato y se levantó en dirección al árbol de navidad.

-Vamos, tienen que ver sus obsequios.- Les sonrió a sus dos hijos la mujer de pelo castaño oscuro.

Eren y Mikasa se levantaron y fueron a la sala para abrir sus presentes. Apenas llegaron se sentaron como dos niños curiosos alrededor del árbol, siendo observados por Erwin y Carla.

Mikasa sin romper ningún pliegue, abrió su regalo encontrando una cámara fotográfica profesional marca Nikon.

-Esto...- Sus ojos se abrieron.

-Tú mamá me contó de tu reciente hobbie. Espero que te guste.

-No puedo aceptarlo.- Lo miró por detrás de su hombro.

-Es todo un placer regalártelo, por favor.

-Mikasa, no rechazamos cosas que vienen de buen corazón.- La calmó su mamá.

La pelinegra un poco sonrojada, apretó la bufanda roja que hacía juego con el suéter navideño que usaba junto a Eren todas las navidades.

-Muchas gracias.

-¡AHH!.- Gritó Eren después de romper la cobertura de su regalo. -¡¿U-un...un...un Galaxy?!

-Espero te guste.- Intentó sonreír el hombre alto.

-No, yo...quiero decir...yo.- Casi salían lágrimas de la emoción; se levantó del suelo para abrazar fuertemente al ingles que lo observaba desde atrás todo ese rato. -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Esto es! ¡Gracias! -Se colgó de su cuello.

-¡Te dije que le encantaría!.- Aplaudió Carla.

Erwin algo sorprendido por el arrebato de Eren, palmó su espalda como máximo contacto. Verlo feliz siempre lo reconfortaba de muchas formas.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

Al separarse un poco el ojiverde lo observó con un agradecimiento bastante notable en su verde mirada. Su cara estaba un poco roja por la emoción que sentía y sus lentes se habían desacomodado. El rubio lo continuó observando hasta que el menor fue llamado por Mikasa para ver su nuevo celular. Cuando sintió que Eren lo soltaba volvió en si y solo se limitó a ver las expresiones felices de ambos hermanos. Para él, verlos crecer como los buenos adultos que sabía se convertirían algún día era un verdadero honor.

-Entonces. -Eren sacó su viejo celular y abrió para transferir el chip al nuevo. -Solo tengo que hacer esto y...!- La pantalla prendió. -¡Que genial!. -Lo primero que abrió fue la cámara, enfocó a Mikasa quién se tapó la cara con la bufanda. Luego a su madre que fue detrás de Erwin por la pena; quedando solo el mayor visualizó en la pantalla como le sonreía muy ligeramente. Devolviendo la misma sonrisa pero más agraciada intentó dar su primera foto pero al sentir su lentes desacomodados se detuvo.

-Bien, ahora tengo que irme.

-¿Qué?.- El primero en preguntar fue Eren que recién ajustaba los lentes en sus oídos.

-Sí. ¿Por qué? Aún no hemos sacado el postre.- La mujer mayor llevó sus manos a la cintura como reproche.

-Estoy seguro de que es exquisito.- Miró a Eren. -Pero tengo que volver para terminar un trabajo en la oficina. Han estado muy demandantes, así que necesito terminarlo hoy.

-Oh, tan bien que la pasábamos recordando viejos tiempos.- Sobó su mejilla la mujer.

-Volveré como todos los años. Lo sabes querida amiga.- Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien.- Le sonrió. -Espero termines bien con lo que debas hacer. Que tengas una muy feliz navidad, siempre eres bienvenido con nosotros.

-Gracias, igualmente en mi hogar Carla, disfruta de tu regalo.

-¡Oh! Con tanta emoción olvide abrir el mio también.

El ingles volteó y le dio igual otro beso a la asiática.- Mikasa.

-Que pase una feliz navidad señor Smith. Gracias de nuevo. -La pelinegra se tapó la boca con la bufanda cuando dijo lo último.

-Igualmente. -Le agradeció y caminó ahora unos pasos hacia el menor. -Eren.- Estiró su mano para despedirlo. -Espero disfrutes tu regalo.

-Gracias señor Smith...Erwin. Pase una gran celebración. Lo veré en la cafetería como siempre.- Le sonrió cuando lo sujetó en despedida.

-Como siempre. Eso espero también Eren.- Terminando de colocar su saco abrió la puerta principal disponiéndose a salir. Tras dar un último adiós con su ahora enguantada mano cerró la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras Carla y Mikasa miraron por la ventana, viendo que el mayor llegara sin problema a su carro.

-¿Es bastante guapo verdad? ¡Y a pesar de tener unos cuantos años más que yo se ve tan joven!

-Mh. -Murmuró Mikasa. Pero estaba de acuerdo con su mamá. El señor Smith siempre tenía un aire principesco y maduro. Así lo describía.

-¿Deberíamos ver que me trajo sí? Y quiero que bailen con sus suéteres brillantes como lo hacían para mami de pequeños.- Prendió con un botón ya conocido en el suéter luminoso de su hija. -Oww.

Mikasa lo apagó con su mirada neutra. -No.

Riéndose un poco por los comentarios femeninos, Eren caminó un poco más y se asomó a la ventana. Con su mano derecha movió energéticamente su palma para despedirlo. A través del vidrió de enfrente, miró que Smith le despedía de la misma manera. Era mucho mejor cuando lo veía con esa faceta, el mismo Erwin de cuando era niño, su héroe.

_- Fin del Flashback -_

- • -

- • -

- • -

2 meses después - 24 de febrero.

_-_Mhh...nh_.- _Soltaba jadeos eróticos mientras era partícipe de un juego de lenguas con el mayor que estaba justo arriba de él. Sentía como la lengua invasora rosaba su paladar y serpenteaba por dentro de sus mejillas no dejando ningún lugar que se mantuviera sin explorar. -Hh... -Respiró hondo para recuperar el aire cuando dejó de _besarlo_. Sus mejillas estaban muy acaloradas y sus ojos tenían una mirada salvaje y lasciva en anticipación.

Y allí estaba. Sobre una cama ajena con el cuerpo completamente desnudo y húmedo por la caliente agua de la ducha que había compartido con Levi quién también estaba en la misma condición. Besándose debajo del chorro de agua, fue acariciado por esas blanquecinas y masculinas manos que tanto le gustaban hasta que dieron con su inquieto miembro. Fue masturbado y besado con tanta pasión que no culpaba en absoluto el canto de gemidos que hicieron eco en los verdes azulejos. Llevado a la fuerza antes de terminar sobre el duro abdomen del francés, fue cargado fuera de la ducha para ser depositado en la cama sin mucho cuidado por la impaciencia que tenían.

Levi en medio de sus flectadas piernas, se acerco hasta morder su sensible rodilla. Su rostro ardió más cuando combinó eso con un apretón en sus duros testículos.

-¡Ah!...hha.- Hizo su mojado fleco hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos. No tenía lentes así que era casi inútil tenerlos abiertos pero eso hacía que el próximo contacto fuera una sorpresa, estremeciéndolo más. -Levi, hazlo ya. No juegues y tómalo. ¡Nhh! -Mordió su labio inferior cuando el francés levanto su pierna al aire y lamió parte de su muslo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?.- La diestra del mayor alcanzó los pantalones verde fuerte pertenecientes al uniforme de Eren que estaban situados en la orilla de la cama. Lentamente sacó el cinturón sujeto en la cintura de la prenda, tan lento y tortuoso que al menor se impaciento porque sabía para que lo necesitaba.

-Lo quiero.- Su voz salió temblorosa por el pequeño miedo que le dio cuando Levi dobló el cinturón por la mitad, dejando expuesto el cuero sin la hebilla. -S-solo, no te detengas.

-Esto es nuevo para ti así que necesito que seas lo más sincero que puedas. ¿Entiendes?.- Levi tenía la mirada más seria ahora, necesitaba ganarse la confianza de Eren, de lo contrario eso podía terminar mal antes de empezar.

El adolescente asintió.

El pelinegro sabía que Eren estaba nervioso y para menos. Con el cuerpo mojado había posibilidad de que lo sintiera más fuerte. Tomó las rodillas y las abrió a los lados completamente, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la flexibilidad que tenía el ojiverde en el cuerpo. Lamiendo sus labios por la morbosa escena que le estaba regalando el menor, prosiguió con el primer movimiento: Golpear con su palma los lugares que tocaría el cinturón.

-¡GH!- Eren se removió cuando comenzaron los manotazos alrededor de su miembro y muslos. -¡Ah! ¡Hh—ah!

-¿Como lo sientes?.- Preguntó y dio una fuerte.

-¡AH—Ah!...Sigue.- Abrió los ojos para intentar enfocarlo pero no tuvo éxito. De cualquier forma dejó ver con su mirada cuanto le encantaba la actitud dominante del francés.

Levi sonrió de lado y continuó. Ayudaban las caricias que daba cuando recién daba el golpe. La piel de Eren era exquisita y sensible, tan tentadora a su vista. Animado por el subir y bajar del pecho con la cicatriz, dejó de prepararlo para pellizcar el delicioso pezón cerca de la diagonal.

-L-levi...- Su pecho se levantó. Por inercia apretó el otro pezón que no era atendido.

-Eso es. Acaricialos.

-¿Así?. -Eren retorció el pezón entre sus dedos y jadeo con la cara contraída. La situación lo estaba excitando en demasía.

-Así. -Bajó lo suficiente para morder el pezón que estaba pellizcando. Después lo dejo en manos del castaño y prosiguió con lo suyo. -Te haré más receptivo de lo que ya eres. ¿Me escuchas? Tus nervios alcanzaran su límite y te encantara.- Al mentalizarlo así haría que se enfocara más en el goce que en el dolor.

_Manotazo Manotazo Manotazo._

-AH ahh—AH! Quiero sentirlo...quiero que me encante. -Eren no dejaba de jadear con cada contacto de la dura mano. La voz y palabras de Levi siempre lo hacían enfocarse solo en el ardor de su piel y lo bien que se sentía cuando era acariciada suavemente.

Con un tiempo considerable en que la piel trigueña se empezaba a poner rosada apretó el cinturón que en ningún momento dejó de sujetar.

-Bien, voy a hacerlo.

-Puedo aguantar.- Eren dio la señal buena aspirando el mayor aire que pudo.

_Golpe. _

-¡NH!- Eren apretó los dientes y se aferró de la sabana con su mano derecha. La otra intentaba vanamente acariciar su pezón.

-Así. Concéntrate.- Lo calmó Levi apretando por debajo de su rodilla flexionada.

_Golpe. Golpe. _

-¡AHH! ¡Mierda!- Esta vez las resintió más y estiró las piernas, las cuales fueron detenidas por el pelinegro. -Y-yo puedo. hh... -Le miró desde abajo con los ojos brillantes por las pequeñas lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular.

-Demuéstralo o parare.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Maldición!.- Eren mordió su labio y por cuenta propia sostuvo las piernas al aire por debajo de sus mojadas rodillas. -Yo puedo. Se que puedo.

La mirada ojiverde decidida no le hizo ni siquiera titubear al francés para dar otro golpe con el cinturón.

_Golpe. Golpe._

-¡Ah—Ghh!- El menor llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás. El ardor y dolor aumentaban a niveles considerables. Pero a pesar de eso, no dejaba de secretar líquido preseminal. Le estaba gustando. Que va, le encantaba.

_Golpe. Golpe. Golpe._

-No pienses en el dolor. ¿Sientes esto?. -La mano de Levi acarició la piel más que perceptiva y cerró sus dígitos dándole un apretón que fue finalizado con una caricia gentil. La espalda de Eren se arqueó. -¿Sientes como arde más?.

_Golpe. Golpe._

-¡AH! ¡AAH!.- Soltó gemidos al fin, era cierto todo lo que le decía. -Se siente bien Levi. Arde. -Su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores.

-Exacto.- Le respondió el pelinegro con su voz más ronca dando otro golpe.

La pálida mano siempre medía la intensidad y el ángulo donde debía darlos. Ligeras líneas de hinchazón por el cuero comenzaban a aparecer así que le dio un respiro a Eren y solo eso basto para perder los estribos; el adolescente inmediatamente soltó sus rodillas, dejándolas caer a ambos lados. Sus dos manos comenzaron a rascar y a rozar las líneas con la respiración más agitada que antes le hubiera escuchado.

Para concluir, la trigueña mano se cerró en torno al miembro totalmente erecto y resbaloso para comenzar a dar envestidas al aire mientras se masturbaba. No tuvo que ver la cara de completa satisfacción del maldito mocoso para saber que se había olvidado por completo de sus presencia y decidió auto complacerse.

-¡AAH—AH! ¡AH!. -Gritaba Eren cuando sincronizaba el apretón en su glande junto al rascado de las líneas.

-Maldita sea.- Levi pasó su lengua por la comisura de su boca. Lo era, Eren era un maldito masoquista. Solo con un par de golpes ahora le regalaba la visión más sucia. -Hn.- Respiró por la nariz. -No pudiste soportarlo ¿ah?. -Entrecerró sus ojos y se masturbo a la par del chico, apretando especialmente las perforaciones. -Ahora mi verga esta completamente dura de solo verte.

-¡Levi!- Lloró el castaño cuando aceleró el ritmo de la masturbación.

-Acabalo solo niñato. Tch, me encantaría grabarte en este instante.- Levantó una de las temblorosas piernas arriba para visualizar sin dejar de masturbarse. -Esta claro que no necesitas de mi ayuda para venirte encima.

-¡No! ¡AHH! ¡Te quiero!. -Apartó su propias manos y trató de convencerlo.

-Que tierno de tu parte. -Dio un manotazo sobre los testículos y los apretó.

Eren gritó con más fuerza, sus ojos soltaban lágrimas y su boca no cesaba de succionar el aire que lo ayudara a no morir por tanta sensación confusa. Deseaba a Levi con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Entra! Entra en mi.

-¿Necesitas de mi ayuda ahora?. -Levantó su fina ceja. Le daba gracia que Eren no lo viera exactamente a los ojos por su poca vista, menos con los ojos acuosos.

-Estoy demasiado...excitado Levi. No puedo controlar...Nh—hh lo que hago.

-Te lastimaré si entro solo así mocoso.- Su mente le dio una idea; jaló las palpables caderas hacia él mismo y doblo aún más las piernas del menor para levantar su entrepierna al aire, permitiendo así que su pene pegara perfectamente con el contrario . -Hoy solo te correrás por esto.- Sin otra explicación, comenzó a envestir sus caderas para frotar ambas extremidades palpitantes.

Eren ya estaba pronto al orgasmo pero resistió. Levi cambiaba aveces el roce con su duro miembro a las marcas del cinturón. Había incluso ocasiones donde el pelinegro tomaba su base para golpear con el costado de su pene las mismas ocasionando que sufriera impulsos espasmódicos por todo el cuerpo acompañados de gritos sucumbidos al placer que le daban las rozaduras. Le fascinaba que tan sensual era ese francés. Hasta el más sencillo golpe o sonido al chocar lo encendían muchísimo. Maldijo no tener colocado los lentes para observar mejor el cuerpo ahora sudoroso y tatuado, resignándose entonces a levantar los brazos en esperanza de que el francés entendiera la ayuda que quería.

Levi le ayudo a pasar sus manos por detrás su blanca nuca dejando la espalda del ojiverde suspendida en el aire con una inclinación de 45º a la cama. Eren cerró los ojos y solo se enfocó en las respiraciones agitadas que tenían ambos. Sus pestañas seguían lanzando lágrimas de vez en vez, soltando por medio de ellas lo bien que se sentía.

-Eres tan honesto. -El francés inclinó su cabeza para lamer la mejilla ardiente. -Puedo leer todo de ti. Puedo explorar toda tu mente con solo verte a los ojos, Eren. -Su mano bajó y apretó ambos penes, respiraba pesadamente. -¡Gh!...quieres venirte ahora. ¿Me equivoco?. -Acelero sus movimientos.

-L-levi...ya no...hha- Sus piernas se cerraron torno a la cintura del mayor. Enserio quería prolongarlo pero lo anterior, lo dejaba con casi nada de orgullo al aguantar. -Sí. Quiero venirme. ¡Quiero venirme fuerte!

-No te detengo.- Paró para ver como el castaño liberó al instante todo su semen con un grito ensordecedor. -Carajo, enserio amas lo que hice. Mira cuanto salió. -Ajusto de nuevo el angulo que tenía y continuó frotándose ahora contra la abertura de su trasero. -

-Hh—mh. S-sí. -Tendido y cansado en la cama, se dejó hacer mientras el pelinegro encontraba su climax. Aún continuaba sensible. -Hazlo aquí. -Señaló su sonrojada entrepierna por los golpes al rededor y sintió el estremecimiento de Levi, también se vino bombeando encima de él. Ambos cayeron irremediablemente en la cama con el corazón a mil.

El brazo de Eren jaló el cabello azabache para besarle. El francés adentró su lengua en la tierna boca con más pasión que al principio. Con unos minutos donde no separaron sus labios, comprobó si su sugestión era cierta y bajó su mano hacia el sur del tembloroso cuerpo.

-¡Ah!- Eren gimió sobre su boca.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Respiro aire caliente sobre la nariz del menor.

Eren lo miró e inconscientemente comenzó a llorar con agitados gimoteos que incrementaban poco a poco entre más mantenían la mirada.

-Esta bien, sacalo.- Descubrió la frente sudorosa del castaño sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Sabía que esto sucedería. El adolescente lloraba como si lo hubieran reprendido por algo malo. Muchas personas al experimentar esos cambios y exposición al dolor con placer lo liberaban de esa manera cuando todo acababa. Le dio su propio tiempo para tranquilizarse; mientras tanto sobaba en medio de todo el desastre que dejó por su esencia esparcida.

Esperando a que las lágrimas disminuyeran, se levantó de la cama para tomar una pomada de su baño junto a una toalla para ambos. Regresó viendo al adolescente en la misma posición pero cada vez más calmado.

-¿Mejor?. -Acarició la piel sonrosada e hinchada con la palma suavemente.

-Sí.- Respiró profundamente. Su mano bajo también para acariciarse en la misma zona que tocaba Levi.

-Espera. Te pondré esto.- Pasó pomada encima de las rozaduras. Eren soltó unas últimas lágrimas de alivio esta vez. -Así que. ¿Tu primera vez?. -Bromeó.

-Ja...jajaja.- Rió el menor mientras frotaba sus ojos. Abrió más las piernas para que llegara en todos los lugares necesarios. -Sí.

-Lo hiciste bien.

-Gracias. -Le sonrió. Volvía su sonrisa de siempre. -Fue increíble.

Levi se detuvo. Pasó parte de la pomada sobrante en el pecho cicatrizado cuando se inclinó para besarlo.

-Lo sé.- Le susurró con el iris gris enfocado en sus labios. -Necesitaremos otra ducha ahora, mocoso.

Eren soltó más risas y cruzó los brazos para abrazar su cuello. Nunca había sentido tantas emociones juntas con nadie y ese francés llegaba para poner su mundo de cabeza.

- • -

- • -

- • -

_- Horas antes -_

-¿Qué opinas de este?.- Levi cambió la canción en su celular. Never miss a beat de Kaiser Chiefs.

Eren comenzó a tocar sus rodillas al ritmo de la música, tenía el auricular izquierdo y Levi el derecho. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas del café donde trabajaba Eren porque el francés había aprendido a que hora tomaría su turno libre y como de costumbre, lo sorprendió invitándole algún café o pastel que vendieran allí.

-¡Suena bien!.- Toco el botón de transferencia para su smartphone a través del bluetooth. -También la quiero.

-Hn, aún necesito pasar muchas de la computadora.- Deslizó la lista frunciendo el ceño.

-Es porque tienes demasiada música, incluso más que yo y soy el jovenzuelo aquí.- Llevó el último pedazo de pastel Aleman a su boca.

-Que sea mayor que tú no significa que debo tener menor preferencia musical. Tus bandas favoritas vienen de generaciones más viejas que tú. Así que guarda silencio.

-Eso sonó tan de viejo.- Sonrió con el tenedor en la boca.

-Hn, mocoso.

-Jaja. Sí eso también...- Permaneció con su mirada en la lista. Vagamente un libro llegó a su cabeza cuando miró parte del título de una canción: Meaning. _¡The meaning of deepness!_

Las mejillas del castaño se tornaron algo rosadas al recordar que había terminado un singular libro que al ir a la librería juntos, Levi le señalo en "broma" que debería leerlo. Simuladamente rascó su mejilla y comenzó a traer ese tema.

-Sabes.

-¿Hm?.

-Ayer terminé el libro.

-¿Qué libro?.- Levi por fin levantó su mirada gris interrogativa. El color rojo de las mejillas en Eren le levantó la curiosidad.

-El que me aconsejaste el otro fin de semana cuando fuimos a la librería. The...- Volteó y vio a otras personas que disfrutaban de su café o trabajaban con la señal wifi. -¿T-the meaning of deepness?.

-Oh. ¿Y bien?.- Cruzó sus brazos con la misma aura tranquila.

-¿Qué?... ¿Ha sido a propósito?.

-Hn.- Tosió sarcástico. -¿Si fuera así que dirías?.

-¡Qué...!- Bajó la voz cuando algunos voltearon a verlo. -Que, fue un gran libro de hecho...- Se achico en su asiento y tomó de su café.

El francés parpadeó dos veces anonadado. Luego trató de buscar la mirada verde y cuando la encontró le sonrió de lado.

-¿Acaso quieres hacer eso que hacían en el libro? Sabes fue una broma cuando te pedí que lo leyeras. No pensé que despertaría tus pubertas hormonas.

-Tal vez no fue a propósito pero así lo hizo. Fue tan...maldición no debería tener esta conversación donde trabajo.- Sus mejillas ardieron más cuando vio que Ymir le sonreía como una verdadera hiena desde el mostrador. -Sobre todo con ella aquí.- Se cubrió inútilmente con una servilleta.

Levi volteó para ver la dirección de donde se ocultaba. Mirando a la compañera burlona del menor regresó a la plática.

-Eres tú el que empezó.

-¡Fuiste tú el que me sugirió leerlo!

-Fue una broma. ¿No te han hecho una maldita broma en tu vida?.

-No una que me dejara..._duro._- Susurró. -Vamos...

Los dos se miraron en silencio. Levi preguntándose si el canadiense hablaba enserio o había perdido el juicio y Eren rogándole con la mirada si podían hacerlo realidad.

-Estás...

-Hablo enserio.

-No pasara. Eres un mocoso aún. Disfruta el sexo tal y como esta- Tomó de su café negro.

-No lo soy. No tengo nada contra ello, pero quiero intentarlo solo una vez. ¿Por favorrr?- Rozó la rodilla del mayor por debajo de la mesa. Intentando usar una mirada más seductora le preguntó. -¿No te gustaría?. -Y todo lo arruinó con un puchero más que gracioso en sus labios.

Levi arrugó el entrecejo. Era una maldita trampa.

-No pasará.

-Levi...

La cara blanquecina permanecía seria por el pedido.

-De ninguna manera. -Viendo que el turno de Eren empezaba en 2 minutos comenzó a levantarse de la mesa. -Vendré por ti cuando termines. Aún tengo que adelantar parte de un guión esta noche y espero que esa idea se vaya cuando regrese.

-No me iré contigo.- Se recargó en la mesa para levantarse igual.

El francés le miró de reojo y colgó su chaqueta gris en su hombro izquierdo.

-Por supuesto que lo harás. -Acabando de hablar, escuchó el sonido de los tenis de Eren alejándose detrás de su espalda. Contuvo la risa perversa que quería salir desde hace rato, ese canadiense era demasiado directo.

Antes de salir se cruzó con un rubio alto que recién abría la puerta de vidrió. Estaba tan concentrado por las últimas peticiones del ojiverde que no le prestó la absoluta atención cuando paso a su lado.

Cerrando la puerta después de ver a ese hombre de baja estatura, Erwin caminó hasta el mostrador donde encontró a Eren recién terminando de su descanso. Leía su cara.

-¿Mala clientela el día de hoy?.

-¿Eh?.- Eren movió la cara de un punto ciego en la pared, permanecía con el ceño fruncido. -Señor Erwin. N-no, solo algo con un amigo.- Amarró mejor su delantal y le sonrió sin ocultar el fruncido todavía. -¿Lo de siempre?.

-Por favor.- Le miró extrañado. Aveces bastaba una mirada para que el menor le contara sus problemas completos pero ahora fue diferente.

-Ahssjd skdkshf skjfksf.- Lo escuchó refunfuñar mientras servía el café.

- • -

- • -

- • -

Eren olfateaba la chaqueta de deportes escolar de su escuela. Se había tirado un poco de café por encima de su cabellera y otro un poco por las mangas. Tenía un plan: Inventarle a Levi una historia de como había sido maltratado por dos abusivos al salir del trabajo, conmover y convencerlo para tomar un calmado baño con él y cuando menos lo esperase lo seduciría hasta lograr la fantasía que tenía clavada desde que leyó ese libro para mayores.

Cuando la camioneta estaciono frente a la cafetería y el francés sonó el claxon para llamarlo, Eren desacomodo exageradamente su cabello y dio inicio a su exitoso plan. Salió corriendo de un callejón cerca, casi tropezando cuando subió al coche. Levi tenía una expresión en la cara cuando lo vio correr torpemente hasta su vehículo que transmitía solo una pregunta: ¿Qué diablos?.

El menor cerró a puerta y le puso seguro.

-Hola...

-¡¿?!.

El menor lo encaró y apenas vio los ojos petrificares de Levi no contuvo la carcajada. Ni siquiera él mismo podía tomarse enserio. Sus manos taparon los sonidos hilarantes de su boca y el francés no podía estar más confuso.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?.

-¡Levi! Por favor solo hagamoslo. Enserio te prometo que daré lo mejor para que no te arrepientas y lo disfrutemos y...!

El pelinegro se volteó hacia su ventana y se quedo callado.

-¿L-L-evi?.- Cuando iba a tocar su espalda miro que comenzaba a moverse como...¿si se estuviera riendo?.

El mayor estirando su mano hasta su bolsillo, sacó su celular y volteó con con su rostro más sereno. Enfocó y presionó el click para tomar una foto a la cara de Eren.

-¿Uh?.

-Nunca rió. Necesito esto para volver a hacerlo cuando sea necesario.- Giró el celular y mostró la foto.

Cuando el castaño se vio a si mismo, rió aún más ruidoso y presionó la mano sobre su estómago.

-No puedo...¡No puedo creerlo! Jajajaja.

-Ni yo que solo te hagas lucir así para que te azoté con un maldito cinturón. Pero da igual, no puedo contra esa cara tuya.- Le sonrió ladino y encendió el motor. -Te daré un buen baño, después, te sacaré toda la mierda lo juro.

Eren aun observaba su foto; sin que el francés lo notara, la pasó a su celular mientras conducían al departamento. Había logrado lo que deseaba, ahora, intentaría controlar el temblor de sus piernas porque irónicamente lo último que le dijo el pelinegro le quería hacer retractarse de sus testarudas palabras.

.

.

* * *

**NA: **Estos dos son todo un caso lo juroooo xD.

Espero que me diera a entender de que va a ir el tema BDSM (Aunque ahora solo fue un pedazo de lo que es), yo veo esa práctica como algo mutuo y satisfactorio donde dos personas pueden explorarse más haya del sexo convencional. Tendrán una sana y buena confianza al momento de hacerlo, claro sin perder lo erótico del asunto(? c: Si puse que Eren lloró al final, es porque me he detenido a investigar y eso en verdad te deja hecho un manojo de nervios, hasta sirve para liberar cosas guardadas por ahí(? pero no fue porque le doliera o no le gustara para que no piensen que en esto hay sadismooooooo no no ;O; pura felicidad (R).

Ah! y ese flashback de Erwin lo puse ahora porque en el cap del cumpleaños de Levi no le quería quitar su protagonismo u-u lamento si se vio muy forzado ahí pero les da una buena vista de las actitudes de Eren con ciertos galanes;D jupp yyy es todo!

The meaning of deepness no existe ~ lo invente juejuejueee. -Risa para Ally-kun-

Sus review siempre me hacen el día! Gracias como siempre si se toman el tiempo de ayudar a subir las ganas de continuar a esta mujercita;3 haha. Hoy visitando tumblr me dieron ganas de escribir un fic crack chibi humorístico ;o; aaaaa pero no sé no sé.

**FACEBOOK PROMO: Levi x Eren fan & Shingeki no yaoi / Únanse!**

.

**Reviews w/o register:**

**Milary:** Perdona la esperaaa! Oww este Eren también te ama u (L) Obvio a los chicos adorables siempre se les perdona todo c: me encanta que les este interesando el pasado de estos dos muchachotes. Y más la paciencia que tienen *^* y respecto a Armin -tantan- se verá después. *Troll* Gracias por los cumplidos y por animarte a escribirme, viste no muerdo:3 Saludos saludos!

**jsm13: **Y mi fic a tiii (L) El mejor? D: omggg, *extremeblush* gracias graciassss! so sweet. ;/v/; no llores por favorr:c oww tanto halago me conmueve mil gracias a tii por leerme (*-*) y por supuesto que continuaré!

**Gattoz:** Ahahaa por eso lo amamos C: Ya sé son unos adorables u-u Gracias a ti por comentarme y también le encantas a el:$ c:

**Andy Jaeger:** Bueno pero eso fue lo que debían pensar todos, fue perfectamente planeado(? ahaha No no ahora solo tarde 1 semana ;3 espero lo disfrutes! / POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDES MANDARME LO QUE QUIERAS! un verdadero honor me dassss para nada molestia, con confianza:D oh yeaaa Ereri *¬* give it to meee.

**Shizaya:** Si pero no hay mal que dure 100 años ni cuerpo que lo aguante(? *badjoke* ni yo me la esperaba cuando escribí que levi no se la esperaba u_u ok ando muy graciosita :x gracias por comentar de nuevo (L) *cuddle*

**Armin:** Muñecaaa! Me encanto conocernos en fb, eres muy agradable y me encanta su página forever and ever o-ó cada día mi fic también te ama más y más c; hahaha yyy no, no habrá canon para ErenxArmin pero si habrá momentos ErenxArmin :LL ! wuu

**Ackerman:** TuT graciass, fue improvisado y quedo! lamento la demora x3 QUIERO YURI YUMIKURI (Ymir x Krista) pero hasta la próxima semana pediré opiniones sobre parejas, lo hubiera hecho ahora pff. Jean x Armin? HMM...!

**Natsu:** Holaa! ahh que bonito reviewww! bueno todos pero lo que me dijiste en verdad me anima, siento que me arriesgo en defraudarlos cuando escribo este universo alterno pero me has sacado unos animos enormes que hasta actualice más rápido y deje lo irresponsable D:. Ojala que siempre te tenga como seguidora! Por supuesto que continúo y la verdad fue que tu novio me dijo que te hiciera este fic para darte gusto, pero no le digas que te dije o.o (? x3 ahaha gracias!

.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Dudas?

**¿Review (ノ・∀・****)ノ ****? See you next time!**


End file.
